


Summer Flame

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashbacks, Lost Love, Meeting Again, Sexual Content, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Looking for an escape, Oliver and Felicity meet one summer. The days were filled with infectious fun while exploring the other's body and mind. When the time came to part, they agreed to just let it be a summer of passion and nothing more. Five years later, they meet again and learn that summer can't be easily forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been in a bit of a writing rut(I'm desperately trying to climb out of it) and what I do when this occurs is look through my old writing in an attempt to jumpstart my brain and muse. While digging, I found this little gem buried deep and decided to publish it. 
> 
> The story will go between flashbacks and present day. Flashbacks are in italics.

                                                  

 

_Oliver Queen's life was supposed to go by a certain script. He would go to the same prestigious college as his father, graduate with a business degree, marry the girl next door and start a family. Rinse and repeat with a son of his own one day. That was the plan, but as he got older, Oliver didn't want to conform, so he fought against the standard. He played around, failed his classes, was kicked out of college(s), fooled around on his high school sweetheart (sweetheart being a tad over exaggeration), and a family was definitely not in the plans._

_After his last college toss out, his father ordered him to return home and said they would work something out to get him started with the company right away. Oliver didn't want to do that though. He didn't want to be the guy that got a great company position with no work and only because of his last name when someone else more qualified could easily hold the position._

_He revolted and went in a surprising different direction. The army. He enlisted and was scheduled to fly to camp in Lian Yu in the next couple of weeks. To escape, he hopped on his bike and started driving. Back home in Starling, he left behind parents that longed for bigger goals for him, a little sister that just wanted him to be happy and a disappointed ex-girlfriend that wanted way more than what he was willing to give her._

_This drive was to have some time to himself to clear his mind and focus on what he was about to embark on and his future. All of those events is what led him to Ivy Town. He booked a hotel and just went wherever his feet led him. His fourth night, he wandered into a bar called Helix. He ordered a Heineken and sat back in the corner letting things fall as they may._

 

_For the summer, Felicity Smoak decided not to do anything school or work related. She would take a summer to unwind and to find fun. Something she hadn't done since about middle school. There was a side of her that she never really tapped into._

_All her life, she had been so busy making something of herself trying to forget that she came from a broken home. Her father left early on; she had a mother whose greatest accomplishment was becoming a casino cocktail waitress. Not to mention her shitty love life with an ex that thought fun involved being crowned king of an online video game league. Cooper was a bore and she didn’t want to be tied down to that._

_She needed an escape and sought out Ivy Town for vacation. After spending the first couple of weeks stopped up and secluded with what she considered the cold from hell, she finally was able to step out for a night on the town. So in a dark and dank bar, she decided to see if anything interesting would catch her eye._

_With a drink in her hand,[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_100/set?id=235733137) sat at the bar as a guy standing next to her breathed down on her. His breath was warm and hot on her ear. Not to mention his breath reeked of cigarette smoke and cheap beer. _

_Just her luck, the first guy she rendered attention from was a babbling stinking drunk. She drowned her cherry bomb and rolled her eyes as his voice grew louder._

_Before she could tell him to fuck off once more, a guy with broad shoulders clad in a leather jacket and boots approached them. Felicity looked up and the second guy was someone she had never laid eyes on before. He looked down at her with a brief smile and a wink. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. Almost hypnotizing._

_He turned back to the drunk patron putting his body between him and Felicity acting as a shield. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm. My lady and I would like a bit of privacy now if you don't mind."_

_"You're just trying to play hero."_

_The stranger trying to save her stood taller towering over the guy. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stepped into his space towering over him. "You either leave or we can take this outside and I promise I won't be this nice out there." He bristled up at him. "I don't like repeating myself, so listen carefully. Fuck off right now."_

_The guy fell silent looking from the intimidating stranger back down to Felicity. She gave him a shrugging smile. "My boyfriend is being very generous. Trust me, you don't want to go outside with him because the generosity will end." She placed her hand on the stranger’s arm and stood from her seat. The guy instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. His fingers pressed against her smooth skin at her hip digging into the groove there. The gesture was so seamless and perfect, they seemed as if they were an actual couple._

_It obviously fooled the guy because he threw his hands up with a scoff of annoyance mixed with anger. Felicity threw her hand up in a finger wiggling wave as he marched off visibly upset._

_Once he was out of sight, her knight in shining armor released his hold on her. They looked at each other and erupted into belly deep laughter._

_Felicity let out a huge sigh of relief. Thankful that the back of her neck was no longer being assaulted by the hot breath of a stranger._

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem. I could tell from my seat he wasn't taking no for an answer and you were getting very agitated."_

_"Agitated doesn't even begin to describe it. There's only so much you can take when a guy's main pickup line is - let me pick up that tab, so I can tap that ass." She shuddered just repeating it. It didn't even rhyme or make much sense. Worse pickup line used on her ever and she had been on the receiving end of plenty._

_"Wow," he grimaced before laughing again. "That's really terrible."_

_"Tell me about it," she mumbled._

_They fell quiet as Felicity finally took the chance to really look at him and notice him. He was a gorgeous specimen. He was tall and from what she could see there were muscles underneath that tight shirt and leather. He was tall with hair just the right length for tugging and a smile that probably made many women's knees go weak. Just as she was about to call the night a bust, he had appeared, so maybe things were looking up for her again._

_Felicity looked away briefly. "So, I should buy you a drink. It's the least I could do." She gestured towards the now vacant seat with a smile. "Wanna join me?"_

_"I sure do." He leaned over to her ear. "But I'm buying the next round." He sat back down keeping his gaze on her sending another wink her way._

_A flirtatious smile spread across her colorful lips. "That can be arranged."_

_After a couple of drinks and random conversations hours later. They decided to leave the bar and venture around the place and Oliver found himself on the losing end of a very intense, sexy and flirtatious game of pool._

_Oliver stood back watching the balls on the pool table slide into each designated hole. "Wow," he whistled. "I got my ass royally kicked in pool by a lady. No one can ever hear about this.”_

_Felicity smiled proudly at how well her act of clueless girl worked on Oliver. She even threw in her sensual tactics for added measure. She made sure to brush up against him or make remarks that would get him hot underneath his collar. It worked. "Unbeknownst to you, you bet against a Vegas girl. That was your first mistake buddy."_

_"You're from Vegas. I'm looking at you in a totally different way now."_

_Felicity bent over the table situating the balls into the perfect pyramid again. She could feel her skirt rising up a bit and glanced back to see her audience of one very captivated. He stood back leaning against the pool stick with his eyes directly on her round bottom with laser vision._

_"Good ways I hope," she purred._

_A cocky smile crept up at the corner of his lips. “Definitely good. I would even say great,” he answered._

_He didn't shy away from the fact that he had been staring at her ass. She liked that. No need to pretend. She knew her ass was enticing and was glad that he found it to be something worthy of those baby blues of his to ogle at._

_Oliver had been staring at Felicity all night. From the moment she first walked in up until now. She was gorgeous. From the hair with color as if it had been kissed by the sun to the leather wrapped around her pearl skin, not to mention the parts of her skin exposed to the naked eye. Her eyes were expressive and he could tell there was so much inside her that had yet to be properly tapped into. She was something else unlike any woman he met before. There had been plenty of times where he could pick a girl up in a bar, club or randomly, take her back to his place, make her scream his name and have her out before the night was over. This engagement was extensive beyond measure._

_“Since you beat me, what do I owe you,” Oliver asked. “Only right that I make good on a bet.”_

_Felicity stood up straightening her clothes back on her. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "A kiss seems doable," she said_

_"That seems like a win for me. You sure that’s what you want?”_

_“I asked didn’t I?”_

_Oliver approached her throwing his stick down on the table. “Am I making the first move or you? Since I lost, I figure I should.”_

_“I don’t think it matters.” Felicity quickly eliminated the space between them and captured Oliver’s lips with hers. Her tongue briefly ghosted across his. He tasted of adventure, bad decisions and rebellion all in one. He was just what she was looking for. She pulled away slowly to see him staring at her wide eyed._

_“What’s your name?”_

_That being the first response out of his mouth shocked her. She looked up at him a bit thrown off. "You prefer to only kiss women unless you know their names or something," she asked._

_"When I ask your name, I have a little more than kissing on my mind."_

_His voice was low and every feel of his breath sent trembles to the pit of her belly. She matched his flirtatious smirk with one of her own. She ran her hand down his chest resting her hand at the buckle of his pants for a bit._

_"Felicity," she told him pulling her hand away._

_Oliver grabbed her waist yanking her against him. An unexpected gasp left her lips at the sudden rough movement. He pressed his lips against hers softly, carefully tasting her again. She sighed against his lips and he took that as encouragement to deepen it. He slipped his tongue out brushing it against the gloss on her lips tasting the sweetness mixed with her choice of cherry alcohol. She opened up and he slipped his tongue inside tangling it with hers as a battle of dominance ensued. She melted in his arms, and wrapped hers around his shoulders. She interlocked her fingers as Oliver's free hand slipped into her blonde hair taking a firm grip of the back of her head._

_This time he pulled away slowly. "Oliver,” he told her quietly._

_Felicity grabbed ahold of Oliver's collar and yanked him towards her. "Pleased to formally meet you." She rested back against the table and brought her legs up bracketing his body. Oliver hands ran up her thighs as his fingers ghosted underneath her skirt. The kiss grew very explicit with their bodies yearning to tangle with the other. Her nails scraped against his muscles flexing underneath his jacket. Just as they were inching towards being thrown out territory, the sound of keys clattering to the floor made them break apart._

_Felicity hopped down and scooped them off the floor quickly. She noticed the Harley Davison keychain. "You have a bike," she asked as she handed them to him._

_"I do. A V-Rod actually. Does that pique your interest?" He held out his hands for the keys. She placed her hand in his not yet relinquishing them._

_"I've always wanted to ride a bike and based on our interactions here tonight, I think you could give me the ride of my life."_

_Oliver closed his fingers around her hand pulling her a bit closer._

_“I’m staying at a hotel. You…”_

_“You can come home with me.”_

_“Home,” he questioned._

_“Technically it’s my aunt's place."_

_"Aunt?"_

_"Yeah, but she's not there.”_

_Felicity was talking a fast as and in fragments and Oliver couldn’t help but be amused at her sudden flustered behavior. “Work? Vacation,” he asked._

_“Dead.”_

_That wasn’t the word he was expecting. "Oh. Uh sorry."_

_She took a deep breath calming her racing mind and tongue. "I'm staying at my aunt's home. She died some years ago and its sort of been turned into a vacation home. I'm currently there for the time being. Plenty of space for two."_

_“Alright,” he nodded. “Sounds good to me. Let’s hop on my bike shall we?”_

_~~~~_

_They hadn’t been at her makeshift home for ten minutes and they were already all over one another again._

_"Can I get you anything," Felicity asked. Figured she could at least be a little hospitable since he was a guest. She let his leather jacket that he let her borrow for the bike ride fall off her shoulders to the ground._

_"No. Just you is fine." Oliver kept devouring her neck pulling her as close as he could get her. Felicity dropped everything from her hands wrapping her arms around his neck._

_They were tangled with one another basically becoming one. As they stumbled across the living room, Oliver felt his elbow connect with what he assumed was a lamp and a loud crashing sound rippled through. "Shit. Sorry."_

_"It's okay." She cut off his apology with a hard kiss. She pulled his shirt from his pants helping him strip down._

_He turned his attention to the skirt that was etched in his mind. The zippers had haunted him all night and he finally had the chance to free her from the explicitly tight skirt. He quickly popped the button and undid the zip in one seamless motion. It dropped to a pool on the floor and she stepped out of it._

_"Holy shit," he breathed. He stumbled back a bit to take her in. She stood before him tall in her boots with lacy thin black material covering her sweet spot. She untied the shirt at her back and slipped out of it tossing it to the side. Her breasts bounced free and they were the perfect size to cup in her hand. He ran his fingers over her outlining the curves of her breast. A small tattoo on her left ribcage not too far from her breast caught his attention. He would take time to explore her later, but now he had other plans._

_Oliver motioned for Felicity to sit on the couch and she followed his instructions sitting back waiting for his next move. Oliver dropped to his knees positioning himself between her legs. He unzipped her boots freeing her from them. Grabbing ahold of her legs, he threw them over his shoulders making her yelp in surprise. He looked up at her seeing her eyes full of dark desire just like his._

_Grabbing ahold of her hips, he encouraged her to widen her legs. His hand ghosted over her producing a soft moan. He spread her open and wasted no time tasting her. Her hands flew to his head instantly grabbing ahold of his hair. He flattened his tongue pushing it further stroking her insides. The lust and want flowed from within as her juices coated his mouth and he couldn’t get enough of her taste._

_She squirmed underneath his hold as he laughed to himself watching her control slipped. He sucked down on her clit grazing it with his teeth. He felt her legs slipping and he quickly pushed them back up. She let out a sharp cry as she felt his finger slide into her. A sensation in the pit of her belly began to build up as the combination of his fingers and tongue became a delirious high._

_Her eyes clamped shut as she rocked against his face gripping his hair harder. Oliver glanced up at her watching her control slip with each passing second._

_“Hey,” he nudged her. “Touch yourself and watch me as I make you cum.”_

_Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity began massaging her breast pulling at her pebbled nipples. She was a glorious sight. His pants were severely tight around him as her arousal made him grow almost painfully with need._

_“Oliver!” She cried out his name as her climax began to hit her in waves._

_Oliver pushed himself up and kissed her as her orgasm passed through her like medicine in her bloodstream. Felicity sucked down on his tongue enjoying the taste of Oliver mixed with her own. Oliver broke away placing soft kiss at the corner of her lips before moving down to her neck. He nibbled at her skin as she melted back into the couch feeling her arousal spreading again._

_"Protection is in my purse," she breathlessly said. She looked around for it not able to locate it._

_Oliver hopped to his feet and patted around his pants looking for his wallet. He located it and pulled out a gold wrapped with a smile. "I came prepared." Felicity stood up and quickly undid Oliver’s pants shoving them down. She turned and pushed him back on the sofa taking the condom out of his hand. He shook his legs free from the pants and Felicity threw her leg over his situating herself in his lap. She tore the condom open with her teeth and tossed the wrapper to the floor where everything else was piling up. Taking ahold of his impressive length, she began pumping him in her hands._

_"Holy shit." Oliver sighed at the feel of her warm hands wrapped around him stroking him. "Felicity, you're the most intoxicating being I've ever encountered," he breathed._

_She huffed a laugh at his colorful compliment. "Tell me what you want."_

_Oliver headed her instructions. "I want to be inside of you right fucking now." He wanted to fuck her until the sun peeked from behind the clouds. He wanted to make her cry out until she couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to keep going until both their bodies were slick with sweat and the only thing they could do was try to catch their breath as their mouths hung open._

_She leaned down capturing his lips into a long drawn out kiss full of intensity and heated passion. "Your wish is my command," she whispered against his lips. Felicity pushed herself onto her knees and positioned Oliver perfectly underneath her. As she lowered down on him, she held onto his shoulders to steady herself. A gasping moan erupted from deep within as a growl ripped from Oliver’s chest._

_The feel of Felicity's warmth made his heart ram against his chest as if it was about to jump out and land in Felicity's hands. She felt like perfection. Oliver held onto her hips tightly as she sank down on him. His head fell back against the couch as she kept the slow pace going until she was fully seated._

_He could hear a small laugh escape her lips and he looked back up at her. Her hair was tossed messily as her lip was caught between her teeth. She was a vision of heaven and he couldn't help but watch her in action._  

* * *

 

**Five years later....**

 

"I need a coffee, I should be in and out." John Diggle, Oliver's bodyguard and friend cut the car off. "Hang tight."

"I'll come in with you," Oliver replied. 

John looked back at Oliver with skepticism. "You sure," he asked. "Your dramatic reveal hasn't exactly happened yet."

Oliver laughed rolling his eyes at John's joke. He slipped his hoodie and a pair of shades on. "See? Incognito. Don't worry."

John walked through Jitters door first with Oliver following. He kept his head down a bit as he walked to the back grabbing a seat far away from the busy bustle of the coffee shop. As John stood in line while Oliver sat back people watching. In a couple of days, the world would know of his miraculous survival from his stint in the service and the hiding would be long forgotten. He was more than ready for that time now. A year taken to reacclimatize, it was now time for him to take his life back.

As Oliver sat back in a faraway booth. He heard a sound that ripped through him like a warm knife slicing through something. It was a laugh. A laugh that he hadn't heard in years, but was all too familiar to him. Flashes of memories played through his mind like electrical currents being shocked into him. There was only one person that infectious laugh could belong to. Felicity?

His eyes followed the sound until his eyes found the culprit. The woman stood at the counter paying as she talked at the speed of lightning, another familiarity. A nude dress hugged her curvy body with bold colorful heels on her feet. She turned slightly and if her backside was any judge then it was definitely his Felicity. He remembered that very vividly.

The barista handed her the order calling her name as Felicity left her lips. It had to be her, no doubt in his mind. He wasn't just imagining things. Felicity was in Starling. When, how and why?

She moved down the line revealing another figure beside her. A small child that couldn't be no more than five. The little girl cheered grabbing the bag from Felicity. **_Cake pop!_**   _ **Thank you mama**_.

He almost choked on his nonexistent drink. Felicity was a mother? So much was happening that he almost couldn't keep up.

As Felicity gathered her things, the child looked his way and he didn't know if he was imagining it, but she looked at him. More than likely she was just looking in his direction and not at him. There was no reason for her to know him. She looked back up to Felicity who blew her a kiss mouthing you're welcome.

He couldn't move, he was frozen in place watching the interaction between the two. She was a beautiful little girl and her excitement over the muffin in her hands showed all over and she couldn't be still. Her small frame was almost too small to contain it. He noticed everything about her. The standard school uniform she was wearing. Two long dusty brown ponytail pigtails tied off with ribbons. The bright unicorn backpack she carried. Her smile stretched over her entire face scrunching her eyes, a trait she definitely received from her mother. She looked his way again and what stood out most to him this time were her eyes. Eyes that were all too familiar to him. They were the same eyes that looked back at him every morning in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect the amazing feedback I got on the first chapter at all. You guys are the sweetest. So, as promised, it will be continued. :) Enjoy chapter 2! xoxo

 

_Felicity was awake, but chose to keep her eyes closed. Maybe if she did she would fall back asleep. Beside her she felt Oliver stir and could feel his eyes on her. He was awake._

_"Please don't tell me you're a morning person." Felicity rolled over on her stomach pulling the covers over her head groaning into her pillow._

_She heard a soft laugh come from Oliver and the bed shift. "I am, but I take it you're not."_

_"God no." Never had she been one that looked forward to the bright sunlight, birds chirping or anything like that. "I need at least two cups of coffee before I utter the words good morning."_

_"What if I told you I had something better than coffee that would surely make you consider being a morning person?"_

_Felicity turned back over and peeked from under the sheets skeptically as Oliver held a mischievous smile on his face. She raised her eyebrow questionably. "What do you mean?"_

_"You trust me," he asked her._

_She had just met him the night before. He pretended to be her boyfriend to get a guy to leave her alone. They hit it off and now they were here. Not to mention giving her the best sex she ever experienced._

_It was the first time she ever had sex with someone she met in the same day. But it was something about him. She could hear her college roommate’s voice in the back of her mind telling her not to be stupid. Telling her to make sure she at least had her pepper spray on hand._

_No introductions past their first names had been made and for some reason they both seemed to like it that way. Last names would throw them into more serious territory and they both agreed they were only having fun._

_"Yes," she nodded._

_"Good." His smile grew wider as he disappeared underneath the covers._

_"What are you..." Her words were cut off the instant she felt Oliver's hands move up her naked thighs. His fingers found her panties and he slowly pulled them down. She knew where they were headed now. "Oh!"_

_Cooper had done it before, but she never really got the feel that he knew what he was doing. She even began preferring that he not even attempt it, but Oliver...Oliver was a magician with his mouth. Last night had been so exhilarating that she wondered briefly if it could be topped._

_She gripped the sheet beneath her as Oliver continued to disappear between her legs. He pushed himself up so far his face was practically buried inside her. She almost smelled as great as she tasted. Oliver darted his tongue out separating her folds. He pushed his tongue inside circling it around. He curved her tongue pulling a cry deep from within her. Her grip on the sheets tightened and they were bunched up at her sides._

_He nibbled down on her clit with his teeth before darting his tongue across it to ease the bruising sensation._

_"Oliver..." Her breathing was shallow and coming out in pants. Her hands began to slide underneath her shirt._

_Oliver's movements ceased and he looked up briefly. "No," he shook his head. "Hold on to the headboard," he told her. "I'll make you come undone all on my own. You just continue to lay here." Last night, things happened so fast with them, but right now he intended to take his sweet time with her now._

_Felicity nodded heading his instructions. She reached back taking a firm grip of the headboard. Her eyes closed as Oliver's lips found her again. He took her legs and widened them even more by placing them on her shoulder._

_She began rocking back and forth against his face as her legs shook. Her heels dug into his back desperately trying to cling on more. Oliver brought his hands around both legs and held her down restricting all of her movement._

_"Oh God," she cried. Her hands flew to his head trying to hang on. The pleasure was hitting her with so much intensity that she hoped she didn't draw blood from his scalp._

_He nibbled at the sensitive skin at her hip bone kissing across her mound. He spread her open even more and licked every spot collecting all the juice dripping from her.  and basically slurping up every drop her body created._

_"Yes," she shouted. "Oliver, yes." Oliver was a force to be reckoned with. Her orgasm hit her as hard as it ever hard. Her entire body shook as the waves moved through her tingling from head to toe. She always thought toes curling was just an expression, but here right now, she knew it was much more than that. It was real if you had the right guy._

_Oliver finally released his hold on her and her legs slid right down to the bed. Even though she felt thoroughly spent and ravished, she was definitely awake. Oliver hovered over her with a cocky grin on his face as he watched her come down from her high courtesy of him. He wiped the hair away from her face as Felicity tried to regulate her breathing. He dragged his thumb down her cheek and chin. "How was that," he asked._

_She rolled her eyes at his cockiness before breaking out into a satisfied smile. He definitely proved her wrong. Waking up to an amazing orgasm was definitely the best way to rise._

_"The only thing I can say is good morning."_

_Oliver stood up from the bed impressed with himself as he looked down at Felicity pleasantly ravished. "I'll let you gather yourself as I head to the restroom."_

_~~~~_

_"Plans today?" Felicity didn't know if Oliver needed to leave or had to be somewhere. He wasn't making any earnest effort to run for the hills. His performance that morning definitely worthy of staying longer._

_"None. I don't have any concrete plans while I'm out here. I'm just going where the wind takes me I guess," he shrugged._

_"I have no plans either. You can stay here, unless you..."_

_"Well then I have plans now," he cut her off with a smile._

_"Good," she smiled back._

_Oliver continued to watch Felicity comb through her hair. They style from yesterday was gone and it all fell past her shoulders now._

_"The way your hair was last night, I liked that," he said._

_Felicity brushed her hair back before tying it up into a messy bun atop of her head. "Oh, my Khaleesi braid."_

_"You're what?"_

_"Khaleesi braid," she repeated. "That's what I call it."_

_Oliver wasn't versed in hairstyles and even though he had a mother and younger sister, he stayed away from them when they prepared for any type of event. And when he was with Laurel, she mainly stuck to her straight or loose curl style. Nothing too different or drastic._

_"Kha what?"_  
  
_Felicity turned to him. "Khaleesi. Daenerys Targaryen. Game of Thrones. Mother of dragons."_

_Nothing but confusion clouded Oliver's face as Felicity used words he had never heard of._

_She stared at him in disbelief at his innocent ignorance. "You're serious?"_

_"Yeah, I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_She walked up to him palming his face. "This is adorable." She erupted into a laugh watching his confusion. "It's a tv show."_

_"Yeah, still nothing."_

_"Do you watch tv," she asked next._

_"Yeah, mostly sports though."_

_"Of course," she scoffed. Before she asked her next question, she already knew the answer would be no. "Have you ever binge watched a tv show before. You know, like pick a show and watch the entire season in one sitting or like a weekend."_

_Oliver crossed his arms shaking his head. "Nope."_

_"Alright. Today's plans have been decided," she announced with an animated clap. "I am going to introduce you to one of my favorite activities. Staying holed up inside, binging a show and eating nothing but junk food all day. It's a must."_

_"Junk food? Junk like what?"_

_Felicity grabbed onto Oliver's arms burying her head in his chest. "Cookies, chips, popcorn. Whatever we can think of," she mumbled. "We can even order pizza if you want."_

_"I'm not a big junk food person."_

_"Don't worry. You won't lose that figure in a day’s time."_

_"That's not what I was thinking," he laughed. "Good to know you're concerned about my body though."_

_"Purely for selfish reasons," she winked._

_Except it wasn't a wink because both eyes closed momentarily. How could someone be so adorable and sexy? Never before had he been this transfixed with a girl so soon._

_"So, you've never really done on a tv binge before," she asked._

_"You make it sound like a drug haze," he snorted. "But no, never." He didn't have any one to binge with. Tommy was his go to party guy, Thea watched nothing but the typical teen shows, Laurel was too busy planning the rest of their lives. "A girl I know always said that too much tv destroyed your brain."_

_"That's complete bullshit. You don't have to take life so serious every waking moment. It's good to relax from time to time and escape."_

_"Are we each other's escape?" Suaveness clouded his voice as he titled his head down to her._

_Felicity gave a shrug in response. She turned her body into his brushing up against him. "Maybe," she whispered._

_"I'll gladly be that for you." He leaned down briefly connecting their lips._

_"I just want it to be on record that I'm an avid tv fan and I happen to have a very high IQ. I'm pretty damn smart."_

_Oliver was beginning to realize there might be more to Felicity than the nice hips, seductive lips, great sex and snarky personality. "Beauty and brains. I'm intrigued. Is there more to that story?"_

_"Make it through season one of Game of Thrones and you just may learn more about me."_

_"Alright," he nodded. "I'm always game for a good challenge."_

_~~~~_

_As Oliver left to go get his stuff from his hotel room. Felicity took the time to straighten back up a bit, shower, and produce the junk food. She ordered a pizza and even salad for Oliver that she made clear she wasn't eating a leaf of._

_Oliver returned showered and with fresh clothes ready to be introduced to the world of Westeros. Before they realized it, they were on the last episode of season one and almost done eating a large pepperoni pizza with pineapples only on Felicity's half._

_"See." Felicity pointed to the laptop screen as Oliver held her computer in his lap. "That's why she's called the mother of dragons."_

_Oliver looked down at Felicity next to him with her leg thrown over him. She munched on a piece of pineapple. He wasn't a fan of pineapple on pizza, but her lips around it made it seem like it could be the best thing ever._

_"Why does she resonate with you? I can clearly tell she's badass, but what makes you like her so?"_

_"I guess because she was thrown into these terrifying circumstances completely out of her element, but she quickly adapted. She transformed from this meek and scared girl to a strong woman. She basically rose from the ashes."_

_Oliver nodded accepting her answer. "I see your point. You also forgot to mention that's she's super hot."_

_"Men and their one track minds," she mumbled with a laugh. "But I agree, she is gorgeous."_

_As the credits rolled, Felicity decided to pick his brain. "Who's you're favorite?" She held her finger up before he could answer. "This better be a good answer or we are stopping this right now."_

_"This," he repeated. "You and I or continuing the show?"_

_You and I. The way it phrased made her heart skip a beat. Felicity stared down at his heated eyes as his fingers crawled up her thighs exposed by the cutoff shorts she was wearing._

_"Both," she said playfully knocking his hand away._

_Oliver laughed and took a long drawn out pause. Felicity rolled her eyes at the dramatization. "The bastard," he finally answered._

_Felicity swatted his chest as Oliver laughed grabbing her hand in his. "Don't call him that. It's so mean. Good acceptable answer though."_

_Oliver's finger hovered over the mouse. "Season two?"_

_Felicity shook her head and closed her laptop. She sat it on her nightstand. She pushed herself up and straddled him. "We could talk or..." Felicity's fingers played with the waistband of Oliver's pants as she dragged her lips across his Adams apple. She slipped her hands inside immediately drawing a deep groan from Oliver. "Or would you rather do this," she whispered._

_He captured her lips with his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He sucked down on her tongue immediately tasting the pineapple on her._

_"Not fair," he mumbled against her lips. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over on the bed. "But hell yeah."_

* * *

Felicity walked into her usual lunch spot finding her best friend Iris seated towards the back typing away on her tablet. "Hey," she slid into her seat.

"Hey chick," Iris spoke back as Felicity slid into her seat. "I went ahead and ordered your usual."

"Thanks." Felicity sat her purse down running a hand through her curls.

Felicity met Iris her senior year of college. Iris was working at the local coffee shop when she found Felicity falling asleep in a booth and offered her coffee. Felicity and her overactive mouth declined by launching into an explanation that because she was still breastfeeding and had found out that Mia was sensitive to caffeine, she couldn't have any. She came to the coffee shop desperately hoping that the aroma would at least give her a jolt somehow. Iris was sympathetic towards her and offered to make Felicity a smoothie with natural energy supplements. The smoothie gave Felicity new life and a friendship was born that very day.

Felicity grabbed a breadstick tearing off a piece popping it into her mouth. "What are you working on," she asked Iris.

"This piece on the Glades and why the funding seems to dwindling for that particular area." Iris flipped her tablet closed sitting it to the side. "Mayor Blood doesn't seem as for the people as he claimed."

"Are politicians ever what they say," Felicity responded.

Iris gave a definitive shake of her head. "So, how's your work day going?"

"The usual."

"Get a chance to work on your prototype?"

"Not today," Felicity huffed. The system decided to go bonkers and crash."

"You fixed the entire system before noon?"

"Do you not realize who you're talking to," she joked.

"You're right. All hail Ms. Smoak," Iris laughed.

Felicity was the owner of Overwatch, an IT tech company. They did everything from fixing minor everyday problems that arose to updating software for major companies in town. Recently she had been trying to move into more of a developmental aspect. IT issues could practically be done in her sleep at this point, so she wanted more of a challenge. It had always been her dream to do more, but life happened, so she fell into the safe instant net of IT.

Having her own company wasn't something to frown on and she did good being a young single mother and all. Now she was ready to do more to reach the next step in her life. Her goal...what if she could use technology to advance medical procedures? It was a brainstorming idea she had from years ago. Then she learned the news of what happened to Oliver and it intensified her want to achieve that goal even more.

The waiter brought out their meals and they began eating and catching up as usual.

"So," Iris cleared her throat. "Barry wants to know if you and Billy are going to ever go out again."

Felicity eyed her over her glass. "Barry or you?"

"Okay fine me. What's going on there?"

"Nothing," Felicity shrugged. "Iris, it’s been months now, you should know the answer is no."

"Why?"

Felicity held her hand up cutting off her whine. "He was boring Iris. He like super wound up and only wanted to talk about his badges of honor he got on the force. Not to mention, the events after dinner left a lot to be desired." She figured if she would sit through a dinner that horrible, she should at least try to see if she could get something out of the deal. Big mistake.

Iris gasped. “You never told me any of this. You mean the two of you..."

Felicity nodded.

"And it was..."

Felicity nodded again. "As soon as we were done, I faked like there was an emergency with Mia and the sitter and ran like hell."

Iris dropped her fork to her plate. "Felicity..."

"What," she laughed.

"Using Mia as a cover, shame on you." Iris's fake outrage only lasted for a few seconds before she erupted into laughter. Felicity joined in until they quieted down as the other patrons inside began looking at them.

"Was it that bad," Iris whispered.

"Yes," Felicity groaned. "There was no connection, no spark, no nothing. And his hands are sort of small and weird."

"Oh.” Iris frowned. “Unfortunate for him.”

"What about Eddie? Barry said he's available?"

"What are you trying to do, pass me around the precinct," she gawked.

Iris playfully threw a napkin at Felicity as they laughed. Felicity dodged it as she laughed. "He's way too metrosexual for me anyway."

"Excuses," Iris sang.

"Listen, they're not excuses. Besides them being horrible choices, I have to make sure whatever guy I seriously entertain I can see being in Mia's future."

"I just feel like you don't have to think serious all the time. I mean, you can have fun. However, since Billy was bad in the sack, fun with him is out of the question."

"Having fun is how I ended up with little miss Mia. Remember, so let’s be careful with the fun," Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Good point.”

"It's just...I don't know," Felicity shrugged. "No guy I've met yet has potential."

"It'll take some time. I mean look at me. Barry was right under my nose the entire time and it took years for me to realize it, so maybe your guy is right around the corner. The guy won't be Oliver, but maybe he could be the next best thing."

Iris was basically reading her mind like a good friend would. Felicity never even told her mother the extent of Mia's conception. Only Iris knew the whole truth. The only one that knew Oliver Queen was the father of her child.

"Even when or if I finally find a guy that makes me fall for him, I'll never forget Oliver. He gave me my greatest joy in life in Mia. He will always be a part of me."

"I know," Iris smiled sympathetically. "I just wish the two of you could've gotten the story book ending you deserved."

"With Oliver, it was instant. Neither of us had to work hard. It wasn't conventional, but it worked, even if it was for a short time."

Iris dropped a comforting hand on Felicity's giving it a squeeze. She grumbled as her phone vibrated for the fourth consecutive time. "Sorry. Let me check this," she picked it up. She began reading through the long winded messages. "I have to go," she sighed. "Something about a big surprise announcement from Queen Consolidated." She raised her hand and asked for a to go box.

"QC? What does that have to do with you? That's not your expertise."

"I know." She boxed up her pasta and dropped two 20 bills on the table. "But apparently Mason wants all hands on deck, must be major. Who knows what it could be," she shrugged.

Felicity stood up as Iris grabbed her things. They exchanged a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later," Iris said before heading for the exit.

~~~~

Oliver sat sunken into a chair as heavy thought after heavy thought clouded his mind. He had been getting ready for the press conference at QC, but at some point he needed to take a seat just to breathe. In his hands, he flipped a silver dog tag between his fingers. It had seen much better days. It was a bit chipped and scratched up, but it was still with him after all these years.

Going from declared dead to alive. What a transformation. He remembered that day like it was just yesterday. It was maybe three months after his training was over. The day started off normal like every other morning had been for him so far. It started out like any other mission. His crew was traveling along the roads quietly surveying the area until their truck ran over a bomb. They were immediately blown to shreds. He was the only member to survive, but barely and he definitely didn't come out unscathed. He didn’t know how many days had passed until he was found on the side of the road broken and battered. Injuries amassed all over. There were still some scars on his body to prove it. He was out of it for a while and woke up to find himself in a facility covered in casts and bandages from head to toe.

He had a Dr. Tatsu Yamashiro to thank for saving his life. She and her staff worked diligently to rehabilitate him.

In the midst of his recovery. He learned the news of his crew being hit had traveled and after no immediate sign of him, his family had him declared legally dead. His family had mourned him and the entire time he was alive, but couldn’t get to them. He decided to let them continue to think that because he wasn't sure if he would even survive the recovery process. It was hell. It was excruciating and it might have taken years, but a full recovery had been made.

He returned to Starling City a year ago. The joy of seeing his family again was more than he could’ve imagined. The family that he had run away from welcomed him back with ecstatic open arms. It was his decision to let his survival be known to only a select few. He was able to rightfully reconnect with them again.

The question as to why he had been the only one of his young crew to survive was always questioned why he was the one to survive. Maybe because he had a little girl out there that needed him.

He hadn't ever forgotten Felicity or the time they had together. He wondered if she had moved on. If she ever found out who he really was. Had she ever tried to contact him or his family. There were so many unanswered questions.

John burst through the door interrupting his deep trance. "Oliver..."

"Yeah?" He immediately straightened up and slipped the dog tag back in his pocket.

John looked at his disheveled demeanor questionably. "You've seemed a bit out of it lately. Nervous about today?"

Oliver slipped the dog tag in his pants pocket dragging his hand across his stiff neck. He cradled his face in his palms sighing heavily. He could lie and say yeah, but he was definitely on an entirely different level of nerves with something this huge.

John stood over him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

He looked up briefly from his hands. "When we were at the coffee shop the other day, I saw Felicity," he confessed.

John's movements ceased. He pulled his hand away in disbelief. "Felicity," he repeated. "You mean the girl you couldn't ever forget? That Felicity? Here in Starling?"

Oliver nodded. "The one and only."

John was the only person Oliver confided in about Felicity. He remembered being prepared not to like John when his mother hired him as his bodyguard. That quickly went away after one meeting and they became closer and formed a unique bond. He didn't know why, but he trusted John with that precious information regarding Felicity. Even though Tommy was his best friend since before either could practically walk, John was a confidant with a comforting spirit and he held wisdom and advice like no other.

"Did she see you?"

Oliver shook his head. He wondered what would’ve happened if Felicity did see him. Would she even remember him? If she and the little girl saw him. "She has a kid," he blurted out to John.

"Well I mean that's not a crazy thought. It's been years..."

"She has a kid," Oliver repeated louder. He stood up walking towards John letting the sentence register with him. "A kid that can't be older than five."

"Shit." John looked as if he was going to fall going fall into the chair behind him. He stalked over to the bar grabbing up the bourbon. He poured a considerable amount into a glass. "Here," he pushed it into Oliver's chest. "You definitely need this right now."

Oliver took the glass and quickly swallowed the caramel colored liquid. He winced as the burn hit the back of his throat while John took a shot of his own.

"Jesus man," John sighed.

"I know right. It's a definite possibility. We were young and sort of wild..." Everything added up and the timeline made sense. He knew that protection wasn't always effective. A condom probably broke here or there and they did slip up once going without. So the odds were definitely in his favor for being her father. "I looked at her John." He felt emotion threatening to riddle his voice. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Her hair was styled the exact same way Thea used to wear hers. She even has my eyes. I know having blue eyes is not a definitive trait, but I know it for sure because I can feel it in here." Oliver placed his hand over his heart. "She's my little girl." Ever since he saw the two of them, there was a gnawing feeling in his chest.

There was a knock on the door and in walked his sister. Her hands were on her hips and a frown dressed her face. She crossed her arms upon seeing him still underdressed. His shirt wasn’t buttoned all the way and undone at the sleeves. His jacket was thrown against a chair.

"Ollie, you were supposed to be ready five minutes ago. You know how mom gets when we're late."

"I figured I would go for fashionably late," he told her.

"You're coming back from the dead, that's dramatic enough for an entrance." Thea drew her eyes as she noticed the glasses in their hands.

Oliver laughed softly at Thea's annoyance. “Sorry Speedy.”

"I'll take it from here Thea," John spoke up. "He's just a bit nervous about being in front of the paps again."

"I'm sure he is," Thea teased rolling her eyes at Oliver. She walked up to buttoning his shirt up before pulling him into a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Now the rest of the world gets to share my amazing brother again." She placed a kiss on his cheek and wiped her lipstick stain off his cheek. "Five minutes," she reiterated before slipping out of the door.

Oliver exhaled deeply as he struggled to button his sleeves. His mind was on everything but this press conference. He finally got the sleeves buttoned and slipped his jacket on. He dropped his hands to his sides flicking his thumb against his forefinger. He didn't even have her last name, all he knew was Felicity, what good with that do him? There could be many. How exactly would he go about finding her?

John grabbed Oliver's shoulders with firm hands. He fixed his shirt collar, adjusted his tie and fixed the collar on his jacket. His nerves might have been on edge, but at least he was presentable now. "Listen to me. We can't do anything until we know for sure."

"We," Oliver repeated.

"Yes we," John emphasized. "I'm the only one that knows about you and her. Plus, I wouldn't let you go through something like this alone. Just..." John quieted trying to come up with a plan that could keep Oliver calm for the time being. "Get through this for now." John picked up Oliver's note cards and handed them to him. "I will make some calls and do some digging."

Oliver wasn't a big hugger, but he pulled John into a hug that surprised John just as much as himself. "Thank you man," he said.

~~~~

Felicity's phone began buzzing like crazy against her island counter. She picked it up to see consecutive messages from Iris. She read the last one.

**Turn on your tv now! Turn to the news!**

A bit confused, Felicity picked up the remote and quickly cut it on and went to the news station.  **Breaking news: Oliver Queen is alive.**

The remote clattered to the counter as the sound of a plate she forgot she was holding crashed to the floor. She looked down at the plate shattered into pieces at her feet. 

She could hear the sudden patter of Mia's feet against the carpet. She knew the curiosity would get the best of her and would try to run inside. "Stay back Mia," she told her daughter. "Mommy just had a small accident. It's fine, go back to playing." Felicity bent down and began scooping up the big pieces of the plate. 

As she swept up the rest of the shards, so many thoughts ran through her mind. Felicity couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was alive. The guy that swept her off her feet for a couple of weeks in one of the most desperate times of her life was alive. Most importantly, the father of her child was alive. 

She felt tears trying to well up in her eyes at the sudden and she desperately pushed them back. Didn't need to let them fall because she would have to explain why she was crying to Mia. She sniffed them away turning everything off until she could get Mia into the bed.

Later that night as she ended her phone call with Iris, Felicity sat to the table with her laptop in front of her. She brought the wine glass to her lips slowly draining it dry as she hit replay on the news clip for the fifth time. The press conference began playing with a voice over from the anchor. He stood surrounded by his family, but her eyes didn't drift away from Oliver. Those eyes. The baby blues that Mia inherited. Of course their daughter would inherit the one thing that made Felicity gawk at him the most when she first met him. She looked at him standing at the podium and those blues were still prevalent. He still looked like her Oliver. 

> In a surprising press conference at Queen Consolidated, flanked by family members, Oliver Queen announced that he was alive. 
> 
> We all remember when Queen made the surprising move to join the armed forces. Thought to have been killed in an accident while overseas, it was revealed today that he in fact did survive. He was severely wounded and it took years for him to fully recuperate. Mr. Queen returned to Starling City last year, but decided to keep his miraculous survival under wraps in an attempt to quietly and peacefully reunite with his family and close friends. Now that he has made his presence known, he intends to join his family's company working closely with QC's newest division...Applied Sciences.
> 
> We will continue to follow this developing story closely. 

Felicity closed the laptop and took her empty glass to the kitchen sink. She braced her hands on the counter blowing out a shaky breath. No sleep for her in the near future. She would like awake at night taking her brain. This turn of events held so many implications. What step to take next? What would she do? So many questions and no answers in sight. 

She peeked her head inside Mia's bedroom to check on her. She was still asleep with her small framed sprawled all over the bed as her feet hung from underneath the covers. She was such a wild sleeper and Felicity could remember the amount of times her foot ended up in her face. Felicity tucked her back into the bed making sure to securing her stuffed unicorn next to her side. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she slipped out and headed for her room. 

As soon as she entered the room, her feet headed towards her vanity table. She sat down reaching for her jewelry box. In the hidden compartment and she pulled out the piece of memorabilia that she never was able to get rid of. Her fingers brushed against the silver as the memory of the last time she saw Oliver flooded to her mind. 

_It had come time for them to depart. Oliver stood outside her door glancing toward his bike. He began reaching into his pocket and pulled out a long chain. On the end of it dangled two plain silver dog tags. "It's just something small to remember this crazy, yet fun summer by."_

_Felicity looked down at it as Oliver held it in his palm. "But I didn't get you anything," she stuttered._

_"You didn't have to," he told her. He gave her a genuine smile._

_She took them from him as he leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. His lips lingered against her skin for long beat until he finally pulled back slowly. Felicity couldn't help but to look up in his eyes as they stared back at her. They held a different gaze from the many others before. It was like a longing look, something she never witnessed before. The look made her feel warm and tingly all over and she placed her hand on her stomach as if she could feel the sudden jitters inside. She didn't even realize they were holding hands until he released hers and they dropped to her sides._

_Oliver turned towards his bike, but Felicity grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Wait."_

_She began fumbling around with the necklace until she finally opened the clamp. She separated the dog tags keeping the smaller one for herself. "Here." She slipped the chain around his neck. "Now we both have one."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you got tidbits of their life after the summer, and where they are now. The flashbacks in the beginning and the end jumped around a bit in this chapter, but hopefully it was easy to follow. If not, just ask and I'll explain it. More pieces will begin to unravel as the chapters go on. Thoughts???


	3. Chapter 3

  

 

 _Oliver had been up for at least an hour already while Felicity was still sound asleep. He had showered and made as much noise as possible, but nothing stirred Felicity. She was still softly purring oblivious to it all._ _Finally having enough, he used one of his mother's favorite tactics. He opened the blinds letting the sunlight burst through and yanked the covers off of Felicity._

_"Oliver," she shrieked. Felicity covered her face trying to curl up into a ball, but Oliver grabbed her ankles pulling her down the bed. “What was that for,” she groaned._

_“You weren’t waking up on your own,” he shrugged._

_“Because it’s still so early.”_

_“It’s almost noon,” he countered. “I'm hungry and I need food." He pulled her down some more until her legs were hanging off the bed._

_"We have Eggos," she whined. Oliver's face immediately frowned. "What? What's wrong with Eggos?"_

_"They're disgusting," he said simply. The only reason he ate them before was because they had fooled around for hours and hours. Exploring her body was so enticing that he didn't even care about the actual food. "I need real breakfast food now and I'm going to force you to eat real food as well."_

_"Real food is overrated," Felicity snorted a laugh as she stretched with a yawn. "Join me in the shower," she offered._

_"If I join you in the shower, we won't get out until late and then we'll be forced to eat those stale things again." Oliver pushed himself off the bed just as Felicity reached for him. "I’ve already showered, so I politely decline."_

_"Wow. You've figured out my deceptive ways already." She crawled out of the bed not caring about how messy she looked. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."_

_Oliver found a local diner that served brunch and in 30 minutes, they arrived on his bike. Oliver held the diner door open, letting Felicity enter first._

_"Thank you kind sir," she said walking in. She glanced back briefly to see Oliver's eyes on her lower half. "So you were just trying to gaze at my ass instead of being a gentleman?"_

_"Both," he smiled admiring her in the cutoff shorts she was wearing._

_Felicity slipped into the window booth as Oliver slid into the opposite side across from her. A waitress, Jane, made it to their table not long after they sat down. Felicity didn’t realize how hungry she was until her stomach began to growl._

_“So,” Oliver started. “What’s your beef with real food?”_

_Felicity looked up from her glass with a roll of her eyes. She threw her straw paper at him. “I like real food and it’s not like I don’t eat; the problem is that I can’t cook.” She paused trying to decide if she wanted to give him information that fell more into the personal side of her life. So far neither of them had divulged anything too personal. Their time was spent being more intimate and explicit. But still there was this strange sense of comfortableness they had with each other._

_“My mom isn’t a great cook either,” she continued as she played with the straw in her glass. “When I was younger she worked a lot, so Eggos and other microwaveable products helped me survive.”_

_Oliver noticed the slight shift in Felicity’s demeanor and decided to take over the conversation._

_“Well my mother always harped on eating full course meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Same time each day might I add._

_“You make her sound like a drill sergeant,” Felicity laughed._

_“You have no idea,” he said letting out a low whistle. “Twenty-one years of that life, so now it’s second nature for me at this point.”_

_“Let’s make a deal,” Felicity offered him her pinky. “I let you turn me on to your definition of real food, and I’ll have you indulge the finest thrills of junk and unhealthy things. You’ve only witnessed a small sample of it so far. There is so much more in my arsenal.”_

_“It’s a deal,” he laughed._

_Thankfully, it didn’t take too much longer for their food to be ready because they were both starved at this point. Oliver couldn't help, but laugh watching Felicity's excitement over food. Felicity did a small dance as her eyes widened at the assortment. In front of her sat hash browns, bacon and eggs, a plate of waffles, and a bowl of fruit._

_"This is better than Eggos right,” Oliver asked._

_She waved her hand brushing him off. "Yeah yeah whatever." She stuffed a forkful of hash browns in her mouth and looked up at him smiling. Oliver delved into his omelet offering Felicity a taste._

_Jane returned with the can of whip cream Felicity requested just as Oliver was slipping the fork between her lips. She smiled at them making a small remark about the two of them being an adorable couple. They both gave her small smiles pretending as if the comment didn’t make both of their hearts stutter a bit._

_As Oliver drizzled the warm syrup over his pancakes, Felicity shook the can lightly and sprayed whip cream until the waffles were barely visible. Once again, Felicity felt Oliver's eyes staring holes into her. "What," she mumbled with the fork dangling in her mouth._

_"Would you like any waffles to go with your whip cream," he asked._

_Felicity playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't knock it until you try it." Felicity grabbed up a dollop of the cream on her fingertip and held her finger out to Oliver. "Here, taste."_

_Oliver grabbed Felicity's wrist and sucked her finger clean._

_"See? Good right?"_

_He wiggled his eyebrows at the sweet taste. "If I can always eat it off you, then yeah."_

_She raised her eyebrows as a seductive smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She kept her eyes on Oliver, slowly sucking the same finger into her mouth. "That can definitely be arranged," she whispered._

~~~~

_“You hack,” Oliver’s eyes gaped._

_“Don’t say it like that,” Felicity said looking around briefly. They had been sharing minor details about themselves over the meal. She learned that Oliver had been kicked out of three colleges, while Oliver learned that she had a particular set of skills._

_"Like what? Like it's an illegal activity."_

_“It’s a hobby,” she quickly countered. "You are now sworn to secrecy by the way."_

_"Why couldn't you start off simple with your favorite color or something?"_

_Felicity laughed at his cute frustration. "My favorite color is pink. I like to hack into things while wearing my pink framed glasses."_

_Oliver snorted an unexpected deep laugh. "How do you even find out you're good at something like that?"_

_"It was the one thing my father gifted me before he bolted never to be seen again. So since I was about nine, I've been tinkering with computers and different forms of technology. I'm pretty damn good at it now."_

_Oliver nodded listening intently. Her father leaving made sense with what she said about being on her own earlier. "It looks like I should've met you a lot earlier, especially when I was in school, I would've had you make my grades look a lot better, and I wouldn’t have had to college hop.”_

_“Who says I would've done that for you?”_

_"Because you can't say no to this face and charm."_

_"Please," she scoffed._

_"Really? You definitely weren't screaming no the night we met."_

_"Touché," she laughed. "You were probably a frat boy and I would've found a way to ruin your life digitally."_

_"I didn't join a frat. Joining a fraternity meant staying in one school for a consecutive amount of time.”_

_“Good argument,” she laughed. "I’ve been meaning to ask you, after this, what's your plan?_

_"Growing tired of me already?"_

_"No," she quickly answered. "Just wondering what's next for you. I have school, but that's obviously not in the plans for mister three time dropout," she joked. "You're going to keep wandering around or eventually find a place to settle. Go back home?”_

_This moment was the first time Oliver had actually thought about their impending departure in a long time. He had been having the time of his life with this whirlwind packaged into a petite frame. She was remarkable; smart, beautiful, funny…nothing like other women in his past. Pretty soon there would be no more Oliver and Felicity and truthfully, a part of him had to admit that he was dreading it._

_He cleared his throat before answering her question. "I'm actually joining the army. Well I've already joined, I'm stationed to leave in a couple of weeks. I'll head back home and then be off."_

_Felicity sat her drink down. Army was the last thing she expected. "You're serious," she asked. He nodded his head. “Well no wonder your body is like a washboard and you’re harping on me about my unhealthy appetite. You're already in full blown soldier mode." She wondered what type of dynamics were so bad that you would rather risk your life and serve the country instead of going to any of the million other options available. "What made you come to a decision like that?”_

_"My parents," he answered. "They run a prestigious company and expect me to fall right in line with them. They have their own idea of me, of who I should become and how I should live my life. I don't want to follow their path though, I want to find my own way. Make my own mistakes, learn and grow from them and succeed in the way I think is best for me."_

_“So, you’re basically leaving one drill sergeant for another one?”_

_"I guess you could put it that way," he laughed lightly._

_"Joining something of that magnitude takes a lot of courage, and you obviously think it's the right move for you. I happen to think it's very brave and something to be proud of."_

_"You know you're the first person that hasn't told me not to go or that I was making a mistake."_

_Felicity shrugged locking her fingers underneath her chin. "Your life, your choice. That's my motto."_

_"Is that the motto you choose to live by?"_

_"Trying to," she sighed. "This summer was my time to live for myself so to speak. All my life, I've been focused on not becoming just another person defined by her circumstances that I never really got the chance to live freely. So, I wanted to go against the norm for once, have fun, unwind...be free."_

_"Was picking me up in a bar part of the plan?"_

_"I think you have it backwards mister. You approached me."_

_"Yeah to save you from a guy that I’m pretty sure would’ve wasted your time that night."_

_"So, was that the only reason you did it? To save the poor fragile lonely girl in the bar?"_

_"Nope," he answered. "You happened to be just what I was looking for."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"The unexpected."_

_Felicity smiled fondly at Oliver's way with words. "Hopefully, I can give you a sendoff that's worthy of a soldier," she whispered._

_Oliver pushed himself up on his elbows leaning over the table. He grabbed Felicity's hand pulling her towards him. He kissed her fiercely slipping his hand into her hair holding her in place. He could taste the fruit on her lips and as he slipped his tongue through the opening she provided him, the taste of the whip cream assaulted him. He finally pulled away leaving her breathless. "It's been nothing short of amazing so far,” he told her_

_Felicity sat back down chewing on her bottom lip as an idea popped in her mind. Her eyes roamed over the table locating what she was looking for. "Seems like we have no other choice, but to keep it going." Felicity took the whipping cream can and dropped it inside her purse._

_Oliver's eyes widened as she looked back up at him with a wink. He could feel his pants constricting and the need growing deep inside of him. It was time to go. Oliver fished out his wallet and without even looking he dropped some bills on the counter. He knew it was way more than the total of the meal, but he didn't care. Jane was nice enough, she could keep the change. He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her behind him practically running towards his bike as Felicity's delirious laugh followed._

* * *

Oliver looked at the time seeing that it was a little past noon now. He had been so wrapped up in his first proposal for the division that he didn't realize how late it was getting. He grabbed his phone 

"Come on John, give me something." He squeezed it in his palms closing his eyes and leaned back against his chair. A knock at his door made him jump; he assumed it was his executive assistant. "Come in Jeffrey...Gar...Gerry! Come in Gerry." He still was struggling to get the poor guy's name right. This business lifestyle would take a little time to get used to. 

The door eased open and a feminine voice called out. "It's Laurel not Gerry this time thankfully," she smiled. "Still working on that?"

"How could you tell," he laughed lightly. 

"Busy?"

"No. Come on in."

Laurel walked further inside and held up a to go bag from a restaurant close by QC. "I was in the area getting lunch and I figured I would stop by and see if you'd eaten already. I brought an extra salad."

"I uh...I hadn't had the chance to actually, so yeah thank you. This is right on time."

"So...how's your first day going," Laurel asked.

"I haven't really done much yet. Just trying to get situated."

Silence drifted over the office and they soon began a generic, but friendly conversation. They talked about the weather, work and family. Laurel attempted to venture into to more personal details, but Oliver kept steering away from it.

Laurel Lance. One of the reasons he ran those years ago. His ex-girlfriend. From the age of 16 to 20 they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She had the girl next door personality. Smart, pretty, motivated...pretty much everything you would want in a girlfriend. Their parents were thrilled that their subtle matchmaking attempts worked. From the outside looking in, they were the perfect couple. As always, you had to look deeper to find the truth. Oliver wasn't in love with Laurel, not the way he was supposed to be. Sure he loved and cared about her, but it wasn't a deep connection. He fooled around on her, she accepted it and the routine went on as long as he allowed it.

He could never pinpoint why she held onto their sham of a relationship. Instead of her growing tired of him playing around, she held on tighter, squeezing until he was almost lifeless. She made plans for their future, ignoring all the signs telling her that there wouldn't be one. Maybe she felt if she did all the things, Oliver would conform, much like his parents’ line of thinking. The only thing it did was make him run for the hills. He ran so hard and fast, running right into Felicity's arms. As Oliver dug into his salad, a distant random memory suddenly hit him. 

_Oliver stood in the grocery store aisle as he watched Felicity examine the array of cookies displayed in front of her. Her hands were on her hips as she slowly moved back up and down the aisle._

_They had been in the store at least 20 minutes now and their cart already held more than enough junk, so he really didn't know what else she could possibly be looking for._

_Oliver grabbed a random tray of cookies and held it out to her. "What about these," he asked._

_She barely glanced at them before shaking her head. "Nope. I'm allergic to all nuts."_

_Oliver looked down noticing he was holding chocolate and peanut butter Oreos. "All nuts? Are you sure?" He couldn't help the obnoxious grin that popped up on his face at the horrible line he had just used._

_Felicity looked back at him with her face immediately growing red at the terribly veiled innuendo. "That was tragically lame," she laughed. She grabbed the package from him and threw it back on the shelf. She ran her hand down his chest and down the front his pants applying pressure just as she grabbed a handful of him. "Except yours though," she whispered in his ear. Felicity looked over and saw a woman with a child in her cart turn on the aisle. She quickly pushed herself away from Oliver leaving him very flustered._

_She tossed a bag of powdered donuts in the cart and moved over to the chips surveying her options._

_"There's absolutely nothing good on this aisle," Oliver said as his eyes scanned the selections._

_Felicity waved his judgement off. "For someone so against eating junk food, you sure have been eating all of mines and enjoying it."_

_Oliver waited patiently for the little family to leave the aisle. They passed by him as the mother gave him a small stiff smile. She could definitely sense what he and Felicity were up to. As she turned the corner disappearing, Oliver walked up behind Felicity pressing his body firmly against hers. He brought his arm up around her_

_"Because we made a deal remember," he whispered. His breath caused the small hair at the back of her neck to sway. He slipped his tongue out dragging it down her ear past the industrial piercing. He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth as he grabbed onto her hip. "Plus I've been working up quite an appetite when I'm around you and it seems to be coming back."_

_She rocked her hips against him drawing a moan from him. "Oh really?"_

_"Yes."_

_“For me or the food,” she questioned._

_“Both.” He brushed her hair off her neck and pressed a kiss to her skin sucking down on the sensitive area. “You taste slightly better though.” He wrapped his arm around her and held her close._

_She tapped his arm lightly and pointed to the bag that caught her eye. "Can you reach those?"_

_Oliver looked up scoffing at the question. "Felicity, I don't know exactly how tall you think I am." The chips were on the very first shelf. He was tall, but even his height came with limitations sometimes._

_Felicity groaned in frustration. She looked around and didn't see a worker anywhere near. "Seriously who would put chips that high up? It's a conspiracy." She turned looking Oliver up and down. She turned back to the shelf. "Pick me up please," she said._

_"Seriously," he questioned. Even picking her up wouldn't give them the length they needed._

_"You're joining the military and you mean to tell me that you can't lift a tiny little Felicity?"_

_"Is that a challenge," he asked._

_She crossed her arms across her chest and nodded._

_Oliver hadn't known her very long, but saying no to Felicity was growing increasingly harder with each passing day. He crouched down and motioned for her to hop on his shoulders._

_Felicity smiled proudly at the fact that she had won and hopped on throwing her leg over his shoulder. Oliver grabbed a hold of her thighs steadying her as he rose._

_"Walk a little closer please," she requested._

_Oliver did as she asked. He grabbed onto the shelf to give himself a bit more sturdiness._

_"Almost." A couple of bags tumbled to the floor falling at Oliver's feet. She strained reaching some more wiggling her fingers. "Got it!" Felicity grabbed the bag of chips with a happy shriek. Oliver held onto her hips holding her in place as he crouched back down slowly letting Felicity to her feet._

_She took a happy sigh of relief once she was on her feet again with her possession in her hands. She pushed herself to her tiptoes pressing a quick and chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you.”_

"Oliver!"

His mini trance was snapped as Laurel loudly called his name. “Yeah," he looked up at her.

"Where did you go just then," she asked. “You were completely zoned out, but smiling. You alright?”

"Oh,” he shook the memory away. “It was just something on my mind," he answered quietly. "Paparazzi still out front," he asked effectively changing the subject. 

"Yeah," she nodded. "One even trickled inside as I came in, but security promptly tossed him out. 

Oliver swallowed his bite of salad with a groan because he knew Laurel's appearance today could potentially evoke headlines about them. The media was chopping at the bit for any kind of news story. The sight of her visiting him would give them just that. 

"It's a big deal Ollie. You're alive, they want to know what's happening with you."

"Well they can keep waiting. I gave my statement. There's nothing else to add to it."

Every time Oliver's phone lit up his eyes drilled in on the screen hoping to see John's name. 

Laurel picked up on yet another distraction. His attention had been elsewhere the entire lunch. "Are you expecting someone or something because if you are, I don't mean to impose."

Oliver typed out another message to John and sat his phone down. "I'm just waiting to hear from John."

There was a knock on his door and just as he hopped up from his desk, the door opened and Tommy walked in. Oliver could feel his spirit deflate as he sunk back into his chair with the leather squeaking underneath him. Not at the sight of his best friend, but he was not the friend he wanted to see right now. 

"Trouble ensuing," Laurel mumbled. She rose from her seat with a smile and gave Tommy a quick hug. 

Tommy grinned as he looked from Laurel to Oliver trying to gauge the mood in the room. "Am I interrupting something," he asked. 

Oliver shook his head and walked from around his desk. "No, Laurel just came to visit for lunch.”

"You never bring me lunch," Tommy told her. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he and Laurel chose to ignore the comment. As she gathered her things, Oliver took care of the trash.

"I should be heading back to my office now. The three of us should get together soon," Laurel suggested. "Be like the old days."

Oliver smiled softly averting his eyes as he slipped his hands in his pockets. 

"Sounds like a plan," Tommy said interrupting the awkward silence. 

Laurel walked up surprising Oliver with a hug. "See you later." She leaned in kissing his cheek with her lips coming dangerously close to his. His natural reaction was to step back quickly giving her an uneasy smile. She didn't show any signs of noticing his stiff reaction and left soon after.

Oliver could feel Tommy's judging eyes follow him as he walked back around to his desk. He took off his jacket and tossed it down on his chair. He unbuttoned his sleeves and pushed them up suddenly feeling restricted.

"I wondered if the two of you were going to try and rekindle that flame again," Tommy said as he sat in the chair Laurel vacated. 

Again. Tommy was referencing the short time after Oliver made it back to Starling. He revealed to Laurel that he was alive because he knew Tommy wouldn't be able to hold it in. She and Tommy were still great friends and they were all friends growing up. Even if they didn't work out as a couple, he still considered her a friend, so he saw no harm in letting her know. 

They fell into convenient sex once and Oliver immediately knew it was wrong. He was reminded once again as to why they could never work out. He couldn't fully be himself around her. He wasn't able to confide in her. She had questions, but no answers for her ever came. Again, she was looking for more and he bolted. Maybe it was guilt for the way their previous relationship had gone or maybe it was guilt because no matter what, he couldn't be what she wanted him to be, even now. He regretted it as soon as it happened. He couldn't be with her when his heart wasn't in it. He distanced himself again, saying he was going to focus on being with his family. Today was the first time he had actually been that close and alone with her since.

"Happened once and it fizzled out remember?"

Tommy shrugged not seeing the big deal. "Yeah, but it was early on when things were still crazy. You're out in the public now with no more secrets. What else could possibly be standing in the way?"

A lot was standing in the way actually. A lot like a family he had out there. Oliver picked his phone up again seeing only a message from Thea this time. With an annoyance he tossed it to the side. "What's up man," he asked Tommy. 

"How do you feel about making an appearance at Verdant tonight?" He paused dramatically as Oliver watched him closely. "A party in your honor," he added. 

Oliver sighed. "Tommy, I don't remember asking for a party."

Tommy looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "You didn't, but as your best friend, your right hand man, your partner in crime," Tommy said rambling off numerous titles. "It is my scared duty to keep your best interests at heart."

"And that's a party," Oliver questioned. 

Tommy nodded. "I mean this is too great of an opportunity to pass up. For me, business would be booming..."

"Oh, so the truth comes out. You're going to pimp me out for selfish reasons."

"Just a bit." Tommy shrugged with a laugh before continuing. "I'm trying to pick out the best theme. The prodigal son returns, Queen of hearts...or maybe army theme. Oh yeah, that may be the one. Women love a man in uniform."

"Tommy," Oliver warned. 

"I'm mostly doing this for you."

"Me," Oliver laughed. "How?"

"Because I don't want my best friend to spontaneously combust. I mean come on. Seriously, how long has it been? Unless you and Laurel are looking to..."

"Nothing's going on there," he interrupted him reiterating what he said earlier. 

"Well, it's settled. You have no reason to not want to find an attractive lady tonight. I know just the chick too. Slim with long legs, red hair, a bit on the wild side..."

"Tommy, I'm not looking to find a random woman and take her home."

"You say that now, but just wait and see. You never know who you may see tonight."'

* * *

Felicity looked up to see her assistant Curtis placing a massive cup of coffee on her desk. She sat up with a heavy tired sigh. “How did you know?” She took of the warm liquid and pushed her hair away from her face.

"We’ve been working together for a while now. I think I can tell when you’re having a rough day.”

She inhaled the caffeine letting the aroma enter her nostrils before filtering through her body. She took a generous sip savoring the warm sweet taste.

“Thank you,” she hummed.

“You talking to me or the coffee,” he asked.

“Both,” she grinned. “But seriously, thank you Curtis.”

“Long night,” he asked.

“Sort of,” she nodded as she placed the cup down. “Didn’t get to bed until late.” Sleep didn’t find her so soon due to her mind being filled with a million thoughts.

"Mia," he questioned. 

"Yeah, you could say that." She sighed taking the paperwork from Curtis.

"Your next meeting isn’t for another hour. I’ll hold all your calls. Take a little nap or some time to yourself.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as he slipped out of her office.

As she looked over at the picture of Mia on her desk, she smiled softly at just how much she looked like Oliver. 

Years ago, her plan was to just have fun. Not fall in love. Who falls in love in just some with weeks? Better yet, how does that even happen? This wasn’t a movie; this was real life. The rules had been set by the both of them. No long term plans, just fun and then going on to live their lives separately.

When she found out she was pregnant, she refused to believe it. It took about a week for her to accept it. Probably had to do with the constant throwing up that changed her mind.

She knew Oliver was away in another country oblivious to it all. There were two options, she could have the baby on her own, or locate him and let him know the truth. Calling upon her tech skills, she pulled out all the stops to find him. Using facial recognition, she soon discovered that her Oliver was Oliver Queen of Starling City. Son of one of the most prestigious families in the United States. There had been a write up about how it surprised everyone when Oliver decided to join the army instead of assuming his rightful position as the company heir. The small tidbits he gave her about his life slowly began to make more sense and the puzzles fit together. 

The next step was actually finding where he was stationed. It took some time to track his location down. He was in the service, so that meant she was going up against some serious firewall. She had to be extremely careful because she definitely didn't want to end up in prison for hacking into classified government information. 

Just as she was drafting a letter to him, the news broke that he had been killed. It felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her. She mourned Oliver. Mourned him for his family that she didn’t even know, mourned what they shared even if it was just for a short time, mourned the fact that her child wouldn't know their biological father, mourned the fact that the first person she felt anything remotely real for was now gone. 

Now her child would grow up just like her, without a father. She made a promise to herself at an early age not to bring a child into this world without being absolutely sure that the father was around. She had already failed her child and she/he hadn't even entered the world yet. Now things changed once again. Oliver was alive, and the question of what to do still remained.

Her phone buzzed with a message from Iris.

**You going?**

Felicity opened the picture attachment to reveal a party flyer for Tommy Merlyn’s club Verdant. A welcome home party was being thrown for Oliver. Consecutive texts from Iris began coming in.

**I think you should.**

**You deserve a night out.**

**I know about that sexy black dress in the back of your closet.**

**Show him his baby mama is still hot as fuck.**

Okay that one literally made her laugh out loud.

**Seriously, are you going?**

Felicity hadn’t been out to a club since last year when Iris had to write a piece on Max Fuller’s new club. Felicity chewed down on her bottom lip contemplating her options. She could go and potentially run into him. But if she did, what would she even say? (Hey, welcome back to life. Remember me, the free spirited chick you sexed up for a summer? By the way, you knocked me up and we have a little girl. Congrats!) Did he even remember her? Did he still feel something for her? That didn’t matter. Mia, is ultimately the one that mattered the most in this dynamic. She deserved a chance to get to know her father. She deserved to experience what Felicity longed for as a child…a father.

Felicity typed out a message of her own and hit send.

**“You free to babysit tonight?”**

**~~~~**

Oliver pushed himself inside John’s place just as he opened the door. "Please tell me you have some information," he said immediately. 

John closed the door. "Hello to you too."

Oliver relaxed slightly. "Sorry, I'm just a little antsy. I don't know what to expect."

John walked over and grabbed the folder off his table. He turned to him holding the folder out to him. “I had to enlist Lyla to help, so she knows,” he warned Oliver.

"Yeah, she's your wife, I trust her." Oliver reached for the folder, but pulled his hand away not able to read the info himself. "I’ll let you do it. Please."

"Felicity Megan Smoak is her full name. Twenty-six-year-old from Vegas. Graduated from MIT with a degree in cyber security and computer sciences. 

Oliver paced back and forth as John continued. His palms were growing sweaty and he clasped them together to stop his finger tick. 

"Right out of college, Ray Palmer offered her a job here in town at Palmer Tech. She accepted, so that’s why she’s here in Starling. She worked for Palmer for a couple of years and then branched off on her own to open a small tech company here in town, Overwatch.” 

John paused and looked up in Oliver’s eyes just as he got to the most important piece of information. "She's not married, but does have a four-year-old. John closed the folder and gave Oliver the last crucial tidbit. "No mention of the child's father."

Oliver grabbed the file from John and sat down processing everything. He read over the papers again. His eyes stayed on the picture of her. It was from when she worked at Palmer Tech. His fingers lightly glided over the image. She was still beautiful with that vibrant smile full of life.

It was her. The first name, the tech background, Vegas, and the age...it all made sense. It was his Felicity. 

"It’s her. No doubt about it. What do I do now John," he asked. "I mean, do you think she knows I'm that Oliver."

"Your face has literally been plastered everywhere and you haven't changed that much since then. I'm positive she knows by now."

“If I don’t say anything right away, do you think she will come to me?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. "This is a lot for her to take it as well.” John scrubbed his face and crossed his arms over his chest sitting next to Oliver. “Let’s go over what she went through as well. The two of you have this rendezvous. For some reason, you both decided to go back to being strangers, only thing is she finds out she's pregnant not long after, so now there’s no way to forget you or what happened. Right when she learned something of that magnitude Then news of you dying hits every major network, so she learns not only who you are, but that she will have to be a single mother. She does that and then now learns that you are actually alive. I have whiplash just repeating it.” 

"She was alone all this time," Oliver sighed. He felt guilt washing over him like a downpour. His need to run away from responsibility made him miss the biggest responsibility of all. His own flesh and blood. He didn't know what or if Felicity ever said anything about him to her, but to spend four years of your life without a father. She was just a small child, but if she took after Felicity, she was definitely smart. Four was a school age and he was sure she witnessed other kids with both parents, so she more than likely knew she was supposed to have a father. 

"Oliver, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know. No one is to blame for these events."

"How am I not? I left her."

“It was a mutual decision,” John reasoned with him.

"Yes, but when I left her, I knew she meant way more to me than what our initial plan was. I chickened out and didn't tell her the truth. This is my fault." If he had just confessed his feelings, maybe things could’ve been different.

"Say you told her how you felt, you still would've gone to the service. Still ended up hurt and presumed dead.”

"At least she would've known that I loved her," he shouted. He rose up from his seat as his heart raced. He began his pacing back and forth again. "I loved her John and I just let her go."

“It wasn’t just you man.”

No argument was getting through to Oliver. He just kept shaking his head no shifting all the blame to himself. "Yeah, but I'm talking about me right now. I made a choice and it was the wrong one. 

Oliver’s phone buzzed against his chest. Oliver fished it out. “It’s Tommy,” he sighed. “I can’t focus on a party right now. Especially not after all of this.”

“It’s late Oliver. There’s nothing you can do tonight. Your best friend just wants to throw you a welcome home party. Go, show your face, drink a tall drink and tomorrow, come up with a real plausible plan.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Oliver looked over himself deciding that the outfit he was wearing would have to suffice.

“At least unbutton the shirt a bit.” John helped him loosen up. He fixed the collar on his jacket giving his shoulders a light pat. “There. Now you don’t look so stiff. Let’s go.”

 ~~~~

 

The music pulsated through the club as [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_101/set?id=236496005) sat at the bar holding her empty glass in her hand. She slipped her hand into her hair letting her curls slip between her fingers. She had to admit that she definitely looked good in the dress she bought on a whim with Iris. So far she rebuffed two advances the night; maybe she did still have it.

The music grew even louder and it competed with her racing heart to see which beat was louder. She ordered a refill thanking the man when he slid her the glass. She took a huge gulp hoping that the sweet liquid would give her the courage she needed. Oliver was up on the stage with his best friend Tommy. She couldn’t tell if he was actually enjoying himself or not. He didn’t stray too far from that area, so the chances of them actually seeing each other were falling into the slim category. Why would his eyes be searching for her? He didn’t know anything. As far as he was concerned, she was just a summer flame that fizzled out. Swallowing the her drink in one large gulp, Felicity pushed herself away from the bar. She needed a breather.

 

Oliver drained the rest of the amber colored liquid in his glass; his only drink of the night, not in much of a mood for partying. His eyes scanned the crowd as he quietly wished to be anywhere but where he was right now. Tommy, who at the moment was downstairs talking with his girlfriend McKenna, didn't know what was going on with Oliver internally, so he didn't mean any harm by throwing him a party and he appreciated the effort. With everything with Felicity and potentially his child, a party was the last thing on his mind.

He turned down the explicit advance from the chick Tommy supposedly had for him for the night. Her name was Carrie. She was pretty, but something about her eyes screamed crazy and he wanted to stay far away from crazy.

Laurel slinked up next to Oliver with a drink of her own in his hand. “What’s with the long face,” she asked. “All of this is in your honor.” She waved her hand across the crowd.

"I know, but it’s just not really my scene anymore. I’m only here because Tommy’s my friend, so I’ll suffer through it for him.”

“What about the chick Tommy hunted down for you?”

Oliver shook his head. “Carrie is not the woman for me…” As Oliver turned his head, he felt Laurel’s lips briefly brush against his. Immediately he caught her midway and pushed her back slightly. “Laurel.” He looked around wondering if anyone saw anything, thankfully it was sort of dark.

She opened her eyes looking at him confused as he stepped back out of her space. “How much have you had to drink,” he asked.

Her face scrunched up as she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Why,” a light laugh fell from her lips as she hiccupped. “Maybe you need to have some more and loosen up. The Ollie I know would be having fun right now and not in the corner sulking.” She tried to throw her arm around his neck, but Oliver caught her arm bringing it down in front of her. “What’s your problem,” she asked. It was more like a childish whine.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not,” she snatched her arm around wobbling on her heels. “But you can take me home and sober me up,” she grinned.

“Laurel no. This isn’t you.”

“How do you know? It's not like you've tried since you've been back." She snatched her arm free from him. "Whatever,” she scoffed and turned looking for stairs. She descended down them until Oliver could no longer see her.

He scrubbed his face blowing out an exasperated breath. He needed some air now. Deciding to go on the roof, he climbed the steps speaking at the random individuals as he passed by. He twisted the knob and the cool air hit him in the face as he noticed someone already out there. He glanced over at the body pausing as he caught a glimpse of the woman’s backside. Was it her? He couldn’t automatically assume it was her because of her butt. That seemed a bit creepy, so he looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't know this spot had been claimed already. I guess we both had the same idea. I’ll leave you alone since you were here first." Felicity's body immediately froze at the sound of the voice. It was him. It was Oliver. She felt a wave of memories hit her and they began to play over in her mind. 

“Oliver…” The voice made him still completely. He knew that light tone that made him go weak in the knees years before.

Felicity wiped at her moist eyes and turned around to face him. Their eyes met as Oliver’s widened in absolute shock. This was the last place he expected to see her at. He released his tight grip on the knob and took a couple of steps forward before stopping. 

"Felicity. It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've met again! Who's excited??? Give me all your thoughts! xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take the time to say thank you to all who have read, left a kudo and all the kind comments I've received. I never thought when I posted this little outline story that was in my drafts, that it would be received so well. When I posted the first chapter of this AU, it was when I was in a writing rut, second guessing my writing skills and having a pity party. You all have really given me a confidence booster with all the love you shown for this ficlet. Hopefully, I can keep it going! xoxoxo
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter...hopefully I didn't leave you hanging for too long after that mean cliffhanger ;)

  

 

 

Felicity took a small step towards Oliver. "Hi."

Oliver had imagined this moment so many times before. When he learned that Felicity was in Starling, he even had his dialogue mapped out. But seeing her now in the flesh, in front of him, and so close, he was rendered speechless. His eyes traveled from the crown of her head to her feet and back up again. She was still so beautiful; she stood before him this mature drop dead gorgeous woman. 

"It's you," he said again. "Felicity."

She smiled closing her eyes at the way he said her name. It was his own special way. Breaking her name into syllables, stretching it out and saying it as if it meant the world to him. "You actually remember me," she asked. 

“Of course I do.” She was unforgettable. Oliver quickly eliminated the rest of the space between them as Felicity stepped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her spreading his fingers across her back and holding her tightly against him. Felicity rested her head against his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. She didn’t think she would hear that sound again.

Oliver held her as close as he could get her. He cradled the back of her head titling his head down towards her. His face was full of her hair and he didn’t mind because the sweet smell from years ago took over. In an instance he was taken back to Ivy Town, lounging around with her in his arms as they forgot about the world around them.

“It’s been so long and you were supposed to be dead,” she said quietly.

As he pulled back, Oliver could see the tears that had slipped out of her eyes. Oliver gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I’m back. Alive and well in the flesh.”

“Sorry, I'm getting snot all over you,” she sniffed wiping at her nose.

“You look great,” they both said. They laughed at the jitters between them, something that never happened before.

"I can't believe it's you and this is really happening." Oliver grabbed Felicity's hands in his. “I would really like to talk to you alone, if that’s alright with you.”

"Yeah," she nodded. "Of course.”

“Not here though,” he said surprising her.

“Oliver, what? I can't ask you to leave your party. We can talk another time.”

“Felicity,” he called her name as she quieted. “We haven’t seen each other in five years. I think I can miss a party I didn’t even ask for in the first place to talk to you. I’m sure we have a lot to talk about.”

“We do actually.” A lot didn’t even begin to cover how major the news was that she was going to lay on him.

“Good, hold tight.” Oliver pulled out his phone making a quick phone call. “Hey, can you meet me on the roof? I have a huge favor to ask you.”

Felicity leaned against the railing as Oliver continued his phone call. She took a moment and realized her hands had grown sweaty from the nervous anticipation. Oliver talked for a short while and she heard him hang up.

She turned not realizing how close he was on her. Their bodies brushed against each other sending off sparks like fireworks. She tucked her hair behind her ears trying to stop it from blowing in the wind. “Who was that,” Felicity asked.

“My bodyguard and friend, John Diggle.”

Not even five minutes later, the door opened and a man with broad shoulders and arms the size of boulders walked out onto the roof. As Felicity turned around, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes laid on Felicity as if he knew who she was.

He walked up to Felicity and held his hand out. “Felicity Smoak, nice to finally meet you.”

Felicity looked over at Oliver a bit puzzled. "He knows who I am. And about…,” she questioned.

“Yep,” Oliver nodded. “There isn’t much that he doesn’t know. I’ll explain later,” Oliver said.

“Hello.” She accepted his handshake with a smile. “Nice to meet you Mr. Diggle.”

“Just John is fine,” he corrected her.

“Nice to meet you John.”

“What’s the best way to get out of here without being seen,” Oliver asked John. “We want to go somewhere and talk. I don’t need paps and people harassing us.”

John nodded catching Oliver’s drift. He thought for a moment. “Big Belly Burger,” he said. "Come with me,” he gestured for Felicity telling her to follow him. He pointed at Oliver, “In five minutes, you meet us in the car.”

 

At Big Belly Burger, Felicity learned that the owner was John’s sister in law. She was kind enough to close the restaurant an hour early and let the two...well three of them hole up in her place to talk. John was going to lock the place up when they were done. “Thank you,” Felicity smiled as Carly poured her a cup of coffee.

After pouring Oliver a cup, she disappeared to the back again. Felicity gripped the coffee cup in her hands trying to decide the best way to say what she was going to say next. There is really no proper way to say, it's great to see you're alive and oh and by the way you're a father. She took a sip of it not caring that it was still a bit too warm; her mind didn’t even register the slight pain.

“Oliver, I have something really important to tell you before we even begin to talk about anything else.”

“I’m listening,” he responded.

"Oliver, we have a child together."

She sat the cup down staring at him. "I know," he replied much to her surprise. 

"You know? How could you...how?"

It was Oliver's turn to grip his cup next. He scooted closer causing his knuckles to brush against her hand.

"A couple of weeks ago, before I made my announcement, I saw you in Jitters. I was with John and decided to go in with him. I guess it was fate that made me do it because I never wanted to before." He could never pinpoint why he decided to go inside that day. It was like some unknown entity whispered to him telling him to go inside. "Anyway," he continued. "I stayed out of sight, but I saw you...rather I heard you. I heard your laugh."

"You remembered my laugh?" Felicity couldn't help but to ask that. 

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. "I know it's cheesy or whatever, but I never forgot what it sounded like."

Felicity blinked trying to push the tears back that were threatening to fall. She looked down at their hands and somewhere along the way, they became conjoined. She relaxed her hand in his as Oliver continued. 

"You were standing at the counter with her..."

"Mia," Felicity interrupted. "Her name is Mia."

"Mia." He repeated her name softly as a smile turned up on his lips. It fit her perfectly. "I saw the two of you and she was so excited to get a cake pop. I couldn't stop staring at her. I just...I knew she was my daughter. If I didn't see you at my party tonight, I was going to come to you. I had John's help to find out who you were."

Felicity didn't stop the tears from slowly trickling down her face. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I ever be upset,” he asked. “I’m a father and I…I couldn’t be happier that I have a daughter with you."

Felicity let out a relieved sigh as she wiped at her eyes with one of the napkins. Part of her had been concerned that he would think she trapped him or forced him into being a father. "I have some pictures I can show you." Felicity sniffed. She took out her phone going to her photos. Oliver scooted over as Felicity sat down next to him. She slid it over to him on the countertop. "Just swipe left. It's her own little personal folder."

Felicity watched Oliver as he began looking through the different pictures. They ranged from smiling, to laughing, to just random days. "This is one of my favs. It captures her personality. Always getting dirty, and once chocolate is around, it has her undivided attention."

 

Oliver quietly stared at the picture feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes. Oliver cradled the phone in his hands smiling down at it. His daughter, someone that had the same blood as him running through her tiny veins. 

"Her full name is Mia Olivia Smoak," Felicity continued.

Oliver looked up. "Olivia," he repeated. 

Felicity nodded smiling. "I wanted her to have a part of you even if you weren't physically there." She remembered raking her brain to come up with names. She had settled on Mia early on, but decided that she wanted her to have something of Oliver. Oliver didn't leave much room to manipulate for a girl, so Olivia was the best she could come up. Lifting her hand, she wiped the tear away as it slowly trickled down his cheek. She began telling him details about Mia. “Her favorite color is pink, favorite food is mac and cheese, loves chocolate of course, likes dolls, loves the outdoors. Oh and she has this crazy obsession with unicorns.”

Oliver sniffed clearing his throat. "She had a unicorn backpack when I saw the two of you,” Oliver remembered.

"That dirty thing," Felicity sighed. "She refuses to let go of it."

Oliver kept going through the pictures. They ranged from pictures of her now to when she was younger. Four years of her life he missed. He couldn't stop the ache and regret he felt for not being there from the beginning. If only he could turn back the hands of time.

"She looks just like you," Felicity said. "There's not much she gained from me."

“Look at her,” he breathed. “She’s beautiful just like you.”

Felicity appreciated the blushing comment, but she knew better. "I basically just suffered through the labor to get her out."

“I think we did pretty good in the gene pool."

Felicity grabbed a hold of Oliver's wrist. "Oliver, I hope you know I never planned to keep you in the dark about Mia. I tried to let you know about her not long after I found out I was expecting.”

“Wait, how?"

"Don't freak out, but I might've done a little digging."

"You're telling me you actually hacked government files?”

"Is that judgement I'm hearing?"

He smiled softly and shook his head. "Pride," he answered as they both laughed. 

Just like that they had fallen back into the same routine from years ago. The ease and comfort of being in each other's presence. 

"The hacking came second," Felicity explained. "First, I had to use the security cameras from the bar we met at. With that I was able to use a facial recognition algorithm to find out exactly who you were. Finally, I used my hobby to find out where you were stationed. I was going to write you a letter and then news broke about the accident and your death, so I never got the chance to let you know. As for your family, I didn't want to open any wounds. They deserved to mourn you in peace and I...I just figured they wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Felicity..."

"Come on Oliver," she reasoned with him. "A girl from Vegas, with a struggling single mother, meets a boy with a golden last name. We hook up during the summer and I wind up pregnant. I don't show up until after you've died. They would've thought for sure that I was looking for a payout. I've seen enough movies to know how that routine goes."

"I never looked at you that way," he said. 

"I know, but you're not your family. Plus, I didn't want to take Mia around them for it to only fall apart."

The things Oliver told her about his family made her unease grow at the thought of telling them the truth. Moira Queen looked like she had the personality of a whip and Robert was very protective over his family’s legacy. They deserved to know their grandchild, but if that meant being judged and ridiculed, she wouldn't put Mia through that.

"You had a right to do what you thought was best for our daughter." Oliver unexpectedly grabbed Felicity's hand. She stiffened and looked down at their joined fingers again thinking of the times she desperately wished that he could’ve been by her side. "Felicity, I'm sorry," he said. 

"For what?”

"Not being there.” 

“Oliver,” she shook her head not accepting his apology. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. You didn’t know and it was an unexpected surprise in the plan we came up with together. We just have to focus on now and the future.”

"I want you to know that I'm here now and I don't plan on ever leaving."

"That's all I've ever wanted. For Mia to have a father and she has that now.”

 ~~~~

"How did you survive Oliver," Felicity asked. She remembered the breaking news story. The way they reported not a trace of anyone was found and that the chances of anyone surviving was very slim. 

Oliver shrugged his shoulders sitting back against the booth. "I honestly don't know." He closed his eyes and could picture the moment the truck blew up. "I remember being thrown from the van so many yards away that I could no longer see the destruction even while I was in the air. I landed and immediately everything went dark. I woke up in a lab basically with a cast pretty much from head to toe."

“I couldn't move and could barely talk. I just remember these nurses and doctors going in and out constantly. I'm not going to lie, it was hell. I wanted to give up so many times and succumb, but something wouldn't let me. I think part of it was you.”

"Me," Felicity questioned. 

“Of course I wanted to get back to my family especially with the way I left things. I didn't even know I had Mia, but I knew you were out there.”

He wiped at his face turning towards Felicity. "I never forgot you," he admitted. "And I never forgot what we shared even if it was for a short time. I couldn't forget it. I know we agreed to move on, but I wasn’t very good at holding up at that end of the bargain."

Felicity felt the threat of tears again, but by some form of control she willed them away. She had cried enough so far. "I never forgot you either. And not just because of our child,” she quickly clarified. “But because it meant something to me. That summer was everything I needed and it was because of you.”

They both felt silent just looking at one another. The unsaid words were lingering in the air; each scared to admit that they were still in love with the other. 

John cautiously walked up to them effectively breaking the trance like moment. Felicity pulled her hand away placing it in her lap. It was almost three in the morning.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it had gotten," Oliver apologized. "You need to get home to Lyla and Sara."

"Sorry," Felicity apologized as well. She had been so wrapped up in her own bubble, she didn't think to realize that this man had a family of his own. “How inconsiderate of me. I apologize.”  
She stood up grabbing her things as Oliver followed.

"No need to apologize. I've heard a lot about you and after having this guy harass me these last couple of weeks, it was my pleasure to get the two of you alone."

Oliver cleared his throat with a light laugh seeing John was enjoying his uncomfortableness a bit too much. "John," he called through clenched teeth. "Thank you. Let’s just get Felicity home now shall we?”

  
~~~~

"This is me." Felicity stopped outside the door of her loft and pulled out her keys.

On the way up, Oliver took the moment to survey her surroundings. They were in a nice and seemingly quiet neighborhood which Oliver was thankful for.

"You want to come in for a moment or anything," she asked. 

"I do, but John’s still outside and I sort of want to uh...I want to wait.” He didn’t want to seem like he was coming on too strong, and pressuring her into anything. Mia wasn’t inside, she was spending the night with Felicity's best friend Iris, so it would’ve just been the two of them.

"You want to wait when Mia is here," Felicity smiled. "I get it. No worries. I will be in touch, so we can discuss things further."

Oliver nodded agreeing with everything. He pulled his hands from his pockets and walked closer to Felicity. He opened his arms as she stepped into his space hugging him once more. She wrapped her arms around his back holding onto his shoulders. Oliver ducked down kissing the top of her head getting a face full of her hair. 

As he pulled away, Felicity looked back up and their eyes met. Felicity saw the way Oliver’s eyes honed in on her lips He began leaning in slowly and she couldn’t move. She stood frozen under his gaze as Oliver got closer. She quietly exhaled as Oliver made a turn and went for her cheek.

If he had kissed her, she would’ve definitely kissed him back and that would’ve added onto an already massive list of things they needed to work through.

His lips did linger on her skin for a moment and she leaned into him like it was a natural reaction. "Goodnight Felicity Smoak,” he said softly.

She pressed a kiss of her own to his cheek. “Goodnight Oliver Queen.”

* * *

Iris brought Mia back home the next morning and stayed to get the full details of how Oliver and Felicity's talk went. 

"So while you were thinking he didn't remember you, he was actually out here researching you and basically connecting the dots," Iris laughed. "That's something straight from a Hallmark movie script."

"I know right. Life is so unpredictable." Felicity reached Iris a cup of coffee as she sat at the island across from her. "It was even more emotional than I thought it would be," Felicity told her. "I cried of course," she laughed at herself. "Iris, even though he knew already, he was so happy when I actually told him. The look he had in his eyes as he looked through her pictures, it was so great to see."

Iris gave Felicity's hand a squeeze. "I'm so happy for you. I know how much this means to you."

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I can breathe now."

"What's the game plan now,” Iris asked.

"He's going meet her soon of course, but he wanted to tell his family first. He’s probably doing it as we speak."

"Uh oh," Iris responded. "The infamous Queens. Are you ready for that?"

Felicity could tell what type of family the Queens were. The things Oliver confided in her about years ago, and then being in Starling amongst them gave her a pretty good clue. They were a family all about image. So the news of a random woman having Oliver's child surely would not go over well, especially in regards to Moira. That woman had a look that would make even the biggest villain quake in her presence. 

"I have no choice but to be," she said looking over at Mia as she played with her dollhouse. "They're her family. She deserves to know them. I don't have family other than my mother. With the Queens, she will have a complete set of grandparents and even an aunt, so yeah I'm ready for her benefit. I also told Oliver I would have a DNA test done just as a formality."

Iris scoffed with an eye roll. "It would only be confirmation of what we already know."

"Yeah, but I want to leave no stone unturned,” she shrugged. “No big deal.” 

"So." Iris dropped down beside Felicity with a wide grin. "Did you wear the dress," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes, I wore the dress Iris. What does that have to do with anything we're talking about?"

"Everything," she shrugged. "It hugged every single curve you have and I know he noticed them. I'm telling you, he won't be able to contain himself long. He will be spending time with his daughter and you will be around. It won't take much for the two of you to light that flame again."

Felicity waved her friend off. "I mean I don't know. He's still super attractive obviously and there were small moments last night, but," she shrugged off not finishing her thought. Like the moment outside her door, but Iris didn’t have to know about that. "Mia is ultimately what's most important right now. We have to get her in a good place with her father before any other type of relationship can be thought about."

~~~~

Felicity watched her daughter as she finished coloring a picture. "It's so pretty," she told her. Felicity ran her hand over her head playing with her ponytail. "Are you ready to get your hair done?"

Mia nodded as she jumped up from the table. "I want braids."

"I think we can do braids today."

Mia ran into the living room plopping down in front of the couch on her little pillow. A routine that had been done numerous times before that she didn't even have to tell her what to do. Every time she combed Mia's hair she was reminded of the hard times she gave her mother about her hair. She just hoped that Mia would take pity on her and stay this compliant for a very long time. 

As Felicity parted Mia's hair into three sections, she tried to think of the best way to initiate the conversation. A conversation she didn't ever think she would have. 

"Hey sweetie, mommy needs to talk to you about something very important."

Mia's attention remained on the doll she had in her hands. 

"Do you remember when we talked about your dad," Felicity started. 

Mia nodded again still not looking up from what she was doing. "He's a hero," she replied. 

Once Mia got to a point where she could understand things a little better, Felicity made sure to bring Oliver up at least once a month. It started after Mia asked her where her dad was after watching Tangled. Seeing the baby with her mother and father made Mia question why she didn't have both. So Felicity wanted to keep Oliver in her mind even if he wasn't there. Her mind was beginning to process things, so she told him that Oliver was a hero that had to go away and protect them. 

"Heroes strong and keep us safe," Mia continued. 

Felicity smiled at her happy that she managed to remember that. 

"What if your dad came back?"

Mia looked up at her with confusion clouding her round face. Felicity put the comb down and picked Mia up into her lap. She took the doll from her asking her to look at her. 

She was only four and this was a lot to take in. She had no clue of the hell both of her parents had gone through to get to this point. Felicity pushed her emotions away as she continued talking to her daughter.  

"The place that your dad was protecting doesn't need him anymore, so he's back for good. He wants to meet you and he wants you to be his little girl too. Remember when Rapunzel found her family at the end?"

Mia nodded as a smile grew on her face. "She was happy."

"So would meeting your dad make you happy like that," Felicity. 

"Uh huh," she nodded with the excitement growing on her face. 

"Really?"

She nodded again as her eyes got brighter. She turned completely around getting up in Felicity's face. "Then I will have daddy and mommy. Two." She held up two of her little fingers.

Felicity grabbed her fingers bringing them to her lips for a kiss. "Yes, two."

"Is he coming here," Mia asked.

"If you want him to."

"I do." She nodded hugging Felicity's neck. “With ice cream and sprinkles.”

"Alright,” Felicity laughed at her daughter. The innocence and happiness of a child was so beautiful and contagious. Felicity wrapped her arms around Mia kissing the tip of her nose. "Mommy will make it happen very soon."

* * *

Oliver sipped on the glass of bourbon he poured himself while standing in the living room of the mansion. His talk with Felicity was still fresh on his mind. This time he was trying to pinpoint if he could, the exact moment she got pregnant. Felicity told him that even though she was on birth control that summer, she had been sick some weeks prior and the medicine she was prescribed had an effect on it. Either a condom broke, or it happened the last time they were intimate.

Oliver knew without doubt it happened during the last time. That last time together was something special. It was when they both knew without saying it, they had reached the point of no return. There had been a switch. They both knew it, but were too afraid to admit it. Their feelings were real. That night it wasn't just sex, they had made love and Mia was a result of that love.

_Since early that morning, it had been raining nonstop. Oliver and Felicity lounged around all day trying to wait the weather out. As the night approached, the rain turned into a full blown storm. Any chances of going out ceased completely. They would have to find entertainment inside._

_As the thunder roared and the downpour intensified, the power went out. Oliver made a fire in the fireplace. Felicity sat on the couch as Oliver rested his back against it. Felicity draped her legs around Oliver's shoulders as they watched the logs burn._

_Growing tired of not doing anything, Felicity got an idea. "Let's play a game," she suggested._

_"What game," Oliver asked._

_She swung her legs off him and hopped up skipping to the kitchen._

_"Never have I ever," she yelled back to him. "With alcohol."_

_Oliver peeked around as Felicity produced a bottle of wine and moved over to the island pulling out a vodka bottle. "Pick your poison." She held them both up._

_Oliver happily nodded at the sight of the alcohol. He rubbed his hands together thinking for a moment. "If we're going to play this particular game, I think we need something with a bite. I'll go with the vodka."_

_"Okay." Felicity tucked the bottle under her arm and grabbed two small glasses. She waltzed back into the living room with a sway in her hips as Oliver spread out blankets and pillows for a makeshift bed on the floor. "I just want to say don't turn your nose up at the buzz wine can give you." She plopped down on the pillow feeling the warmth of the fire spread over her._

_"Trying to get me drunk," Oliver asked._

_Felicity popped the top and poured each glass half full of the clear liquid. "Are you complaining," she asked._

_"Never."_

_"Thought so._

_"Ladies first," he told her._

_"Such a gentleman." She handed Oliver his glass as she tried to think of a good question that was particularly easy. "Never have I ever decided to join the army," she grinned._

_"Wow," Oliver hummed. "This is how we're starting? Okay." He swallowed the liquid in a matter of seconds and slid the glass back to Felicity for a refill._

_"I don't play fair," she said refilling his glass._

_"Alright, my turn. "Never have I ever had jet black hair."_

_"Using my secrets against me. Evil." Felicity's eyes widened as she threw a pillow at Oliver. He plucked it out of the air with an exaggerated laugh. She took her drink wincing a bit as it went down. "We don't talk about that," she laughed._

_"You don't play fair remember?"_

_"Alright. Never have I ever....flunked out of college."_

_"I should take three shots since I flunked out of three," he joked._

_"Just one will suffice," Felicity said._

_Oliver’s turn. "Never have I ever hacked into someone's personal records."_

_Felicity threw her shot back. "But in my defense, I had a good reason to."_

_"If you say so," Oliver laughed deeply. "I'm not judging."_

_The game kept going for a while as they kept the topics fairly innocent. As they took shot after shot, they began to feel the effects of the vodka. The sayings slowly turned dirty and sexual._

_Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity as she tied her hair on top of her head. The entire day, Felicity's outfit of just a button up shirt teased him. He had been watching how it swayed at her thighs and inched higher and higher. The alcohol was surging through his system and his need for her was growing at each flirtatious smile she threw his way._

_With a smirk, he said his next phrase. "Never have I ever had sex in front of a lit fireplace."_

_Felicity lifted her glass to her lips stopping just inches away. She could see the slight disappointment in his eyes at the indication that she had. She broke out into a wide grin as she sat the glass down. "Neither have I," she responded._

_Oliver huffed a laugh at her flirtatious teasing. He sat his glass down on the end table and reached for Felicity. He took her glass placing it beside his. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him as her body willingly followed his command._

_Felicity straddled Oliver's lap dropping her arms over his shoulders. Oliver slid his arm around Felicity's waist pulling her closer. He could feel the heat radiating from her body as he grew underneath her. He trailed his finger up her thighs as she shivered at his touch._

_"Cold?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "Your touch just makes this way."_

_Oliver continued with his hand snaking around her thigh. It dipped into the sensitive area as his fingertips teased her sending thrills through her entire body. Felicity bit down on her bottom lip._

_"Felicity, I don't think you realize what you do to me." Oliver's eyes darkened and his voice grew low with a husky tone. With his other hand, Oliver dragged his thumb across her chin before tugging her lip free from her teeth. "You make me want things that I'm not supposed to want."_

_Felicity released her hair from the ponytail holder and her strands began cascading down her shoulder. She shook them lightly as some fell into her face. "Want things like what?"_

_Oliver dragged his hand through her golden mane feeling the softness of her hair in his palm. He brought his hands up grabbing a hold of a curl. He tugged it on it gently as it sprang back into place. Taking that same curl, he tucked it behind her ear. He wanted to see all of her, all of her gorgeousness._

_Their faces were so close together and they could both feel the warmth of their breath. The hint of vodka lingered between them as their lips ghosted over each other._

_"Something real," he said._

_Never before had he felt anything this strong and intense for a girl. He had been with Laurel for years and what they had barely scratched the surface of the way Felicity made him feel. This wasn't him. He didn't do this. He even went as far as to imagining a real relationship with Felicity. Why would that even be a thought when he ended the one real relationship he ever had with the girl he was supposed to marry and not to mention, the glaring fact that he would be leaving so soon. Felicity was an anomaly._

_Felicity dragged her hands down his chest feeling his heart beating underneath her palms. She dropped them at his waist sliding her fingers underneath the thin material._

_Felicity looked up catching Oliver's deep gaze. The way Oliver looked at her made her nerves do a waltz. With just a look, she melted. When she was in a committed relationship with Cooper thinking he would be the guy to sweep her off her feet, she never felt anything this strong. Oliver awakened something inside of her. Something that was buried deep down and never scratched before. He made her feel alive. For so long she had been going through life so focused that she forgot to live in the moment. This here with Oliver was living like never before. Felicity's brushed a kiss against Oliver's jaw. "And you get me out of my comfort zone."_

_Oliver slipped his hand between them as the coolness of his fingers made her jump in surprise. She was already soaking wet. He pushed her panties to the side letting her slickness quickly coat his fingers. He moved inside her with ease pumping his fingers._

_"You're so wet," he said. "Is this for me," he asked._

_"Yes," she whispered._

_"Do I do this to you?"_

_She nodded not able to actually form words. She could barely think straight as Oliver's fingers twisted in and out of her. He applied pressure to her clit with his thumb pulling moans from within her. She bit down on her lip so hard it almost drew blood. Her head fell back as her body slacked in Oliver's arms. "Oli....Oliver," she panted._

_"Look at me," Oliver coaxed her. He ceased all movements stilling his fingers inside her. She did as he requested popping her eyes. "Tell me what you want."_

_"You," she whispered. "I want you. I want you inside of me. I want to feel you fucking me until my legs go weak and I can barely talk."_

_He pulled his fingers out of her. "Is that what you really want?"_

_Felicity grabbed Oliver's shirt and forcibly ripped it up and over his head. "That's exactly what I want." She undid the buttons on her shirt slowly as she kept his eyes on his. "Is this what you want," she asked. The shirt fell off her shoulders to the floor._

_Oliver licked his lips as his eyes traveled over her bare chest. Her breasts were perky and he could tell her nipples were taut and begging to be sucked. Oliver pulled his fingers from her core and dragged his hand up her body. Her juices left a trail around along the way and around the slope of her breasts. He made a mental note to trace the trail with his tongue in a moment._

_Oliver pushed himself up on his knees as Felicity wrapped herself around him. He laid her back on the covers that they let amass on the floor. He hooked her fingers in her panties quickly freeing her of the restraints. He inhaled the delicious smell of her as he kissed up her body dragging his tongue along the way tasting her delicious taste. His tongue swirled around her nipples as he sucked down on them with a pop._

_He could feel the heat increasing between her thighs against his leg along with her wetness. She tugged at the crop of hair on his scalp ready for him._

_He slipped out of his sweatpants tossing them to the side. Taking her legs, he stretched them back out and spread her open as he settled between them. "You're exactly what I want and need," Oliver said as he entered her slowly. Felicity's body instinctively curled around his as she pulled her legs higher giving Oliver more room to delve inside. He pushed deep inside of her as deep as he was allowed to go. He began a rhythm of slow strokes taking the time to enjoy the feel of her warm and wet core surrounding him. He groaned in the newfound pleasure of feeling all of her and nothing but her._

_“Felicity, you feel fucking amazing.” Oliver’s hand slipped a bit before he caught his balance grabbing ahold of the covers._

_"Oliver," she purred as her back arched off the floor. He felt so good inside of her stretching her with each inch. Felicity brought her hands up grabbing ahold of Oliver's back. He pumped in and out faster as began clenching down around him._

_Oliver's head fell forward as he nibbled at the skin on her shoulder before moving to the crook of her neck. He bit down hard before stroking the irritated area of her skin._

_"Don't hold back please," she practically begged. Her hands fell down to right above his butt as she coerced him to stroke her harder._

_With her request, Oliver slipped his arm under her thigh bringing her leg up in the air. His thrusts went wild and hard. She rocked her hips meeting him stroke for stroke; Oliver grabbed her hip with his free hand steadying her._

_"Yes," she sighed. She brought her hands up holding on as her nails dug into his skin._

_The fire behind them crackled mixing in with the sounds of their moans. Their bodies were tangled together hard to tell where one ended and the other began. They wore completely lost in the other._

_Their hands locked as their lips met. The kiss was as heated as the fire behind them. Felicity pushed her tongue through his lips as it tangled with his. They began battling for dominance. Oliver relinquished control letting Felicity dominate the kiss as he slowed the slow strokes. He could tell she was close, and he drew her orgasm out of her. It was as if a dam broke and she flooded over him as her legs shook. He grabbed her legs holding them up for her until every drop of her release came. He slowly eased them down to the floor as her arms fell. Oliver grabbed her hands in his locking their fingers._

_Breaking the kiss for only a moment to catch her breath, Felicity quickly reattached her lips to Oliver’s. She moaned at the taste of them mixed together, and they held onto each other as Oliver emptied himself inside of her._

_Oliver pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he went limp inside her. He didn't pull out of her right away because he needed to compose himself first. Felicity's chest heaved up and down s beads of sweat glistened on her chest. Oliver finally pulled out of her as she let out a small whimper at the loss of fullness._

_He pulled the covers up around her and shifted his weight making sure not to crush her underneath him. The light from the fireplace illuminated her body and it danced across her face giving her eyes a shine._

_He brushed her hair away from her face. "God, you're so fucking beautiful," he said._

_Felicity looked up into Oliver's glossy eyes. "Oh my gosh, are you drunk," Felicity laughed._

_"I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed," he replied. "And very satisfied."_

_No guy had looked at Felicity with so much intensity and called her beautiful and she actually believed him. Her eyes held a bewildered look, but it was full of contentment. She smiled up at him as she brought her hand up to his face. Dragging her fingers through his scruff, she took the time to appreciate the shadow that had grown considerably since he'd been with her._

_Oliver grabbed her hand enclosing it in his pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I may be on the tipsy side, but you're still beautiful. You'll be just as beautiful when I sober all the way up."_

_Felicity couldn't contain the growing smile on her face. If hearts could smile, hers would definitely be a shining example of one right now. This guy whose last name she didn't even know had her feeling things that she never felt and thought she could get used to._

_Leaning down Oliver pressed his lips against hers giving her a delirious and sloppy wet kiss. "Never have I ever had sex in front of fireplace...until now."_

Oliver's now empty glass dangled at his side as he stood waiting for his family to make it in. This living room was where all the major events happened. It was where he told them he didn't want to fall in line at QC, that he was joining the army and that he was leaving town to find himself for a little while. It was where they reunited when he came back.

Now he was going to tell them that they had a grandchild and a niece. He knew the reactions would be mixed more than likely. Thea would be snarky; his father would be mostly silent. Moira Queen would be the wild card, he expected her to not be overtly accepting of the idea. Not that she didn't want grandkids, but she didn't like unexpected surprises. Things that she couldn't control never sat well with her and she was the one that took the news of him joining the army the hardest.

His mother was the first to enter, walking up behind him with a warm smile. She touched his elbow gently. "Before whatever starts, I just wanted to say even though we had our differences when you were growing up, I'm glad to see that they are all behind us now. I'm proud for the man you've become."

"Almost dying tends to do that," he replied.

"Oliver! Don't joke like that."

He leaned in placing a kiss on her cheek. "Only kidding," he grinned.

"What's next," she asked. "A real relationship, a family perhaps? By some miracle Laurel hasn't settled down yet. I think she was subconsciously waiting for you."

Oliver looked down at his empty glass. He probably should've poured more to have this particular conversation. He hadn't seen or heard from Laurel since the incident at his party. The kiss she tried to give him caught him by surprise because he didn't give her any indication of wanting to take things there. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her initiate the kiss, but either way, it had to be stopped.

"Laurel and I," he shook his head. "I was a shitty boyfriend to Laurel and whatever we had, it's in the past."

"I know the two of you were young and weren't always great to each other, but I figured since you've both matured now, you could appreciate what you have in the other. Appreciate a second chance to get it right."

"Mom," he sighed. "I wasn't the guy for her then and I'm not the guy for her now. We're better off as friends."

Moira fell silent seemingly half accepting his answer. "Is there someone else," she asked.

Before he could answer, his father walked in letting his voice carry through the place. "Son, I don't like when we have to call meetings. Tell me you aren't quitting the company already." Robert moved over to the bar pouring himself a drink.

"No," Oliver laughed softly. "I think we'll be a good duo for Applied Sciences."

"That's what I like to hear," his father smiled proudly.

Moira moved over to one of the sofas taking a seat. Oliver checked the time and to see if he had a message from Thea. "Just waiting on Speedy."

Just as he said those words, the front door opened. "I'm here," she announced as she walked in. "By the way, I have a date tonight, so can this be quick?"

"A date with Roy? It will definitely take all night now."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes at him as she flopped down on the couch. "So what's up with all the formal behavior? You're not leaving again are you?"

"No, he quickly answered as Robert and Moira found a seat. He opted to keep standing. "I called the unofficial family meeting because I figured it would be better to tell you all this at once. Also, I think it’s good news so that’s a good turn of events." He paused as they all looked on expectantly, no clue as to what he would possibly say. "I'm a father," he said.

Robert paused with a drink in his hand midway to his lips. Moira's eyes widened as her body stiffened while Thea's mouth hung open. Complete silence.

The first outward response he received was a laugh from Thea. A low skeptical laugh erupted from her as she shook her head. Thea sat up studying his unwavering face. "Holy shit. You're actually serious?"

Oliver nodded as he rocked back and forth on his heels. This wasn't something he would actually joke about. He stuffed his hands in his pockets bracing himself for the blowbacks.

Moira heavily sighed looking off at a random spot on the side of the room.

"Holy shit," Thea repeated again this time louder. Her reaction lined up perfectly with her personality and Oliver expected nothing less of her.

His father swallowed the rest of the drink and sat the glass down behind him. "Are you sure," he turned back asking.

"Pretty positive," he nodded.

"Some girl is pregnant or..."

"I'll start from the beginning," Oliver said. He dropped down in the recliner as he began to recall the story. "I met this girl in Ivy Town, the summer before I went to training." He paused trying to figure out the best way to put it into words what happened between them. "Well things happened and she got pregnant," he summarized. "I've had a daughter out there this entire time."

"Oliver, you can't be this gullible?"

He looked up at his mother as she rose from her seat.

"Where has this girl been all this time? Perfect time for her to make a reappearance after you've come back. What is she looking to gain?"

Oliver sighed into his palms. Felicity's fears were coming true. "She's nothing like that," he tried to reason with her.

"Oliver, you are a gold mine. You're a catch. A walking money bag. I'm not believing some random girl you had a one night stand with."

"It wasn't a one night stand," he snapped. "Listen, I get that you're skeptical, but it's the truth."

"If you had a child out there, why didn't she come forward before? Why hide it and keep it a secret when you have a family out here."

"For what," he laughed bitterly. "So, you can lash into her the way you're doing now? She was afraid to come forward because she knew the way her story came off and here you are are proving her right."

"You should be more concerned about why you're so willing to believe a random woman."

"She's not just some random woman," he yelled. Oliver caught himself swallowing his anger. He let out a deep sigh into the palm of his hands trying to keep his emotions at bay. "She's not a random woman," he repeated quieter this time. "And this child belongs to me; I've seen her and she looks just like me."

"It's a girl?" Thea's voice was quiet, but Oliver could see a hint of excitement in her eyes at the thought of being an aunt to a little girl.

"Yes," he smiled. "A little four-year-old with blue eyes."

"Oh please," Moira scoffed. "How many kids have blue eyes Oliver? That's not a definitive enough reason to believe a child is yours."

"Moira," Robert called his wife's name silently asking her to tone it down. "Let's just all take a moment here and breath. Oliver called a family meeting, so he deserves to tell us everything without constant interruptions."

"The mother's name is Felicity Smoak. Like I said, I met her while I was away and we became close. It wasn't one night, we spent a lot of time together. I know it sounds far-fetched, but with everything that was going on with me during that time, she and I really connected. Anyway, she found out she was pregnant after I was deployed. She didn't have a way to get in touch with me, and then she learned I died. She didn’t come forward after that because she didn’t want to hurt you all even more after mourning me."

"She saw you on the news and reached out how exactly," Moira questioned.

"I saw her first at Jitters before she even knew I was alive, and then last night after my party, we got the chance to talk."

"She's here? In Starling," Robert asked.

Oliver nodded. "She lives here."

"Convenient," Moira grumbled.

Ignoring his mother, Oliver continued. "She moved here after college to work at Palmer Tech, but now she has her own company in town. Overwatch."

"You truly believe this child belongs to you," Robert asked. Oliver nodded and he continued. "If she is yours then we have a lot of things to take care of. You intend to claim her as your own right," he asked.

"You can't seriously be buying this girl's story. It all seems a little too convenient and planned out for me."

"Mom, you can't deny that it all adds up,” Thea said. “The age, the years. It all makes sense.”

"Yes," Oliver answered Robert’s question. “I intend to claim her publicly.”

"Then we will have to make a statement, let the board know, work on a trust fund...things of that nature. We can't do anything until we know for sure," Robert continued.

"Robert,” she exclaimed.

"Moira," he walked up to her.

She brushed Robert's hands off her heading towards Oliver. "You may believe this woman's word, but I want definitive proof before we turn our family and finances over to a complete stranger. You need to have a DNA test done."

"Fine. Felicity already agreed to have one done."

"Smart girl," she quipped with a roll of her eyes. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to make some calls."

"Mom," he called behind her.

Moira didn't respond as she kept walking away.

"I'll talk to her," Robert said.

"Dad, I know how this sounds and I'm not just being gullible or jumping head first into anything. She's my daughter."

"I believe you." Robert patted his back. "Don't worry about your mother. I'll try to talk her off the ledge. You know how she gets when she doesn't have absolute control over things. I'll see you later."

As Robert left out, Oliver sat down beside Thea knocking her feet off the sofa. "You're fairly quiet now."

"What am I supposed to say," she sat up. "I'm surprised it took that long for you to knock a chick up. You weren't exactly a one woman man."

"Wow," he exhaled with a laugh.

"I'm just saying," she held her hands up in her defense. "You were generous with your manhood back then. I'm surprised it took you that long to knock a chick up."

"Yeah, but that's in my past. That's not who I am anymore."

"I know," she smiled proudly. "So, this chick." Thea paused correcting herself. "The mother, it really wasn't a hit it and quit it type deal?"

"No." He shook his head and put his cell away. "We spent the summer together. It was..." Oliver shrugged not able to find the words. "She really meant something to me."

"You still have feelings for her," Thea said as she looked in Oliver's eyes.

Oliver looked away with a bashful smile feeling small under Thea's gaze. "Yeah, but that's not important right now. Mia is."

"Wow. You're already sounding like a seasoned father. I'm impressed."

He lightly bumped her shoulder with his. "I have to get used to it right?"

"You said her name is Mia?"

"Mia Olivia," he smiled.

"Named after you." Thea couldn't help the contagious smile that appeared on her face. Oliver's eyes were shining with pride and joy. She hadn't seen him this happy since he first returned home. She hoped for his sake that the little girl was truly his. "Do you have a picture or anything?"

Oliver fished his phone out of his back pocket and quickly opened the photos folder. Felicity had sent him as many photos as his folder could hold. He handed it over to Thea.

"Oh my gosh," Thea exclaimed. "She's freaking adorable." Thea took the phone from Oliver so she could look at it better. The little girl did look a lot like him. Those eyes weren't hard to mistake. The slither of doubt she had before quickly evaporated with one look. "She inherited our horribly colored roots as well. Poor thing," she joked. Taking one last glance she handed him his phone back. "But seriously Ollie, she's beautiful."

"Thank you Speedy. Thanks for not freaking out and seeming genuinely happy."

Thea slipped her arm through Oliver's and pulled him into a side hug. "You're my big bro, so I'm always here to support you no matter what. If she's really your little girl, I intend to love her unconditionally." She kissed his cheek. "Also spoil her. Good luck once I get my hands on her," she whispered.

* * *

Felicity closed her office door as she looked in her bag to make sure she had her car keys. The amount of things her purse could collect was amazing. Toys, snacks, medicine and who knows what else...the purse of a mother.

Mia began tugging on her skirt. "Help."

Felicity looked down at Mia struggling with her jacket. She finally produced her keys with a relieved sigh. She crouched down to eye level Mia taking the jacket from her straightening out her sleeves for her. She didn't notice Curtis approaching her trying to get her attention until he called her name.

Felicity looked up to see Curtis looking down at her with an uneasy look on his face. "What is it," she asked.

"Uh," he glanced back briefly. "Moira Queen is here to see you. I told her you were getting ready to leave, but she doesn't seem to quite understand what that means," he whispered.

Felicity looked around Curtis to see the Queen matriarch standing off to the side of Curtis' desk with her arms folded across her chest. Her face held an unreadable expression, but her body language showed no signs of her wanting to postpone the inevitable conversation.

Felicity wanted to say she was surprised, but she wasn’t. She was the woman claiming to have her only son’s child and that meant access to the precious Queen name. This visit was the least surprising thing to happen to her in the last couple of weeks.

"You have business with the Queens or QC," Curtis asked.

"You could say so," she mumbled only for herself to really hear. She looked up a Curtis with a pleading face. "Would you take Mia to the break room please? As soon as I'm done here, I'll meet you all down there."

Felicity could tell Curtis wanted to ask what was going on. Instead he just nodded and turned on a smile for Mia. Felicity stilled the twisting Mia in front of her. "Would you be a big girl for mommy and go with Curtis," she asked her. "He'll take you to get a snack."

"Chocolate," Curtis whispered. Mia's face immediately brightened and she ran over to Curtis grabbing his hand.

"Thank you Curtis, I shouldn't be too long."

As they walked toward the elevator, Felicity unlocked her office door. She closed her eyes basically silently preparing herself for this confrontation. She turned back to Moira's to see her eyes fixated on Curtis and Mia's retreating figures.

"Mrs. Queen," Felicity called out pushing her door open. "We can talk in my office."

Moira grabbed her bag off the floor. As she made the gesture to move, she took one last look at the little girl as she slipped inside the elevator. She got to see her full face and she froze instantly. It was her first chance to really look at her. In that short time, she studied every inch of her face. That last look was all Moira needed. She immediately knew that it was indeed true...she was Oliver's daughter and her granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only the beginning of their reunion. And you got more of Mia this time, and Moira has made her entrance. I'm anxious for the comments. xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

  

 

"Can I get you anything," Felicity asked. She figured she would at least try to start off with pleasantries. 

"I'll take a glass of water. Thank you."

As Felicity maneuvered over to the drink station, Moira took the chance to look Felicity over. This woman wasn't anything like she expected. When Oliver first said the words, a woman he met, she expected it to be a random bimbo...what he always attracted years ago. She was a very pretty girl, more clean and definitely more put together than the other bimbos Oliver would entertain in the past. She was a well put together and accomplished woman which impressed her very much. Her office was very professional with plaques and awards littering the walls. 

"Here you go." Felicity handed Moira a glass pulling her from her musings. Felicity sat down in her chair as Moira took a calculated sip of the water. Felicity sat quietly deciding to let Moira take control of the conversation. 

"I'm sure you know Oliver told us the news." Felicity nodded as Moira continued. "I figured I would come and introduce myself." 

"Introduce yourself or see what type of woman you would be dealing with."

Felicity could see that her response struck Moira. She quieted and placed her glass down on the coaster clearing her throat. 

"I assure you I'm not a gold digging slut that is looking to hook my claws in Oliver, I've done fairly alright on my own. I also don't want to steal him away from his immediate family and friends. My only goal is to let him know his other family." Felicity's eyes traveled over to the picture of Mia on her desk and Moira's eyes followed hers. 

Moira had one pressing question for Felicity. One that she couldn't think of an answer and the only definitive one would come from the source herself. "Why didn't you let his family know of her before he came back? I mean you were here in Starling, so I just don't understand the secrecy if he really is the father."

The if she slipped into the question was glaring. Felicity decided to let the if roll of her shoulders and address Moira's question. 

"I didn't want to be judged," Felicity answered simply. "I've been judged and having to prove myself to people since I was 21 and I didn't want to anymore."

Her answer echoed Oliver's reasoning. "I understand that, but are we not her family?"

"Would you have believed me," Felicity asked. "Honestly tell me would you have believed a word I said. You already don't believe me and I've made a pretty good living and name for myself after college. If I came to you after Oliver's death, you would've thought I was trying to capitalize on your pain and I know you would've kicked me out of your house."

Moira had to admit that Felicity made a good point. She would've lashed out and took her anger over the situation out on her, effectively ceasing any chance of a future relationship. 

"Why Starling then," Moira asked next. "Why be near us and the constant reminder of Oliver's death?"

"I missed and mourned Oliver as well because we shared something and I had a constant reminder of him. Initially, I didn't set out to move to Starling. I ended up here because I was offered a great job right out of college. As a single mother that isn't something you pass up."

"I just wanted to see if I could get a reign on things. Things are accelerating so quickly..."

"I know it's happening fast and it will take some time to get used to, but don't you think my daughter deserves a chance to know her father?"

"I never..."

Felicity sat up straightening herself in her chair. She looked directly in Moira's eyes as she interrupted her. "Mrs. Queen, I'm going to tell you something that I don't tell many people. My father left my mother and I. I wasn't young like Mia; I was older...around nine actually. And since I was a bit older, I remember the hurt and the pain of him just picking up and never returning. I remember it all more vividly. Him leaving affected me in many ways. My daughter’s life doesn’t have to be that way.”

"I'm sorry to hear that," Moira said. "And I agree that a child should have their father, especially a daughter."

"Mia is still in a bubble," Felicity continued. "She believes that her father was some form of a prince that has come back to her. She has no clue as to what everyone has been through. She's just excited to have a dad like her friends have," Felicity smiled to herself. "Oliver wants to be there for her and that's all I've ever wanted. For Mia to have Oliver in her life. There are absolutely no ulterior motives here and you will see that once we receive the test results."

Felicity had effectively left Moira speechless. She came with her mind one way and now it had done a complete 180. Moira looked at the framed picture on Felicity's desk again. There was no way to deny this child at all. "She's a beautiful little girl," she offered Felicity with a smile. It was the first smile that Felicity actually felt was genuine and sincere through and through. 

Felicity returned the smile offering a thank you. Moira stood up and gathered her belongings. 

As Felicity stood and opened her office door, Moira stopped in front of her. "I hope you don't think I'm this cold and calculated woman. My motives are always for the best interest of my children. 

"And that's my same mantra," Felicity said. "We'll be talking again soon I'm sure."

~~~~

Moira looked at the wide smile on her son's face as he read the results quietly to himself. After her unannounced visit to Felicity, she knew the DNA test was futile at this point anyway.

If she hadn't seen the little Mia for herself, she might've thought Felicity used her tech skills to alter the test, but she knew better. She wasn't dealing with a calculating woman with an evil streak like she expected. She left that unofficial meeting with an entirely new impression of a Miss Smoak.

This wasn't a soap opera. This was real life and this was her son's life. That little girl was a Queen through and through. She had a granddaughter. She had to admit that she longed for a day like this. Learning that she was a grandmother to a girl that she could spoil rotten. It felt bittersweet because circumstances caused her to miss the early years.

“She’s mine,” Oliver announced to the expectant ears.

Thea clapped her hands excitedly. "I always knew we would have a Maury like moment with you," Thea said with a cheeky grin.

"Are you done," Oliver asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

Oliver shook his head lightly and folded the papers in his hand. "The only thing left now is to officially meet her."

"What's her full name," Robert asked.

"Mia Olivia Smoak," he smiled. "Felicity decided on a middle name that resembled mines. As for the last name, we can get it changed hopefully, but that can come later. Meeting her is what's most important right now."

Robert came up and gave his son a manly hug. Oliver was happy, so he was happy for him. The thought of their family growing bigger made him smile. "I hope you know that this means your life officially starts now."

Oliver nodded fully understanding what his father meant. He looked over at his mother trying to gauge her reaction. "For someone who had so much to say before, you're uncharacteristically quiet now."

"I knew already," Moira responded.

"How," Thea asked skeptically.

"I went to see her."

Everyone quieted as their eyes lingered on Moira.

"You did what?" Oliver's voice was loud and it echoed off the walls.

"I went to see Felicity."

"Uh oh," Thea whispered to herself. Things were definitely about to shift and she didn't feel like being there to witness another fight to bring down her mood. She pulled Oliver into a quick warm hug. "Even though I knew already, I'm glad we have 100% proof now." She looked back at Moira. "At least for mom's sake," she mumbled. "I can't wait to hear about how your meeting goes and also to meet my niece," Thea whispered before she hurried off.

As the door closed Oliver turned his attention back to Moira. "What do you mean you went to see Felicity?" He looked over at Robert. "Dad?"

"I didn't know," he said in his defense as he looked at his wife.

Oliver groaned feeling frustration build. He sighed into his hands crumbling the papers even more. "Where did you go see her at?"

"I stopped by her office at the end of the day to ensure many people wouldn't be around. She was getting ready to leave, so it was only her assistant and Mia..."

Oliver's head snapped up as he felt fire in his veins. "Mia was there?"

"Not for long, she left with Felicity's assistant while she and I talked."

Oliver huffed an annoyed angry laugh as he began pacing back and forth. "So, you're telling me that you saw my daughter before I did," he shook his head trying to keep his emotions at bay. "What did you say to Felicity?"

"I just wanted to gauge what type of person she was. And see why she kept this hidden for so long. I asked the basic questions that needed to be asked."

Oliver should've known this would happen. His mother had a penchant for not minding her business and for going into situations guns blazing. She loved playing hardball and while that might've worked in the board room, it wasn't always appropriate in personal situations. Oliver crumbled up the papers in his hands as the anger visibly overtook his face. "Mom, you had no right."

"Oliver..."

"No," he cut her excuses off. "I told you about Felicity and Mia because I thought I could trust you. I wanted to involve you in something major happening in my life and you go behind my back to scare the mother of my child."

"I didn't scare her..."

"You deliberately showed up unannounced to make your presence known. Even if you didn't accomplish that, it was to scare her."

"I was wrong obviously because the child is yours," she admitted. "I don't see the big deal right now."

"It is a big deal because you overstepped your boundaries. As usual you thought you had to jump in front of a situation before I did. I'm handling this my way.” Oliver grabbed his jacket off the chair and slipped it on. "I need to get out of here." Quickly locating his keys in the pocket, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going," Moira called behind him.

"To see Felicity." The door loudly shut behind him and it echoed throughout the now quiet place.

Moira turned to Robert who migrated over to the widow. His increasing quietness bothered her.

"Why are you so quiet," she waved her hand around. "You've barely said anything."

"What do you want me to say," he turned to her with a shrug. "Oliver has a right to be upset right now. You're overstepping and smothering him," he said.

Moira scoffed as she threw her hand up. "Being a good mother is not smothering," she objected.

"Dear." He held her hands in his asking her to look at him. "What happened the last time we gave Oliver ultimatums and became the extremely overbearing parents. He bolted and ran. Luckily he made it back in one piece and after everything, the only skeleton in his closet is that he has a child. It's not exactly far-fetched considering who our son was. Of all the women that could've ended up bearing his child, I say we all lucked out because it was someone like this Felicity Smoak." Robert had yet to meet her, but from what he gathered she was a great girl that made something of herself. He inquired around about her and only got great compliments. Even his closet friend Walter Steele admitted that she was a wonderful young lady with one of the brightest minds he knew.

Moira quieted knowing that Robert had a point. Even she admitted that Felicity was nothing like she expected.

"I know that," she responded getting offensive. "It's just that I'm his mother and I'm supposed to have his best interests at heart always."

"Moira he's not a child anymore. He's an adult that has lived and lived one hell of a life. He made it back to us before, but you have to let him go again. He has his own family out there now. He doesn't belong to us anymore."

* * *

_Felicity dialed a number that was familiar to her, but it hadn't been dialed in a very long time. It wasn't because of a problem between them, it was just that she and her mother didn't have very much in common. Their relationship had been strained over the years and Felicity found herself distancing herself from her._

_"Hello."_

_As soon as Felicity heard her mother's voice the tears began falling as she cried silently._

_"Felicity, honey....are you there?" Even after not physically talking to her mother in months, Donna could immediately tell something was bothering her daughter. "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she managed to get out. She was showing and just now telling her mother._

_There was a pause on the phone and it frightened Felicity. She didn't know what to expect next. Her mother could berate her for being stupid and careless; that’s certainly what she had done to herself._

_"Are you just finding out, or..."_

_"No, I've known since I was about ten weeks. I’m four months now," she answered. "I just...I don't know."_

_"Oh, my baby girl." Her mother's voice was soft and full of compassion. The sound of her calm voice made Felicity break out into full sobs now. Everything she had been holding in came out._

_"Felicity, take a deep breath and try to calm down."_

_"Okay," she sat up wiping at her nose with her sleeve. "I'm scared mom. I can't do this alone. I've tried, and I just...I'm so scared." She paused sucking in a deep breath. "I need you."_

_She could hear Donna sniffle on the other end. "I'm glad you called me. We're going to get through this. I love you, and I'm going to help you okay."_

_She felt so foolish. Most of her life, she looked down on her mother for being a single mom with a job that wasn’t anything to brag about. Now she realized just how stupid and mean spirited she was._

_The next day Felicity was in Vegas in her old bedroom curled up in her bed. Donna laid down next to Felicity and brushed the hair away from her face. Even though she was an adult and pregnant with a child of her own, she still looked so much like the little girl that had to have a glass of warm milk after a nightmare._

_"Who is the father,” Donna asked. The question Felicity had been dreading was finally asked._

_Felicity drew in a deep breath feeling tears produce in her eyes once more. She had cried so much lately that her child was surely sick of her by now._

_"Is it Cooper," she asked next trying to make some sense of things._

_Felicity shook her head quickly. "No."_

_"Okay. I mean he's not my favorite person, but I understand things happen, so I wouldn't judge and at least the two of you have a history."_

_"It's not Cooper," Felicity reiterated. "It's a guy I met during the summer and he’s no longer around.” Felicity closed her eyes as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She sniffed and lazily wiped them away. "It was a one-night stand and it didn't amount to anything. It’s just going to be me raising this child."_

_Lies and half-truths. Felicity couldn't tell her everything. The real story led to so many more questions, and they were questions that hurt to answer. This was as honest as she could be._

_“That’s okay because this baby will have us. I've been here before at some point in my life; this isn't new to me."  Donna laid her hand atop of Felicity's stomach. She smiled brightly as she rubbed her belly gently. "I used to think that we didn't have much in common. That you were your father's child and I just simply brought you into this world. You had his smarts and knack for technology. I really didn't see any of myself in you until you dyed your hair blonde."_

_"I'm so sorry mom," Felicity sniffed an apology. "I harshly judged you for circumstances out of your control and I wasn't any better than the people I was afraid were judging us. It shouldn't have taken something like this for me to realize just how great of a mother you were and still are."_

_"Felicity, it's okay."_

_"No, it's not. All my life I kept saying how I would be better than my circumstances and now look at me, pregnant and alone at the age of 21. Now i'm crawling back to you because I have no one else, and you're not turning me away or reminding me of how awful I was when I totally deserve it. I'm so sorry for being a horrible daughter.”_

_Donna opened her arms and Felicity leaned over resting her head in her mother's lap. "It's never too late for a mother and daughter to grow closer."_

_Felicity hugged onto her mother for a while before resting her head in her lap. Donna began running a hand through her hair softly._

_"Listen to me, you're a Smoak woman. We are strong and we don't easily break. You will get through this and I will be there with you every step of the way. This little boy or girl is going to be the most loved baby ever.”_

Felicity looked up to notice the gawking look on Curtis's face as he entered her office fanning himself. She had no clue as to what was happening. She stood up cautiously. "What's going on," she asked. 

"Oliver Queen is here for you and let me just say that he is sex on legs!"

"Curtis," Felicity sighed. She crossed her arms as Curtis proceeded to be overly dramatic. "Send him in please."

"First Moira and now Oliver, is there something you're not telling me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded as Curtis's eyes widened. "And it's none of your business." His face immediately fell. "Now go please," she smiled as he rolled his eyes. 

Oliver waited until the door closed before turning to Felicity. "Listen, I am so sorry about my mother. 

"It's fine,” she walked up to him.

"No," he said sternly. "It's not. She had no right to come and ambush you like that especially with Mia here."

"She didn't know she would be here."

"Felicity, you don't have to take up for her. She was wrong and it's okay to say that. I told her she was wrong.”

Felicity crossed her arms and sat down on the edge of her desk. She brushed her hair behind her ears thinking quietly. Moira's visit did shake her at first. It was unexpected and it threw her off her game, but she quickly recovered.

"I'm not looking to create drama between you and your family. That's not my goal here..."

"You did nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. So, if problems arise it’s because of her.”

"I just want Mia to have her father, that's all."

“And she will,” he said with his chest swelling. “We got the results…Not that I was worried,” he quickly added.

“Jean. Is that her name?” Oliver nodded as she continued. “I got mines from her earlier.”

“Yes, our family attorney who we will probably see in the near future again. But we will cross that bridge when the time comes.”

“So, do I say congratulations daddy?”

She offered him a hug and smile. Oliver engulfed her wrapping his arms entirely around her. Oliver knew he was holding on to her longer than necessary, but she felt good in his arms. It brought back memories. He glanced behind her back to see a Big Belly bag.

She looked back noticing what he was staring at. “Oliver, don’t you start.”

“What,” he asked innocently.

"Judge my food." She playfully pushed him away. Of course Oliver would show up when she was stuffing her face with grease. She walked behind her desk and popped a fry into her mouth. 

"I didn’t even say anything," he grinned. 

"Have you eaten a burger from there," she asked. 

"Nope," he said not surprising to her.

"Mia loves their milkshakes. Maybe we'll treat you to an actually burger from there one day."

Oliver smiled fondly at the idea of the three of them eating as a family inside a restaurant. Mia sitting in his lap munching on a plain cheeseburger as Felicity stole fries from his tray. 

"Sounds like a plan," he said softly. 

"So," she cleared her throat cutting through the tension. "Is tomorrow still good for you? Twelve?"

Oliver nodded rubbing his hands together. "Still not a morning person," he asked. 

So many memories were playing through both of their minds. Memories of the times they shared, secrets and nuances they knew of the other. 

"Nope, but Mia gets up around ten, so that way I'll get her ready and talk to her again."

“Sounds good,” he nodded. “I’ll let you get back to your lunch. I just wanted to apologize for my mother.”

“I appreciate the apology on her behalf.”

"Hey,” he turned back to her. “Speaking of mothers, I’ve been meaning to ask, how is yours?”

“She’s great actually. Loves being a grandmother. Having Mia really brought us closer. I never thought that would happen, but she was my rock during the pregnancy and after.”

“Does she know about all of this?”

“Not exactly. I never told her the whole truth because it hurt to talk about it after everything," she answered honestly. "I only confided in Iris like I told you and that was years after.”

"So she thinks I'm some sort of deadbeat?"

"Not a deadbeat, just sort of nonexistence," Felicity grimaced. "I’m telling her very soon. I just hope she doesn’t pass out from overexcitement. You’ll meet her and will see what I mean,” she said casually. 

* * *

Oliver blew out a shaky breath as his hand lingered in the air. Standing outside of Felicity’s door, he thought his heart would leap out of his chest and do the knocking for him. This was it, this was the moment. Blowing out one more deep breath he knocked two more times.

Felicity opened the door promptly. “Hey,” she breathed with a smile.

“Hey.” You could hear the nerves in his voice. He held up a paper bag. “I bought ice cream. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. Felicity took the bag from him and grabbed his hand pulling him inside her place. Mia is in the living room. I’ll just put this is the freezer.”

Before he could object, Felicity slipped off. He didn’t move one inch. He stayed rooted waiting on Felicity to return.

“You ready,” she asked him once she was back in front of him.

"Are you sure we aren't moving too fast here," he asked Felicity. He peeked around the corner not seeing Mia, but could hear cartoons coming from the television. "I don't want to freak her out or anything." 

"Oliver, I think the sooner the better."

His palms were sweaty and he was itching to do his signature finger tick. "I’m just nervous Felicity.” Oliver clasped his hands in front of himself to stop his finger flick. “I don’t want to feel like I’m pressuring Mia or forcing her to accept me. I just…” He sighed trailing his words off. He looked away diverting his eyes from Felicity’s gaze. “I’m freaking out a bit here.”

Felicity stepped forward into Oliver’s personal space forcing him to look back in her eyes. “Listen to me,” she grabbed her hands in his. “You can freak out, I mastered terrible twos, so freak outs don’t scare me anymore,” she joked. 

Oliver laughed quietly feeling some of the tension leave his body. Only Felicity could find a way to slip a joke in and calm him down in a matter of seconds. He squeezed her hands in his. “You’re something else,” he said appreciative. “Thank you.”

Felicity mouthed you’re welcome with a smile. “You should also know that she’s excited to meet you. It’s the only thing she’s talked about all morning. Now she may be a little shy at first, but look at it this way, the two of you can work through the nervousness together.” 

"Okay." He exhaled feeling a swell of newfound confidence. "Alright. I'm ready." 

Felicity squeezed his hands once more dragging her thumb across his knuckles. "You're going to do great," she said before turning to the living room. "Mia, can you come here?" Mia ran over and Felicity picked up her in her arms.

The sound of them closing in neared and Oliver's heart began to race. As soon as Mia realized a stranger was in their place shyness took over. She met his eyes briefly before latching onto Felicity's neck turning her head away from Oliver.  

"Mia," Felicity nudged her. "Remember when we talked about Rapunzel and her dad and you said you wanted to meet yours."

Mia nodded as Felicity looked back at Oliver with an encouraging smile. "This is your dad," she nodded towards him. "This is Oliver."

She slowly turned back around and her face peeked out a bit. Oliver could see those blue orbits so clearly. 

As Oliver looked at her, he couldn't stop the emotions from rising inside him. He had a battle going on trying not to cry. Even though he felt the tears in his eyes, he kept them from falling by some form of a miracle. He almost pinched himself because this couldn't be real. This moment couldn't be happening. 

Mia sat up and gave him a hint of a smile. Her hair was pulled away from her face into a high ponytail. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were pink. She did look like him, but he could see some of Felicity in her. 

"Hi Mia," he finally spoke. His voice was low and soft. He swallowed away his emotions. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Mia, he's been very excited to meet you. Just like you said you were. You want to get down and say hi?"

Mia nodded and Felicity promptly put her down. Oliver crouched getting eye level with her as she lifted a hand giving him a small wave. "Hi."

Oliver waved back. "It's nice to meet you Mia, I'm Oliver. I think Mia is a pretty name. Pretty name for a very pretty little girl." She smiled widely and blushed. "Olivia is pretty too," he continued. 

"You know my other name?"

He nodded as her smile grew. "I like Olivia a lot too." 

"Because it's like Oliver and you're my dad."

Oliver swallowed down hard as he blinked rapidly. "Yes," Oliver nodded. "I'm your dad."

She smiled brightly at the sound of that and it was a lot better than the image he had concocted of her running away screaming. 

"Hana has a dad."

The name wasn't familiar to him, so he looked to Felicity for help. "Hana," he questioned. 

"Her best friend at school," Felicity explained from the wall she had been perched on watching them. 

"Oh okay." He looked back at Mia. "Well you have a dad like Hana now."

"Where were you?"

"Uh," he tried to think of a simple answer to hold her over. An answer simple enough for a four-year-old. "Dad had to go to this crazy island for a little while, but he's back now to stay."

"Forever," she asked. 

"Yes," he said with conviction. "Forever and ever," he added much to her delight. Oliver had no intention of ever leaving or being without her again.  

Mia walked up gingerly to Oliver before throwing her arms around his neck in an unexpected hug. Oliver stumbled back a bit at the surprise of her weight. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her. He stood up with her in tow hugging her tightly. Her small head compared to his fit perfectly in the crock of her shoulders.  

He looked over at Felicity standing against the wall. "Thank you," he mouthed to her. 

"I heard you're a fan of ice cream," he said as her eyes brightened. "I bought some.”

  
“Yay,” she cheered. “Can we eat it?”

“It is way too early missy," Felicity shook her head. "We have to wait. You know the rules."

Oliver stood up whispering to Felicity. “Do you think the ice cream was a good call? I mean I don't want her to think if someone offers her ice cream that's it's suddenly okay to be friendly or something of that nature."

Felicity smiled at Oliver's overprotective side coming out not even ten minutes after being inside. "I think it's fine in this instance. We can have another talk about bad guys later," she whispered back.

Oliver crouched back down to his daughter whose face held a very strong pout. "Mia, what do you want to do while we wait for ice cream time," he asked her. 

"Watch a movie," she answered twisting her hands excitedly. Before he could ask which movie, Mia yelled out her choice. Tangled!"

"I've never watched it." He looked back at Felicity asking for help. 

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed. 

Before Felicity could tell him what it was, Mia ran to grab the DVD and ran back over showing it to him. 

"Oh Rapunzel? I know Rapunzel. I'm not that bad," he shot a glare at Felicity. Mia grabbed the remote and began working the DVD player on her own. He wasn't surprised that she could maneuver the piece of technology. Felicity was her mother after all. "Good with tech," Oliver asked Felicity. 

"I've been letting her dip her toes in it a bit," Felicity shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Do you have her hacking?"

Felicity snorted a laugh as she sat down on the couch. "No, of course not." She pulled her legs up underneath her getting comfortable. "At least not yet," she whispered. 

Before Oliver could respond, Mia grabbed his hand pulling him over to the couch. "Sit." Oliver did as instructed, and in another surprising move, Mia climbed into his lap. "Watch with me."

Oliver situated Mia into her lap as the opening credits started, Mia tapped Oliver's thigh grabbing his attention. "You play dress up?"

Oliver looked confused at first until Mia began playing with his tie. "Daddy has to dress up for work sometimes," he answered. When he woke up that morning, his nerves were in overdrive. He went for a run and that only killed an hour. Next he went to the office to work on some ideas and before he knew it time had passed. Going to work on a Saturday, he barely recognized himself. "So, yeah I guess it is sort of like dress up."

"Mommy does too. She goes to work in dresses. Pink dresses. She likes pink like me."

Oliver glanced over at Felicity. "She looks pretty in them doesn't she?"

Mia nodded enthusiastically. “With pink lipstick. I get to play with her shoes too. They're tall." She emphasized with her hands. 

As they sat on the couch, Felicity smiled to herself. The image was beautiful. Mia had immediately gravitated towards Oliver and they were hitting it off. Oliver's personality was infectious, so it didn't take long for Mia to warm up to him. Felicity grabbed her phone off the armrest and snuck of picture of the two of them. They were so lost in each other that neither noticed what she was doing.  

~~~~

The trio watched Tangled and then ordered a pizza. Next on the list was Frozen while they ate bowls of ice cream. Mia decided to teach Oliver the lyrics to Let It Go and was not satisfied until they loudly sung the entire song together. 

The entire day, Mia played so hard and let so much excitement run through her body until she practically collapsed from exhaustion. After Felicity gave her a bath, Oliver read her a bedtime story and she crashed before Oliver got to the last page.

Oliver sat in her room for a while watching her sleep. She slept like a peaceful angel in her room decorated in bright pink, blue and purple with unicorns and stars littering the room. She was a happy child and Felicity had done a wonderful job raising her. Smart, kind and sweet. All you could ask for in a toddler, and he couldn’t believe that he had a hand in that.

The day couldn’t have turned out any better if he had written the script. Felicity didn’t overbear and she let them find their own groove. Mia had no reservations towards him. He could only hope that this was the start of something beautiful.

Oliver finally pulled himself away from her sleeping figure to find Felicity in the front straightening up. “She is the best thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” he announced joining her.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver stuffed all the trash into the garbage can.“She's amazing Felicity," he said as his eyes glistened. "So full of life and happiness, just the perfect little human being. You’ve done an exceptional job raising." 

They continued on waxing poetically about Mia. Oliver loved everything about her from the crown of her head to her little toes.

"Know what I noticed,” Felicity said handing Oliver the last dish. “You gave her ice cream and pizza. I remember a certain someone that was very against anything considered junk and unhealthy. Not to mention that I was just on the receiving end of judgment because of a burger."

Oliver laughed as he leaned down against the counter. "She's an exception to the rule."

Felicity grabbed a towel to dry her hands. "You're already wrapped around her finger," she said in sing song voice. 

"I can't help it," he smiled.

A couple of quiet beats passed and Felicity noticed Oliver staring at her. "What is it,” she asked.

He motioned towards her cheek. "You still have some ice cream on your face." 

"Oh. Where?" She wiped at her face completely missing the spot. 

"Here. Let me help." Oliver grabbed the damp towel from her. He placed his hand on her neck titling her head for her. Oliver wiped her face slowly as his grip on her neck tightened with his touch warming her skin. Oliver paused abruptly as Felicity's hand came up covering his. Moments had been there all night, but this was the first time they were completely alone and this close.

Felicity let her hand slip from the counter that she had been holding on to. Now that she wasn't anchored by anything, her body moved on its own accord closer to Oliver. They stood together not even inches between them. Heated and baited breaths passed between them as they each stayed in the moment. All the events of today were like an adrenaline shot in their unresolved feelings.

Leaning in slowly, their lips connected briefly and tentatively like they were afraid. The hesitance only lasted a quick moment as Oliver felt Felicity’s body relax and he used that as a sign to press his lips firmer against hers.

She still tasted as sweet as ever and Oliver wasn’t entirely sure if it was the hint of ice cream on her lips. His tongue glided across them savoring the taste and familiarity of her lips. She parted her mouth slowly as his tongue slipped through the folds, and she happily accepted it into her mouth. The kiss turned slow as tongues tangled together while their holds tightened on each other.

The shrill ringing of a phone made them jump. They pulled apart as the ringing grew louder and separated quickly. Felicity glanced away looking for her loud buzzing phone. She grabbed it off the counter to see Donna picture displayed. "It's my mom," she showed Oliver. Felicity wiped at her lips as she hit accept. 

"Hey mom." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver walk towards Mia's room she imagined to say goodnight. "It was too much to text, so yeah we do need to talk over the phone. Listen, I'm going to have to call you back in about ten minutes. I promise." 

She hit end and slid the phone back onto the counter as Oliver walked back out. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. "She’s still asleep; I kissed her goodnight,” he explained. “I guess I should head out so you can wind down. A lot happened today.”

Felicity stayed rooted to her kitchen floor and nodded in agreement not able to quite find the words. Today being a lot was an understatement. Her phone ringing was probably a sign that they needed to hit the pause button and stop the kiss even if it did feel good. They weren't ready to cross that particular hurdle just yet. "Yeah," she cleared her throat. "You can come by tomorrow. Mia would definitely love if you did."

“Will do,” he said as he moved toward the door.

"Oliver," she called him back. "Thank you for today."

He shook his head with a smile. He glanced towards Mia's room. "No, thank you."

_Oliver’s camp roommate was a guy by the name of Adrian Chase. They had become friendly and somewhat close. You really couldn’t help but to since you were confined to such close quarters together. Oliver was sitting outside as Adrian walked up behind him. “Uh oh,” he dropped down next to him on the curb. “I know that look. You have a lady back home huh?"_

_Oliver looked up at him laughing. He sadly shook his head. "Not back home, and she's not exactly my lady."_

_“Complicated,” Adrian inquired._

_“Yeah, you could say that.”_

_"Did you at least tell her how you felt before you left," he asked._

_Oliver shook his head feeling regret. “I got scared and didn’t want to scare her away,” he answered honestly. He had never been rejected by a girl. Ever. The thought of Felicity rejecting him freaked him out. They both agreed to fun, but he had to go and catch major feelings._

_He should've known after talking to her in the bar that she was going to be more than a bump in the road. She infatuated him and he fell hard. He thought she felt something to, but maybe she was scared to admit it like he was._

_"You look like a sick puppy dog,” Adrian laughed. “So for your sake I really hope you make it back to her. Every guy deserves a chance to get their girl and a girl always wants to hear the words I love you.” He dropped a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder. “Good luck my man.”_

_“Thanks,” Oliver nodded his appreciation._

_Oliver wasn't quite ready to retire for the night. Reaching at the collar of his shirt, he felt around for the dog tag. Pulling the necklace off, he held it in his hand staring at it before holding it up to the setting sun as the mixture of rays reflected of the silver pendant. To the outside eye, it didn't look as if it meant much, but to him it meant a lot. It stood for Felicity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got different flashbacks this time from the usual Olicity hot and heavy ones. Wanted to show a bit of their life after they separated...hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> But most importantly, how did Mia and Oliver's meeting go for you all? The first of many interactions to come! Thoughts??!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no flashback in this chapter. I will say it felt weird not to have any though. The flashbacks served the purpose of showing how they fell in love, now it's time for them to reconnecting in the present. Depending on the muse there may be some more flashbacks down the line, so never say never. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Xoxo

  

 

Oliver stood in Felicity’s living room as they discussed the kiss that happened. The sweet kiss that reminded him why he basically fell at her feet five years ago.

"You're not saying anything and its kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry," Oliver winced. "I didn't think you were done."

"I'm done," she laughed lightly. She had suggested that they go slow in regards to them as a...whatever they may be. The main goal right now was co-parenting.  

"I agree with you,” he said as Felicity took a sigh of relief. “Until we get her settled and sort of figured out, maybe we should hit pause on what happened."

"I mean, I'm not saying I hated the kiss or anything. Don't get me wrong, it was good..."

"Damn good kiss," he corrected her as she laughed. 

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "I just think we deserve to not jump head first or too fast without thinking clearly."

Oliver nodded. "Take things as they come and let our main focus be Mia.”

"Okay," she exhaled. Nervous energy had been coursing through her body the entire time she and Oliver talked. His eyes were intense and they looked as if they were piercing through her. 

The sound of Mia bursting from her bedroom rang out. Oliver finally tore his eyes away from her and looked in Mia's direction.

"Daddy!"

Mia's voice effectively ended the discussion as she came running towards the living room. Her feet moved faster than her body allowed and she began tripping over her feet.

"I got you." Oliver caught her just as she fell onto his leg wrapping herself around him. He picked her up bringing her into a hug pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Did you put all the toys up?"

She nodded as her fingers began playing with the hair on his face. Oliver kissed her blowing a raspberry against her chin as she squirmed.

“Stop, that tickles.”

"It’s a secret weapon and it used to tickle your mommy too," he whispered.

Mia broke into a fit of giggles. "Daddy's face tickle you," she grinned pointing at her.

Felicity's face immediately reddened as she had a very distinct memory of the time she told Oliver his scruff tickles while being between her legs. "Oliver! Don't tell her that."

"What? That you're ticklish? You are."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. Oliver erupted into a laugh once he realized what Felicity was thinking. “Oh you mean that. I wasn’t talking about that. I tickled you in more PG rated ways too."

Felicity tried to hide the growing smile on her face as Mia continued laughing. "See what you started,” she poked at Mia tickling her some more.

“Want to tickle mommy,” Oliver whispered in Mia’s ear.

She nodded excitedly as Oliver placed her back on the floor. Oliver walked up to Felicity immediately wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her down into his lap.

Felicity tried to move to no avail as Oliver tightened his hold bringing her down into his lap as they fell onto the couch. “What are you…”

Oliver held Felicity in place as he called for Mia. “Get her Mia,” he told his daughter. “Tickle her.”

Mia’s eyes widened in excitement as she wriggled her fingers yelling tickle monster. She pounced on top of Felicity as her little hands began moving as fast as ever running over Felicity’s body.

"Mia, you're a traitor," Felicity laughed as she tried to squirm away from the two of them. Nothing but loud roaring laughter filled the place.

 ~~~~

Felicity saw Oliver's phone light up with a call from Moira. He barely glanced at it before looking away back to Mia lying in the floor asleep. She nudged his leg gently calling his attention to her. She pointed down at the phone as a text popped up.

"Oliver, talk to your mom. You don't have to be angry at her on my behalf. I'm not upset."

"How can you not be? She was wrong."

"I know that. You know that. She also knows that now. Just talk to her and hear her out."

"Hear what out?” Oliver sat back with a heavy sigh. He scrubbed his face not wanting to admit that Felicity had a point.

"She probably wants to tell you that she called me and apologized earlier."

"Really?"

Felicity nodded. "It was sincere and really heartfelt. She said she was sorry and I believe her.” Oliver looked away falling silent as Felicity continued. She placed her hand atop of his stroking his knuckles. "This is coming from someone that had major mother issues growing up. You only get one mother. It's one of the most important relationships you can have."

“It’s just…I wasn’t there for you and I can't imagine what you went through," he sighed. "I know how society is and how hurtful people can be with their judgement. Then my own mother judged you and it just angered me."

"That's life Oliver," she shrugged. "You can't go through life without being judged. I have very thick skin. Trust me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No buts either. You can't absolve me from everything in the world. You won’t be able to keep Mia away from it either."

Oliver sat silent as Felicity continued. “Talk to her please.”

“Alright,” he grumbled as Felicity smiled. “I will. For you and Mia.”

“Don’t just do it for us,” she placed a hand on his chest as Oliver covered it with his. “Do it for yourself.”

~~~~

Oliver climbed the manor stairs to find Moira in the hallway talking to a group of men with tools. They were filtering in and out of a spare room. "What's all this," he asked.

Moira turned to him with a smile. "Hey, you made it." There was a look of relief flashing across her face as she walked up to him. She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him inside the room.

"What do you think," she started.

"What exactly is this and what is it for," he asked.

"It's an apology and a present for Mia wrapped all up in one," she said.

"What?"

Moira walked to the hall asking the workers to give her and Oliver a minute alone. They nodded and filed out giving the two of them the room.

"I apologized to Felicity, so now I'm apologizing to you. I'm sorry for the way I acted when you told me about Mia. That was a terrible reaction and if I could take it back I would. You were excited and happy about something monumental in your life and I ruined it. The years you were gone were hard for me because I felt I helped push you away and then once you came back, in a backwards way, I felt like I needed to protect you even more." Moira grabbed Oliver's hands in hers. "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries and overbearing. I should've just trusted you and let you take the reins and I didn't. I'm truly sorry."

Oliver stared for a moment surprised at the words he was hearing. The apology was sincere. He could tell that by the look in her eyes and the words coming from him struck him in the heart. He didn't want to be angry at her. He lost years with her before, he didn't want that to happen again. Plus, he wanted her to be a part of this and apart of Mia's life as well.

"Are pigs flying?" He dramatically looked around. "Did THE Moira Queen just apologize? Unheard of."

"I deserve that." Moira palmed Oliver's cheeks stroking his cheeks with a proud glint in her eyes. No longer was he the boy running from responsibilities and hiding from the world. He was now a man in control of his life and on the verge of taking his place in the world. He was no longer her baby boy, but someone's father. It was time for her to let him go and fly free while she watched from the sidelines.

Oliver hugged his mother tightening his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling back. "I didn't like being upset at you, so we have a clean slate now. Thank you for apologizing to Felicity as well. She told me about the conversation and how you and I needed to make amends."

"I'm liking her more and more," she joked. "I'm very glad she's the mother of your child and not some of the other choices you had."

"Mom," he whined before laughing. "And just like that the moment is over."

"What? I'm being honest. You didn't have the best judgment then, even though the two of you were careless young people at the time, it is still a major step up for you."

"This is a pretty big room for a four-year-old." He walked around surveying everything.

"Do you honestly expect anything else from your mother?"

"No," he laughed having to agree. "She's going to be excited even if it is a little too much."

"No such thing for my grandchild," she brushed him off. "Also, I want to have both Felicity and Mia over for dinner whenever you guys are ready. I'm sure Raisa can whip up a couple of her favorites with no problem."

"Her favorites are mac and cheese, pizza and it varies, some days the desert is chocolate pudding or ice cream. I don't think there's much Raisa can do with those choices."

"We can work something out."

Oliver nodded as he continued looking around the room. He could see Mia bouncing around in the room with an infectious grin on her face. A massive dollhouse sitting in the floor surrounded by unicorns or whatever she was in the mood for.

Moira walked up to him leaning against his arm. "Seeing the joy on your face is honestly one of the best things I've ever witnessed. I know having Mia in your life is for the best."

"It is," he agreed. "I never imagined having a child, but now that I have her, I can't imagine life without her."

The sudden sound of Thea's voice carried up the stairs until she slipped inside the room. "Is she here," Thea asked excitedly. Her face immediately dropped upon seeing that she wasn't inside.

"Ollie!" She walked over and punched his shoulder. "I'm ready to meet her."

"I know you are and you will meet her. You all will." He looked over at his mother with a smile. "We'll have dinner here soon."

"When," Thea questioned not just satisfied with the word soon.

"Soon," Oliver repeated much to her annoyance. "I'll talk with Felicity first and she and I will decide on a date together." 

* * *

"You did what?"

The shrieking voice of Iris made Felicity glance around Jitters as she slowly pulled her coffee cup away from her lips. “Be a little louder why don’t you?”

“Sorry, I just want to know why you cock blocked your own self?”

Felicity told Iris about the kiss and their conversation later. "I did not,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “We just decided to…”

“To take things slow,” Iris finished for her with a wave of her hand sitting her empty cup down. “You have had five years. How much slower could the two of you possibly get?”

"Are you finished,” Felicity asked.

“No.” Iris shook her head sitting her glass down. “I’m being totally serious now. You’re my best friend and I know you. This is a classic sign of you being afraid.”

  
“It is not,” Felicity exclaimed.

“No,” Iris cut her off. “I’ve seen you breastfed remember, you can’t lie to me.”

“Fine,” Felicity huffed annoyed at Iris being right. “Whatever.” She mumbled underneath her breath sitting back and crossing her arms.

“Listen, I totally get that you don’t want to overwhelm Mia. That is understandable," Iris said. “But, I still think if the two of you have real feelings for each other, you owe it to yourselves to explore that. You can take things slow, but don’t halt things totally. Let it flow naturally.”

Felicity ran her hand over her ponytail. She hated admitting when Iris was right. It was as if she used her journalistic tactics to wear her down. Even though the kiss was electric, part of her was afraid that maybe it didn't mean as much as she thought it did; maybe it was just a response to that's days events. Maybe their time was only special in the past and  thing with what they shared. Maybe if Mia wasn't there he wouldn't think twice about her. Spending so much time with him had her longing for it every day. As usual her mind was going into overdrive, overthinking and over analyzing everything. There was one thing she was absolutely sure on though, Mia was beyond happy to have Oliver in her life and Felicity would never jeopardize that.

"When is Oliver coming over again?"

"Today," Felicity answered shaking her thoughts away. She glanced at the time and stood up. "Speaking of, its time for me to go get Mia from school. I'm sure she looks terrible by now."

"Will there be any late night kisses when Mia falls asleep," Iris grinned.

“If there are, I’m not telling you.”

“Not fair,” Iris laughed as she stood up gathering her things.

~~~~

"Hey sweetie." Felicity bent down to hug Mia as she ran into her arms. She ran her hands over her messy hair and stained clothing. It was amazing how much she could get into in a short amount of time. She dropped her off at school looking one way and picked up a totally different child at the end of the day. "Go get your things."

"Felicity." She turned to see Mia's teacher waving her over. 

"Hi Alena," she spoke. "How was she?"

"She was good. The same little Mia, but there was one incident."

"Oh," Felicity immediately grew concerned. 

"Not really an incident, but more like something she said. Mia told the class today that she has a dad now. That's not all, she's also said that it's Oliver Queen."

Felicity immediately paused as her eyes widened. "She did what?" A horrified expression flashed across her face as Alena nodded. Alena proceeded to tell Felicity how they were in their usual circle discussing the fun things they did over the weekend when Mia started talking about her new dad and then blurted out his name saying how it much sounded like hers. 

Felicity let out a nervous laugh as she scratched at her head running a nervous hand over her ponytail. "Well." That was all she could manage as she raked her mind for a response. "Yeah, she ummm..." Alena just stared at her blankly waiting for Felicity to make a coherent sentence. "He is her dad actually. I know it seems extremely crazy and I probably seem like a total nut case right now, but she's not lying."

"Oh." The shock was clear as day on Alena's face. 

"Yeah, it's very complicated with the whole coming back to life thing and meeting Mia and just..." Felicity's voice trailed off as Mia ran up to her with her things. "It's a lot that I'm not going to get into, but yes it's true."

"Well," Alena stuttered clearly shocked by the confirmation. "I won't say another word. And I'm sure the other kids have already forgotten it. I just didn't know if Mia had overheard or misheard the news or you, so I just wanted to make you aware."

"Thank you for telling me." Felicity took Mia's bag from her and put it on her shoulder. "She's very excited as you can tell." She ran her hands over Mia's messy ponytail. "Is that all," she asked Alena.

Alena nodded. "Yes, see you guys tomorrow."

"Mia, say goodbye."

Mia turned with an enthusiastic wave. "Bye Miss Alena!"

As Felicity situated Mia into her booster seat, she talked nonstop about the day she had. "Is daddy coming today," she asked. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded as she fixed her straps. "Are you excited?"

"Mhmm."

"Good," Felicity smiled. She would never tire of seeing the pure joy on Mia's face at the mention of Oliver. "I'm sure he's excited too. Let's get you home and cleaned up before he gets there." 

* * *

Oliver walked into Verdant midday to find Tommy behind the bar going over his inventory. He figured this would be the best time to talk to Tommy when he was alone and preparing for the night.

Tommy looked up shielding his face from the sunlight peeking through the door until it shut. "Is that Oliver Queen? I haven't seen that face in months," he exaggerated.

Oliver snorted with a laugh making his way to the bar. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Please tell me you found a chick and you've been on a rendezvous this entire time."

"Not quite in the way you're thinking," Oliver said as he sat down. Tommy offered him a beer, but he declined. "No, I'm good." After this stop he was headed to Felicity's in time for Mia to get out of school.

"Oh," Tommy questioned noticing his friend's demeanor. He sat a glass of water down in front of him. "Then what's up? Tell me why I haven't seen my best friend in forever."

"Listen," Oliver started cautiously. "I have something very important to tell you before it becomes public knowledge. First you have to promise me that you will be serious and not freak out."

Tommy looked up from the box suspiciously and slowly sat it to the side. "When am I not serious and I never freak out. Come on, it's me."

"Tommy," Oliver warned. "Remember in 8th grade when I told you about what happened behind the bleachers with Samantha and you blurted it out in the middle of gym class."

"I was young and you didn't caution me before, so not a good example."

Oliver laughed shaking his head giving up on reasoning with Tommy. "Yeah and because of your mouth she didn't talk to me for weeks after."

"Alright. I promise I won't freak out, so go on."

"The reason I've been pretty much ghost lately is because I found out that I have a daughter."

Tommy stared blankly for a couple of long nests before a skeptical grin showed on his face. "Get the fuck outta here man."

"I told you to be serious."

"I am serious; you're not being serious."

"Tommy, why would I lie about something like this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "An April fool’s joke maybe."

"It's not April."

"It's an extremely late joke."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose sighed into his hand. "I said be serious and you're doing the exact opposite right now."

"I just..." Tommy stuttered trying to wrap his mind around the thought of Oliver being a father. "You're really not lying?"

"You want evidence?" Oliver reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened his photo album and pulled up a picture of Mia. He held the phone up to Tommy's eyes. "Does it look like I'm lying now?"

Tommy's eyes widened as he immediately fell quiet. "Holy fuck. Dude!" Tommy snatched the phone from Oliver looking closer. He looked up at Oliver and looked back down at the picture. Next he held it up to the side of Oliver's face as his mouth dropped open. His eyes switched back and forth between the phone and Oliver's face.

"Not lying," Oliver said.

Tommy studied the picture once more before stuttering out a response. "What? I mean who and how? And when the hell did this happen?"

Grabbing his phone back, Oliver motioned towards a table. "Take a seat. It's a bit of a long story," Oliver told him.

Tommy grabbed a beer for himself needing something a little on the strong to process this information. as he came around to sit in one of his booths Oliver began to explain the entire situation to Tommy starting with how he met Felicity and their time together. He finished with how he saw her in the coffee shop and started putting two and two together.

"So, that pretty much sums it all up," Oliver finished.

"And this whole time the mother was in Starling? That's like some fortunate stroke of luck."

"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "I've been spending time with them. Just getting acquainted and getting to know Mia."

Tommy took a generous swig letting the bottle dangle from him hand. "Why did you never tell me about her," he asked. Tommy remembered when Oliver came back from his sudden vacation. He seemed a bit different and even when they went out, Oliver didn't act like his pal "Ollie" when they were together. He was more reserved and like he was always in deep thought. Tommy just chalked it up to him being nervous about leaving and nothing more.

"I don't know man. A lot was going on during that time and I tried to fool myself into thinking it wasn't anything serious. I was trying to forget it, but I failed." He thought maybe if he talked about her it would all be too real and he would be reminded that he lost her.

"It had to be serious. You stayed with her for weeks and didn't get tired of her or bolt the first chance you got. The Ollie I knew used to make me call him with fake emergencies if you spent more than five consecutive hours with Laurel."

Oliver fell quiet at the memories Tommy brought up.

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"No," Oliver cut him off not getting upset. "You're right," he agreed. He knew as well as anyone else that he was a horrible boyfriend. "That was the type of guy I was. I'm not denying that, but with Felicity, I don't know," he shrugged struggling to find the words. "There was just something about her. And no, it wasn't just the sex. Don't get me wrong, that was great and an important part, but it was so much more than that. She was easy to talk to and for the first time in a very long time I didn't have to pretend with somebody. I was myself and she accepted who I was with no questions asked or expectations." There was an instant connection between them. He didn't want to call it love at first sight because that was so cliché to say. It had been hardcore lust at first sight and then the feelings happened later. Real feelings.

"How is she now? Is there someone else. Please don't tell me we have to deal with a stepdad or a clingy boyfriend."

Oliver laughed at Tommy's usage of we like he had an added claim to any of this. "Nope. She's single and no step dad."

“Anything on the you and her front?”

“We’ve had moments, but we’re not jumping into anything. Keeping our focus on Mia for now.”

“You seem as if you would like more though,” Tommy said.

“I would,” Oliver answered honestly. “But I’m respecting Felicity's boundaries. I don’t want to push her too quickly and mess anything up.”

"Understandable." Tommy nodded as he pushed the empty bottle away. "Mia Olivia, I can't believe there’s a little version of you in this world."  
Tommy said. Tommy dropped a congratulatory pat on Oliver shoulder bringing him into a hug. "Enjoying being a dad?"

"Yeah man, she's amazing. She has so much energy in her tiny little body. Sort of reminds me of Speedy when she was younger."

"Another Speedy? Yikes," Tommy joked.

"Felicity is such a great mom too. She's raised her into this sweet and smart little girl and she's done amazing job with her. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I'm excited to meet the little squirt.” He patted his chest proudly. “Time for uncle Tommy to become the favorite."

"You might have to fight Thea to the death for that. She's already staked claim as being her favorite."

"Maybe I'll get in nice with who holds the ultimate power. The baby mama,” he teased. “What's her name again?"

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak," Oliver told him. “Stay away from her.”

As Oliver laughed the door to Verdant slowly opened signaling that someone was entering. The voice of Laurel called out for Tommy and they both immediately grew quiet as she drew closer with the sound of her heels echoing off the walls. Tommy looked over at Oliver silently asking if Laurel knew. Oliver shook his head no as Tommy nodded. "Gotcha," he whispered. Tommy jumped up and walked back over to the bar. "Can I get the attorney a drink," he yelled to her.

"No," Laurel declined. "I actually was coming to speak to Oliver. I figured I could catch him here."

"Cool. I'll just be over here finishing up this stocking." Tommy slipped behind the bar trying to make his presence less known.

"Hey." Oliver walked up to her. "What's up?"

"Haven't seen you since your welcome back party, just wanted to see how things were going."

"I've been kind of busy," he told her. She probably thought it was complete bullshit, but it was the honest truth. The past weeks had been like a whirlwind for him. There wasn't much time for anything else.

"Thought maybe you were avoiding me because of the whole kiss thing."

Honestly the kiss hadn't entered his mind since it happened. Seeing Felicity that night pushed everything else to the back of his mind. "No I mean you were drunk. No harm done and water under a bridge."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," she said. "Just for a quick second."

"Okay. Shoot."

She sat her things down glancing over at Tommy who was still not listening or at least pretending not to. "I will admit that even though I was a little buzzed, I knew what I was doing by coming on to you, but I went about it the wrong way."

Oliver's phone buzzed in his hands and he immediately looked down seeing Felicity's name with a text message.

"I shouldn't have kissed you the way I did, but I just thought that maybe it would lead to a discussion and we could take the time to talk about us. I feel like a lot of things have been left unsaid and I want to know where we stand."

Laurel's voice carried on in the background as Oliver read Felicity's message.

**We need to talk about Mia.**

Oliver's face dropped as he read the words trying to figure out what that could mean.

Laurel quickly noticed he wasn't paying attention and called his name. "What's wrong," she asked.

Oliver didn't respond as he began typing a text to Felicity. It wasn't that he was actively ignoring her, but he didn't really hear her either. He was too focused on his phone. Before he could hit send another message from Felicity popped up.

**Sorry! OMG that that sounded so terrible. She's fine, you're fine we're all fine. It's not bad I promise, so don't worry.**

He took a sigh of relief laughing a bit at her text vomit when other messages started coming in rapidly.

**I hope I didn't just freak you out?!**

**It's actually kind of funny I think.**

**Anyway, I'll tell you all about it when you get here. See you soon!**

Oliver finally got the chance to respond.

 **On the way now.** Oliver looked back up after hitting send realizing Laurel was still waiting. "Sorry, I really have to get going Laurel. Can we talk later?"

Swallowing her annoyance that he clearly didn't hear a word she had been saying, Laurel dropped her shoulders with a shrug. "Doesn't really look like I have a chance, so yeah that's fine."

Oliver nodded a thank you and with one last word to Tommy began to make his exit.

Laurel turned and watched Oliver slipped through the door. He was avoiding her; she knew that much. Felicity Smoak. That was the name she heard leave Oliver's lips upon her entrance into the club and also the name on his phone screen. He grew increasingly quiet as she walked in and Tommy's weird look gave her pause and only made her question things more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not in love with this chapter and it felt like a filler and kind of blah. But, I do have some fun things planned for the next one. :) 
> 
> Thoughts???


	7. Chapter 7

  

Oliver checked the time on his watch for the millionth time in the last five minutes. The joint family dinner was happening He sent his driver Rob to pick them up and bring them over to QC, then they would head to the mansion together. Mia had been asking about his job a lot lately, so he figured bringing her by at the end of the work day wouldn't hurt. It was practically a ghost town at this time, Gerry was gone for the day and no guests on his calendar.

There was a knock on his door and he stood up with excitement. The knob twisted and it opened to reveal Laurel stepping inside as his mood instantly dropped.

"Oh." Oliver sat back down cautiously. He had been nice before, but at this point the surprise visits were getting out of hand. "Laurel this is really not a good time," he sighed.

"Don't worry," she shook her head. "I'll be quick."

"Laurel, I said..."

"Did I not deserve to know?"

That was the first thing out of her mouth. He looked at her as he dropped back to his seat. "Know what?"

"Was I really going to be the last person you told or were you going to let me find out in the tabloids maybe? When was I going to learn that you were a father?"

Oliver stayed silent as he glanced away from Laurel momentarily staring at a spot on the wall behind her. He was trying to find the best response for, but first he needed to know just how she knew.

"Wow," she laughed bitterly at his silence. "You cold hearted bastard. You really were going to let me find out like that?"

"How do you know?" He knew no one told her and even if Tommy was horrible at keeping secrets, he knew this was the one that his best friend would hold on to.

"That's your response to me? How do I know? Someone that you were with and so called love for years only get a how do you know response.”

"How do you know,” he repeated himself.

"I work in the DA's office. I have ways to find certain things."

Oliver dropped his head in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. His patience was wearing exceedingly thin.

"I heard you mention the name Felicity Smoak at Verdant when I walked in as you and Tommy grew suspiciously quiet. We both know Tommy was never quite good at a poker face and I saw the name on your phone right before you jetted off. Woman plus a child about the age of four or five equals you are the father."

Oliver finally looked back at Laurel as she stared directly at him. He could feel the anger bubbling under the surface. "You had no right to look up private information on Felicity." His voice was low and calm the complete opposite of what he was feeling. "You were on a need to know basis."

"And you owed me the truth," she shot back.

"I didn't owe you an explanation for something that had nothing to do with you."

"You didn't owe me? Oliver, we spent years together. At least give me the courtesy to not make myself look foolish. Like an idiot I was wandering around thinking there might've been something between us. Running up behind you trying to get you to take five minutes out of your precious time to just talk to me like an adult. I thought maybe you were avoiding me because that's what you do in situations. You always run away. But this entire time you were avoiding me for a reason. You couldn't face me and tell me you got another woman pregnant when we were together."

He stood up slowly. "That is not true."

"Really?"

"Was I perfect? No. But I did not cheat on you with her," he quickly defended himself. "When I met Felicity, you and I were done. I met her the summer l left and you and I both know we had been broken up for months."

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You were bedding anything with a pulse and you expect me to believe you suddenly had morals with this one."

"You don't have to believe me when I know it's the truth."

"Where did you meet her? Was she an old friend waiting to stake her claim or was she just like the rest of them ones you slept around with? A random groupie all too eager to open her legs for the suave and smooth Oliver Queen?"

"Don't!"

"What? Am I sullying her precious name?"

"You don't know her. You don't know what we shared. You don't know anything about her and I."

"Shared," she laughed bitterly. "You got a woman pregnant that you barely know and now you will literally be eating out the palm of her hand for the rest of your life. I guess I should say congratulations for being an idiot."

"Laurel, that's enough!" He slapped his hand against his desk before quieting trying to calm himself down. He swallowed most of the annoyance inside of him before looking back up at Laurel. She stood with her arms crossed, eyes pointed holding so much ire in them. "I'm not going to stand here and let you tear the mother of my child down. If that's what you came here for you can leave."

Laurel stumbled back like the words had knocked the wind out of her.

"Wow," she exhaled. She shook her head slightly. "Look at you. I've never seen you so protective over a woman other than Thea like this before. Not even me."

"Laurel, what do you want from me? What do you want me to say?"

"For you not to be a coward. For you to be straight with me."

"Fine." He threw his hands up practically exhausted at the ongoing exchange. "You want the truth? The truth is that I have a daughter with Felicity. A little girl that I love more than life itself and those two are my main concerns right now, not this conversation."

Laurel opened her mouth to yell another counter argument when Oliver's door suddenly opened.

"Mia, I told you that we have to knock." Oliver heard Felicity's voice and the sound of Mia's feet just as the door knob roughly twisted.

Next his door burst open and all he saw was a small blur moving with two pigtails flying in the air.

"Daddy!"

The sound of Mia's voice was like a tornado twisting through the room.

Felicity appeared in the doorway not even seconds later picking up the backpack and stuffed animal Mia had dropped. "Oliver, as you can see she's very excited to see dad's office." She looked up finally noticing that the three of them weren't alone in the room. At first a slight panic ensued because she didn't recognize the person and the secret had just been spilled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had company. She was just so excited." Felicity's voice trailed off upon realizing just who the person was. She looked back at Oliver seeing the strain on his face and realized just how much tension was in the room. If Laurel didn't know, she definitely knew now.

Felicity wasn't foolish. She knew Laurel was Oliver's ex and they had a complicated history. A history that began way before she entered the picture. When she discovered who he really was, she saw the pictures of them together and the gossip about their tumultuous romance. She couldn't help, but wonder briefly if she was another girl on his list. Oliver never discussed Laurel when they were together. Even now, she never really came up in their discussions. He didn't mention her when he talked about the people he wanted to personally let know of Mia.

"It's alright.” Oliver should've been nervous or worried about this confrontation, but he felt relief at the sight of Felicity and Mia.

Felicity's eyes traveled back over to Laurel who was standing like an immovable object. Her eyes were drilled onto her and Felicity could see the pain on her face as the realization of the situation in front of her hit her. The pain only deepened when Oliver addressed Mia.

"Hey baby girl." Oliver picked her up in his arms kissing her temple. He turned his attention to back to Felicity and Laurel. Clearing his throat, he gave them an uneasy introduction. "Felicity, this is Laurel. Laurel, this is Felicity."

No hellos were exchange, only tense glances at each other.

"I'm Mia." Mia's cheerful voice broke through the tension immediately.

"Yeah," Oliver laughed softly as he brushed Mia's hair out of his face. "And this is Mia."

Mia turned back to Oliver playing with his tie and looked around again. “Mommy’s work is prettier,” she said.

Laurel looked back at Oliver and the little girl in his arms. She studied the picture seeing how pretty it was. The way she fit perfectly in his arms. All the dreams she had effectively ended and she was staring at her nightmare. She realized in that moment she had lost him for good. "Well, I should go and leave you three to your...whatever." She snatched up her briefcase and walked off with anger and bitterness dripping from each step.

Felicity stepped to the side as Laurel abruptly brushed past her. "Oh." She walked out and closed the door loudly behind her.

"Sorry," he mouthed to her apologizing for Laurel.

“Mia please don't break anything," Felicity pleaded. She saw Oliver lean over his desk blowing and approached him placing a gentle hand on his back. "You okay?"

"I'm better now," he said quietly as Mia began rearranging things on his desk.

"Well that's another person in the know column now," she said quietly.

"Yeah." He hung his head again feeling tense strain in his neck. He peeked out of the corner of his eyes at her. "Only thing is I didn't tell her. She already knew because she looked you up."

Felicity's eyes widened as she felt the back of her neck heat up from the sudden anger. "She did what?" Felicity's voice rose as Mia looked over at her. She quieted as she collected herself. "She did what," she asked again.

"I know," he sighed. "I didn't think she would stoop to something like that."

Felicity took an extended deep breath and pushed her anger to the side. "You know what. Don't even worry about it. We can talk later."

"Felicity..."

"Am I'm pissed? Yes, but we have more important matters at hand. Like making sure your daughter doesn't tear up your office chair. I'm speaking from experience by the way."

Oliver turned to find Mia spinning around in his chair making herself dizzy in the process. He walked over and picked Mia up in the middle of a spin as she protested. "Let's go."

* * *

Oliver knocked once before the door was snatched open and an excited Thea stood on the other side. "Hi," she exclaimed. She peered behind Oliver to see Felicity and Mia not far behind him. "Oh my gosh! She's so adorable."

"Thea..."

"Okay," she whispered. She mouthed sorry and silently counted to five trying to collect herself. "I'm calm now." 

Oliver tentatively moved inside with Mia and Felicity behind him. He eyed Thea for a moment as Mia peeked from behind his leg. "Are you sure," he asked. 

She nodded bouncing on her toes. "Mhmm. I'm good." Thea moved in front of Felicity and pulled her into a surprising hug. "Sorry." She pulled back. "I'm just really excited and nervous all in one, so I'm having sort of an out of body experience right now."

Felicity laughed. "It's okay, I completely understand. Oliver told me how excited you are to be an aunt."

"I've heard a lot about you," Thea told her. "So, I'm excited to finally meet the girl that finally got my brother to act right." Oliver cleared his throat and Thea quieted once more. "Anyway," Thea continued. "Welcome to our home. Mom and dad should be here soon, I got here early to meet her first.”

"I am seriously reconsidering this right now,” Oliver said quietly.

"Oliver," Felicity gently nudged his back. "Stop torturing your poor sister." Felicity bent down and pried Mia's hands from Oliver's pants leg. "You remember what we talked about? Daddy has a sister, mommy and daddy. Well, this is your aunt Thea. As you can clearly see, she's super excited to meet you. Why don't you go say hi?" Felicity gave Mia an encouraging gentle shove towards Thea. 

"She's so pretty," Thea squeaked. She couldn't contain her excitement the closer Mia got to her. "Hi Mia." She crouched down giving her a wave. "My name is Thea, and I have been waiting and waiting to finally meet you."

"Speedy?"

Thea smiled widely at her knowing her nickname. "Yes. That's me." She held her hand up for a high five. Mia slapped her hand against hers. "For some reason, it sounds so much better coming from her." Thea picked her up and walked over to the sofa with her motioning for Felicity and Oliver to follow. “I hope you're ready to have fun today. After we eat dinner, I have a huge surprise for you." She sat down with her positioning her in her lap.

"Surprise," Mia questioned. 

Thea nodded. "Yep. It involves unicorns, a lot pink and a big closet with dresses." Thea had taken over the task of readying Mia's room. She went to boutique after boutique to purchase decorations, clothing and toys for Mia. She almost hired a professional decorator, but Roy talked her off the ledge so to speak and she did it herself. She went overboard, but she didn't care. At this point, she couldn't wait to get her in her clutches to make her a mini fashionista. 

"Really," Mia asked with excitement. "Can I," she turned to her parents. 

"Yes," Felicity nodded. "But not until you eat though, especially your vegetables."

Mia looked up at Oliver with the puppy dog eyes that struck him in his heart. She was playing him and he was weak enough to fall for it, but Oliver could feel Felicity staring at him though, so no matter how much it hurt him, he had to say no to her. "You heard your mom, after dinner," he reiterated.

"Yuck." Mia groaned and stuck her tongue out and turned back to Thea with a frown. "Do I have to," she asked. 

"Yes, I promise the surprise will be even better if you do. I'll show you a trick though," Thea whispered. "If you pinch your nose like this and chew and you won't even taste it." It was bad table manners, but it got the job done.

The sound of the door opened signaling Moira and Robert's arrival. 

“Your grandparents are here. Make sure you stick them for everything they got alright. They won’t say no,” Thea whispered in Mia’s ear.

Oliver heard the quiet hushed tones and turned back to them. “Thea, what are you whispering to my daughter?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Thea stood up walking over to Oliver leaning in with a whisper. "I remember when you would eat my vegetables for me, so I could get up from the table early. Look at you being a strong father."  

"Trying to be," he smiled bashfully.

“You’re doing great,” she patted him on the shoulder.

Robert and Moira appeared and Robert’s attention immediately turned to Felicity. “Felicity Smoak? Is this the woman that has taken such great care of my granddaughter,” he asked.

“The one and only I think,” Felicity answered.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Robert stuck his hand out for a handshake.

“You as well,” she accepted his hand. “Thank you for having us.”

"Welcome to our home." Moira held her hands out motioning for Felicity to come forward. “I feel like I need to apologize again.” 

Felicity shook her head grabbing ahold of Moira’s hands. “Already forgotten. It’s in the past.”

“Thank you,” Moira smiled.

“Mia come here,” Felicity called her over. “Did you say hi to your grandma and…”

"Meemaw said I couldn't have another one." Meemaw was what she called Donna. For some reason, Donna didn't want to go the traditional route, so she decided on meemaw.

Felicity eyes widened as a horrified expression took over her face. She instantly turned red hearing Oliver stifle a laugh behind her back. She slapped her hand over Mia's mouth and let out an uncomfortable and uneasy laugh.

"Mama, I can't talk," Mia mumbled against Felicity's hand. 

"She was just joking dear," Felicity quickly said. "You know grandma is always trying to make you laugh. She wasn’t serious."

"Sorry," she winced as she looked back at Moira. "My mother is a jokester and not very serious at times. She's excited about Mia having you guys though. She really is."

"It's perfectly fine." That wasn’t the worst thing a four-year-old could say. She was just glad that it didn’t seem as if Mia remembered her from Felicity’s office that day. A day she greatly regretted.

Moira crouched down to Mia getting a better look at her. She was the spitting image of her son. She was a Queen through and through. "Well, I won't be your meemaw, but I can be grandma. Double the fun, huh? How does that sound? You can come over any time and there is so much we can do together. "

Mia's face scrunched up and her four-year-old brain began working as she thought very hard about Moira's suggestion. "I can come play," she asked. 

Moira nodded. "Of course. We have a big backyard and I heard you like to play outside."

Mia nodded with enthusiasm as Robert joined in on the conversation. 

“There may even be some horses,” he whispered.

Felicity turned to Oliver slightly elbowing him. "You're weren't supposed to laugh at that Oliver," she whispered to him. 

"It was funny. Our girl is a real comedian." Oliver looked at Mia as she talked excitedly with her grandparents. They were promising so many things that there was no way Mia wouldn’t come out of this spoiled rotten.

“Hey Mia, what is grandpa’s name? The old man needs one,” he joked.

Mia looked over at Robert and pointed at him with a big smile. "Pop pop," she said.

"Pop pop," Felicity repeated. They had discussed grandma and grandpa nicknames, but pop pop never came up. "Where did you get that from?"

"Hana has a pop pop."

"Oh. Makes sense. She and Hana are practically inseparable at school."

"Pop pop," Oliver repeated grinning at Robert. "I like it."

"That's only reserved for her." Robert pointed at everyone in the room. "I'm letting that be known right now."

 

~~~~

Felicity sat on the sofa resting as Oliver walked in looking like someone had taken his lunch money. "I think Mia has already dropped me for Thea. I'm a little hurt," he whined.

Felicity laughed before cutting it off. "Aww poor thing. Come and have a seat." She patted the spot next to her.

Oliver sat down next to Felicity on the couch with a tired groan. "She told me to get out of the girls’ room because I was a boy,” he continued.

Felicity couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her this time. Oliver turned looking at her with a face of betrayal. "I'm in pain and you're laughing."

The laughs wouldn't stop coming even when Oliver gave her his best puppy dog look. Felicity finally managed to let out on small giggles. She gave his knee a pat. "Don't feel bad. She ditches me for Iris sometimes. It happens to the best of us. You’re resilient, you’ll recover.”

Oliver dropped his hand over Felicity’s gently brushing his thumb against her knuckles. “Hey,” he cleared his throat. “About earlier, I didn't want you and Laurel to meet like that or for any of it to happen the way it did."

Felicity turned her hand over holding onto his. "Even though I’m still pissed off about what she did, at least we got it out of the way and can now move on hopefully." Felicity fell quiet and pulling her hand from his and propped her arm up on the sofa. "Why did you not want her to know like everyone else?” 

"It’s not that I didn’t want her to know, it’s that I didn't know how to tell her because I knew it would hurt her and I know I hurt her a lot in the past before. I wasn't a good boyfriend to her and I've sort of carried that guilt around for a long time. She was a good girl and I just..." his voice trailed off. "I couldn't be what she wanted me to be."

“Was Laurel part of the reason you came to Ivy Town that summer?”

Oliver nodded. 

"Were the two of you together?"

"No," he quickly answered. "You were never the other woman." Oliver quickly let her know. There had been other women before, but never Felicity'. "I had broken up with Laurel months before, but she was still coming around to try and get me to reconsider things."

"That's a relief I guess. We never inquired about girlfriends or boyfriends. We just jumped right into...well you know."

"Felicity..."

"I get it. I was your escape that summer. I mean I didn’t want to be that particular kind of escape, but…"

"No,” He disagreed. “You were more than an escape.” Felicity quieted as Oliver continued. "That wasn't all you were to me. Because I want you to know that I'm serious. I'm not the guy I used to be. I wasn't that guy with you. I was a version of myself that I liked. I’m that guy now or at least trying to be. What I feel for you and Mia is stronger than any guilt I could ever feel.”

"I may feel some sympathy for Laurel about the way things unfolded with my surprise addition to your life, but if she thinks for one second that I will ever regret meeting you and making Mia, she is very mistaken.”

Oliver reached for Felicity’s hand linking their fingers. “I don’t either and I never will.”

The sound of Mia's laughter traveled through the house. It sounded like she was having fun with Thea, so that was comforting. Mia was taking to her other family with no hesitation and Felicity couldn't have hoped for a better transition. 

Felicity walked out onto the balcony to get a better look at the sky she had been admiring from the couch. "This is a really nice view you guys have." She walked further onto the balcony. She rested against the railing as she gazed up at the sky at admiring the merging colors. 

"One of the many great ones," Oliver responded. 

Felicity turned back to Oliver with a quirked eyebrow. She found him staring at her suggestively while moving towards her. "I see your lines still haven't gotten any better."

His arms encircled her grabbing onto the railing behind her. "Come on that one was good though."

Felicity turned facing and laughed throwing her head back as Oliver leaned down closer to her with his scent engulfing her like a warm hug. "I didn't really need lines back then and I still got the girl," he whispered in her ear. His lips brushed against her cheek softly before he pulled away with a wink. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Oliver looked down at Felicity in his arms. This was what he wanted. To be able to have Mia and Felicity and make a home together. Oliver swiped the hair behind her ear dragging his thumb along the slope of her jaw. "Today was a good day...for the most part. The ending has been nice." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"It was. Although we may need to work on Mia's filter. That is definitely going to led to trouble one day." Oliver tightened his hold on Felicity bringing her even closer.

"Wonder where she gets that from?"

Playfully rolled her eyes before pushing up on her tiptoes to meet his lips with hers. "I wonder," she mumbled before kissing him. 

* * *

"Is this right? I feel like this isn't right." Oliver stepped back observing the booster seat he had secured in the backseat of his car.

He remembered how he would always say he would never give up his Harley because there was no need for him to have a family car or anything close to that, but in this moment he couldn't be happier placing a seat for his daughter in the back of his new Lexus. It wasn't his GT sports car, but it was still a little luxurious. He had gone to three different stores searching for the perfect car seat. He finally settled on one that he felt fit Mia best. It was purple and pink with both colors being exceedingly bright. The armrests even had colorful beads dangling from them. It was extravagant and he knew he went overboard even after Felicity warned him not to, but he didn't care. He enlisted John's help to make sure the seat was correct. He trusted him more than the instructions.

John ushered for Oliver to step aside and he began looking the seat over. Oliver shielded his eyes from the sunlight bearing down on them. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So uh, Laurel knows now," he told John.

John paused and looked over his shoulder at Oliver. "So, that's what you really came over for? Advice."

"I mean not exactly. I mainly needed help with the seat, but advice helps too." He gave him a shrugging smile that John only laughed at. John surveyed the seat tugging at the straps to make sure they were in place and they were.

"It's correct," he said much to Oliver's pleasure. He gave him a congratulatory pat on the arm before turning to the other topic at hand. "How did she find out," he asked.

As they walked back into John's place Oliver told him just how Laurel found out, the confrontation and argument following and the things they both said, or rather yelled at the other. Things went as terrible as he could've imagined. "I just wonder if things could've been handled better," he finished.

John walked over to his refrigerator grabbing two water bottles. "Oliver, you could've told her over dinner, written her a nice letter, hell even serenaded her." He handed Oliver one and sat on the opposite side of him. "Either way Laurel wasn't going to be happy finding out about Felicity and Mia." Oliver nodded not interrupting John as he continued. "Laurel spent most of her teenage years with you. It wasn't anywhere near sunshine and rainbows, but with your miraculous survival, she thought you all were granted another chance to get it right. You came back this changed man with a new outlook on life and she saw herself fitting into that. You became the man that she yearned for. The man that she envisioned all those years ago, only to find out that someone else gets to reap those benefits now."

Oliver scrubbed the back of his neck sighing at annoyance of the whole situation. "This is partially my fault for sleeping with her that time before, which probably wasn't the best move, but it was a moment of weakness."

"I thought you told her that you couldn't be with her. Isn't that clear enough of where you two stand." Oliver nodded. "I did. I told her nothing was happening after that, but honestly, I probably should've been more direct with her after she kissed me a little while ago. I just chalked it up to her being drunk and pretty much avoided her."

"She kissed you? When?" Oliver forgot that he hadn't told John about the kiss.

"The night of my party, right before I saw Felicity. Things happened so fast that, I barely had time to think about it, and it was the farthest thing from my mind recently. I've only focused on Mia. Felicity also, and if there's a chance for us being more."

"You've matured and because of that you feel guilty about the way things transpired between the you and Laurel, which I totally understand. It's a testament as to what type of person you are. But I will tell you this, don't let that guilt hinder or destroy the future in front of you. The thing about guilt is that you have to let it go to fully move on."

~~~~

Oliver picked up his phone answering Felicity's call. "Hello."

"Oliver!"

He quickly picked up on the way Felicity's voice was elevated and the slight panic in it. "Felicity, what's wrong?"

"It’s been leaked Oliver."

He could hear the panic and sheer fear in her voice as she talked faster than usual. 

"Someone leaked the truth about Mia. Her teacher just called and said paps are already at the school and I was in a meeting, so I didn't get the message in time and now traffic is terrible. I don't know what to do."

John picked up on the urgency in Oliver's body language. "What's going on," he mouthed. 

Oliver stood up and grabbed his keys motioning for John to follow him. "Felicity, calm down and listen to me. I'll go and pick Mia up since I'm closer. I want you to head to the manor because I'm sure they're at your place by now." Since he wasn't with her, he wanted her to go where there would be security. "I'll get Mia and we will meet you there. Everything will be fine."

Oliver turned to John who had grabbed his own set of keys. He had gathered enough information to know what was happening. "Don't worry, I'll drive you."

As they arrived at the school, the driveway and the yard was already littered with paparazzi. "Jesus Christ," John exhaled. 

Oliver opened the door and began pushing his way through the crowd with John closely behind him. They pushed through the sea of vultures as questions were shouted out at Oliver. 

_Is it true?_

_Are you and Felicity a couple?_

_Did Felicity Smoak trap you?_

_Are you sure the little girl is really yours?_

_Why was it a secret?_  

Each question angered him more than the one before. Oliver threw the door open making his way inside the building. He quickly located the front desk and found a woman he assumed was the secretary sitting there. 

"I'm Oliver Queen and I'm here to pick up Mia Smoak. Would you please show me where her class is?"

A worried look overtook her face as she spoke to him quietly. "I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but you're not on the list of people to pick her up. We can't let her leave with you."

"Okay. I'm sure you can see what's going on and that the situation is anything but normal." He glanced back and could see the flashes of cameras going off outside. "I am her father and I need to get her out of here."

The woman gave him another uneasy smile. "I'm sorry, but protocol..."

"I don't have time for that," he yelled. He felt John's hand on his shoulders and quieted. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized. "I know you're just doing your job, but please listen to me," he quietly begged. "I don't have time for the technicalities right now. I need to get my daughter to safety. The sooner I leave the better, and the other kids here won't be disturbed anymore. That's all I want,” he pleaded.

The phone began to ring and Oliver grew even more frustrated when the lady answered. 

"Ma'am," he called as she talked. 

"Just hold for a moment," John cautioned. 

Oliver headed John's advice and stepped back. He began pacing back and forth with his hands to his sides, thumb and forefinger flicking.  

"That was Mia's teacher. You can head on back. Her classroom is to the left and down the hall. It's the last class on the right. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank you."

Oliver quickly stalked off practically running down the hallway. Finally making it to the end of the hall where her room was located, he peeked inside the room and saw Mia sitting in the floor along with her other classmates. She was smiling and playing, completely oblivious to the storm happening outside. Oliver knocked with his knuckle once before opening the door. Mia looked over and her eyes lit up. A wide grin stretched across her face as she hopped up from the floor and ran over to him. He couldn't help but to smile back even when he was as pissed off as he's ever been before, she still pulled joy out of him. 

Oliver bent down hugging her. "Go get your things. We're going to the castle," he whispered to her. Calling the mansion, a castle had become her thing. It was such an innocent and sweet thing, only a child would do so. 

"K!" Mia quickly ran off into the direction of her cubby hole. 

He walked up to her teacher apologizing for interrupting class. She waved his apologies off saying that she understood. "This was supposed to be their nap time, but all the commotion made them too excited, so napping was out of the question. Not your fault." Alena laughed lightly as she looked over at Mia quickly gathering her belongings. 

"I'm sorry for all of this," he apologized again. "But thank you so much for letting me get her." 

"No worries. When Felicity called and explained to me what was happening, I was more than happy to do whatever I could to help."

Mia came up and slipped her hand into Oliver's tugging him. "Let's go," she whispered. 

Oliver led her outside the classroom and stopped shortly. He crouched down to her taking her backpack and slipped it on his shoulders. 

"That's not for you," she immediately laughed. "It's for girls."

"Hey, I can like unicorns too," he pinched her cheeks. "Listen, I want you to do daddy a favor. When we get outside, I want you to hold onto me as tight as you can alright. There are some mean people outside, but I want you to know that daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"Mean," she questioned. He nodded as her face scrunched up the way Felicity's did when something was bothering her. "Why?"

He dropped his head trying to find a good answer. "Because they didn't have good parents growing up, so they became mean people. Now remember what I said. Hold on tight." He stood up. "One, two, three." He counted to three much to Mia's pleasure, it had become their new routine and she jumped in his arms. She slipped her arms around his neck locking her hands. "Just like that," he said. He nodded at John and he led them out the building. 

As soon as they stepped outside, they were swarmed immediately. John did his best to keep them away, but they only pushed harder. The walk to the car seemed like it had doubled from before.  

Mia's body began to tense up and Oliver tightened his hold onto her. "I got you," he whispered pressing a kiss to the side of her face. 

"Daddy, where's mommy," she asked quietly. Her voice was low and shaky. Oliver could hear the fear cover her tiny little voice.

"She's waiting for us with grandma and aunt Thea." He rubbed his hand across her back trying to comfort her as best as he could.

A cameraman slipped by John and ran up to Oliver and Mia snapping pictures. The cameras flashed rapidly, with the light practically blinding them. The pap brushed against Mia and she let out a scream. Oliver quickly shifted her to other side away from him and used his free arm to shove the guy backwards with all his might. The pap stumbled falling to the ground as his equipment shattered into pieces. 

Mia buried her face into Oliver's chest hiding away from "I'm scared," she whispered. Her hold on him tightened as she gripped onto the collar of his jacket.  

"It's okay. Daddy's here and I won't let them get to you."

John opened the door for him and ushered Oliver inside before hurrying to the driver's seat. Oliver looked in Mia’s eyes and he could see fear and confusion clouding hers. Not able to do much else, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug holding onto his daughter as tight as he could. She was terrified and he tried to keep her as calm by softly reassuring her everything would be fine and they would get to her mother soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out! *dramatic music*
> 
> Thoughts???


	8. Chapter 8

  

 

Felicity paced back and forth inside the foyer as Thea stood against the wall silently watching her. "Sorry, if I'm annoying you or anything," Felicity apologized.

"I'm just amazed that you haven't tired yourself out yet," Thea replied.

"Yoga. It builds great stamina."

"Ah! I must look into that." The tension slipped out of the room as they both laughed at each other. Thea came up beside Felicity placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"You know she's taken to you already," Felicity said. Mia talked endlessly about auntie Thea and the dress-up day they had.

Thea smiled proudly with a shoulder dance. "It's like I have my own personal little doll...not that she's a toy, but she's so cute, sweet, adorable and very cuddle worthy."

"I'm glad she has you guys now. My family is exceptionally small, so I'm happy that she has so many more people surrounding her with love."

"Me too." Thea came up next to Felicity placing a hand on her arm. "I hope that you know you have us as well," she told her. She wanted Felicity to know that she was considered family and that if there was anything she could ever do for her, she would.

Felicity turned and hugged Thea. "Thank you for that. I really mean it."

Thea gave Felicity a little squeeze. "You're welcome."

The sound of the door opening made them pull apart and run into the hallway. Oliver walked in with Mia in his arms as Felicity hurried up to them and Oliver promptly handed Mia over to her. "Hey sweetie." Felicity hugged her tightly as her little body perfectly fit in her arms. She kissed her cheek before placing her on the ground. Felicity ran her hands over Mia's face and body pulling her into a tight hug again. "Are you okay?"

Mia nodded. "Daddy came."

Felicity looked up at Oliver as he talked with John. "Your dad and I need to talk."

"Why," Mia questioned.

"Grown up stuff. Nothing bad, I promise." She kissed her cheek for added emphasis.

Oliver caught his sister's eye and nodded towards Mia silently asking Thea to take her. Thea looked down at Felicity. "I got her," she whispered to her. "Hey Mia, why don't we go and see what snacks Miss Raisa has today."

"Cookies," Mia cheered. She forgot all about her worries and ran over grabbing Thea's hand.

John dropped Oliver's keys into his palm asking if there was anything else he needed.

"Thanks a lot man," Oliver told him.

"Yes, thank you," Felicity reiterated.

"Don't even mention it," he replied. "I'm going to have Rob drop me off at home. Call if you guys need anything."

As John left, Felicity walked up to Oliver with a tired sigh. He stayed quiet and just opened his arms for her. Her body moved instinctively walking into them and she sighed at the protective feeling they gave her. At the feel of his arms, the emotions immediately broke free.

"It's okay," he soothed her. He ran his hands up her back holding her close.

"I was so scared," Felicity said quietly.

"Me too, but she's fine."

Felicity brought her arms up holding onto his shoulders and she rested against his chest. "I've never felt like that before. Knowing that I couldn't get to her when she needed me the most and not knowing if she was terrified or what."

"She was in class completely oblivious to it all. She didn't realize anything was wrong until we got outside."

"Then I didn't even have you on the contact list and I just...with everything going on, it slipped my mind."

"Hey," he shushed her and wiped at her falling tears. "Felicity, stop it. I'm not going to have you beating yourself up for something that was out of your control. You're a great mother."

Mia's giggle carried out from the kitchen. "See. She is safe and having fun."

Felicity nodded and wiped the streaks from her cheeks. "God, Oliver. This is terrible. What are we going to do? I don't...I don't know what to do."

"Luckily for you, this family well versed in scandals."

"Oliver, stop!" Felicity smiled softly, the first smile she produced since everything happened.

"Well we are." Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and led her into the living room taking a seat on the couch. 

Robert came down the stairs with heavy steps as his voice loudly projected. He yelled into his cell phone. "I don't give a damn about that! I want to know why my granddaughter was harassed at school. You know what? If we can't bring charges, I will get that place shut down if it's the last thing I do."

Moira appeared next with her heels clicking against the floor demanding attention with every step. "Hey, I've had our PR director write up a short statement to give the rapid dogs something to chew on. Read up on it." She handed the phone over to the both of them. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be added, taken out or whatever.

"Uh," Felicity's eyes quickly scanned the lines. It was a generic statement that confirmed Mia was their child, while demonizing the media for hounding them and going after an innocent minor. Since the first thing that came out was a picture of Oliver and Felicity kissing on the mansion balcony, it stated that the nature of their relationship was not up for public discussion unless otherwise stated. Lastly, it asked for privacy and respect and the chance to return to normalcy.

"I think it's good." Felicity looked up at Oliver. "What about you?"

Oliver nodded and handed the phone back over to his mother. "Good to go. Thanks mom."

Moira made a quick call. "You can release it," she said.

Oliver nudged Felicity gently. "See, they're pros," he whispered to her.

"I see. It's amazing to watch," Felicity exclaimed as she looked from Robert to Moira.

~~~~

Everyone had dispersed from the living room leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Oliver leaned against the wall scrubbing his face trying to rip the frustration away. "This is my fault. I should've known I was under surveillance. I know who I am and what my last name comes with."

"It's not your fault," she said with conviction. "We never could've imagined the situation would spiral into something like this."

"Maybe I shouldn't have hounded you to makeout..."

Felicity snorted a laugh at Oliver. "I don't remember you hounding me. I was a willing participant that wanted to make out just as much as you did." We're adults and if we want to kiss, we should be free to do so. They should go find people to kiss and maybe they wouldn't be so miserable." Felicity walked up to Oliver and grabbed onto his arms locked across his chest. She leaned against his frame looking in his eyes. "You've been nothing short of amazing every day since you've known about Mia. I couldn't ask for her to have a better father. Thank you."

"There's no thank you necessary when it concerns you and Mia," he countered. "Not to mention how great you've been. We have been a united front with everything so far, and we will continue to be. You're right. We'll get through this little hurdle."

Felicity nodded as Oliver cradled Felicity's in his massive hands. He stroked her cheeks softly as Felicity stared into his eyes. She felt safe and secure in his words. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip as she whispered his name. He responded by pressing his lips against hers in a firm kiss. He poured himself into the kiss as Felicity quickly reciprocated it. The kiss was salty from the hint of tears that fell on her lips earlier. She sighed against his lips falling into his body grabbing his wrists to hold on. Just as she opened up allowing him to slip his tongue inside, the sound of someone clearing their throat made them reluctantly pull away.

Oliver looked over to see Tommy in the doorway with a grinning face. "You know, I think that may be the reason the two of you are in this predicament now," he joked. Tommy stepped inside the room. "I don't mean to interrupt..."

"Yes, you do Tommy," Oliver whispered glancing back at Felicity. "But come on in."

"So, this is the one and only Felicity Smoak?"

"Hi." Felicity stuck her hand out towards Tommy. Instead of accepting it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh," Felicity yelped in surprise. "All of your people are full of hugs," she told Oliver.

"This one usually isn't," Oliver said as he eyed Tommy who only grinned back at him. "Tommy," he warned through gritted teeth.

Tommy laughed and finally pulled away from Felicity. "Great to finally meet you," he told her. "I didn't think you were real because the way this guy here talks about you, you couldn't be, but that adorable little squirt in the front is definite proof that you are."

Felicity laughed a hearty laugh. She looked over at Oliver as he rolled his eyes from the embarrassment. "You met Mia, I take it?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen very busy making pudding. Also, I must say, to look just like this guy, she turned out pretty good."

Felicity laughed. Oliver told her how much of a jokester Tommy was and so far, he was just what she imagined. She could see the clear friendship between the two of them. "Thank you...I think."

"Anymore insults my friend?"

"Nope that's it for now." Tommy sat down finally getting serious with the two of them. "I came to see how you all were doing and if you needed anything."

"We're fine for the time being," Oliver said as he sat down. "My mom and dad swiftly handled things earlier, so we're just hanging and letting it hopefully die down." 

"Do you think she talked to anyone? The reporter," Tommy asked. "Her story just makes it seem like she got the pic and put the pieces together."

"They don't give up their sources," Oliver shrugged. "She could have, but how would we know?"

"There is a way to find out potentially," she said quietly. Oliver and Tommy turned looking at her expectantly. "What if I hypothetically hacked into her system to check her computer to see if there were any hints on there?"

All I need is her address and I can find that in two seconds."

"She hacks," Tommy's eyes widened. "We definitely should've known you in college. I wouldn't have retaken so many classes just to get a C."

"Same thing I said," Oliver laughed.

"Alright," Felicity interrupted their moment. "The bromance is cute, but if we're going to do this, I need my computer."

Ten minutes later, Felicity had access. "I'm in."

Oliver crouched down next to Felicity as Tommy leaned over her. With a few extra clicks Felicity opened the file named Oliver Queen. Seriously, if you we're going to leak news on literally the most powerful family in the city wouldn't you rid the evidence. But Felicity had to remember that everyone wasn't smart, and this Susan Williams fell into that category. The notes were there in black and white.

_Ran into Queen's ex Laurel Lance at Jitters. Asked her about the miraculous survival and was quickly told that she was no longer with Queen insuinitating that he was with someone else. She seemed very upset and unhappy. Had my photographer begin to follow him around to get info on the potential person._

Felicity scrolled through the photos of Oliver going to work, the gym, at Verdant and all other mundane activities. There were pics with John, Tommy, Thea and his parents. Finally, the kissing picture of them showed up.

"This is sort of creepy," Tommy mumbled under his breath. 

Finally, Felicity reached the sub folder that she knew was for her.

"Mystery woman," Tommy read it whispering dramatically.

Oliver and Felicity both glanced at him as he quietly apologized. "Sorry, this is just extremely fun right now. I mean, not the info leaking obviously, but you catch my drift."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Tommy..."

"Sorry. Please proceed my lady," he nodded towards Felicity.

Felicity turned back to her screen and opened the folder. _Recognized the woman from a Palmer Tech gala last year._ Felicity Smoak. The pictures of her were more or less the same. The final ones included Mia and Felicity knew that's where things had taken a turn.

_Approached Laurel in Verdant late one night, showed her the picture of Felicity and the little girl asking if she was Oliver's. She stated that she would do neither, but if I was a smart woman, I should use my eyes._

Oliver pretty much saw nothing but red as he read those last lines. He didn't want to think Laurel would do something as vile as leaking personal information. Especially regarding an innocent four-year-old, but she knew. Even if she didn't specifically go to Susan, she played a complacent role in it.

"I'll be back," he said.

Felicity grabbed his arm holding him back. "Where are you going? I'll go with you."

"No," he shook his head. "I'll go alone. This is something I should've done a long time ago." He kissed her cheek quickly. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

* * *

Oliver collected himself as he stood outside of Laurel's apartment. He had taken the back roads on his bike as he sped through Starling staying undetected so he could get to her place as quickly, but safely as possible.

He knocked on the door three times before dropping his hand to his side heading movement inside. His finger tick began as he impatiently waited for her to answer. There was so much he needed to say to her and he intended on her hearing every word.

Laurel opened the door and the surprise was all over her face as she looked at who was standing in front of her. "Well this is a surprise."

"We need to talk." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a fact that there was something he needed to discuss with her and he wasn't leaving until they did.

Laurel stepped to the side letting him in. "About," she asked closing the door.

"Did you talk to the reporter that wrote the story on Felicity and I?"

"Did I what?"

He knew the truth, so her confused act did nothing more than infuriate him. "Laurel don't play games with me right now. I know you were the person she talked to."

"Fine. I had an insignificant conversation with that woman. You can't possibly blame me for the story leaking. I wasn't the one making out on a balcony for people to see."

He didn't want to tip his hand and say exactly how he knew for sure. He would let her hook herself instead. "Whatever you gave her was obviously enough," he angrily countered.

Laurel dropped down to her sofa sitting her glass on the coffee table. "Fine. You want to know what happened?"

"Yes," Oliver said into his hands. "That's what I came here for."

"The woman, Susan. She approached me. Apparently her editor wanted a piece on you, so she was looking at different angles. She asked if there was anything going on between you and I. I told her no because there was possibly someone else because you became so disinterested. Later she came back and showed me the picture of you and Felicity and asked if I knew about the two of you. It was after I found out about your family, so yes I was a little pissed and had some drinks. I made a snide comment something along the lines like it’s amazing how much can happen in just five years or about her using her eyes. Whatever I said, it wasn't a definite yes."

"Wow," he exhaled. He buried his face in his hands blowing out a deep angry breath. He laughed in disbelief at how Laurel basically handed the confirmation over to her.

 "Oliver, she already had all the ammo. It didn't take much to connect the dots."

"What the hell did you think she was going to do? You know how the tabloids work. You've been subjected to them before. The Laurel Lance I knew wouldn't have turned a blind eye to something like this."

"Oh," she laughed. "Now you know me so well. You know who I am? Well maybe I'm not her. I'm not who you or I thought I was."

"Clearly," he mumbled. First the looking into Felicity thing and now this.

"I never explicitly stated that yes Felicity Smoak is the mother of his child and the child goes to xyz school," she said defending herself. "You can't blame me for something a reporter did."

"No, but you could've at least warned us. Came to me..."

"The way you came to me, huh? You were going to let me find out about Mia through those same tabloids you hate so much. Now I owed you some kind of courtesy." She stood up approaching him with angry tears burning her eyes. "You know what Oliver. You have some balls coming to me like this after the way you've treated me our entire lives. Fuck you and your double standard."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't do that. This is not about us right now."

"What is it about then? I was everything for you and you still treated me like an afterthought." She tore her eyes away from him and dropped back to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry okay." At this point it seemed like an apology was only going to get through to her. "Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted me to be. I was young and I didn't treat you right. You can hold that over my head for the rest of my life if you want. But this... Oliver paused trying to gather his thoughts. "This has inadvertently harmed my daughter and the woman I love very much. This is where I draw the line with anything regarding us from now on. I can't fully move on from my past to focus on them until I let the guilt I have for you go. That's what I'm doing now. I'm letting it all go."

Sad tears replaced the angry tears in Laurel's eyes as she looked up at Oliver. If she had written her own script, life would not have played out this way for her. She wouldn't feel so much anger and bitterness at the deck of cards she was handed. There was no turning back for her and Oliver. There was no glimmer of hope for them. She finally really understood that it was completely over.

"You love her?" Her voice was soft and the words were almost caught in her throat. "You really love her?"

The tears weren't going to work on him. He was tired of the yoyo relationship they had. They weren't even together, but the emotional hold that he didn't realize was still there needed to be broken. "I don't just love her, I am in love with her," he told her.

"Well." Laurel wiped at the tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Thank you for being completely honest with me for once."

~~~~

"It's bed time little one."

Mia finally remembered that her actual parent was in the house with her deciding to spend a little time with her. Between Tommy, who she thought was the most hilarious person ever, and playing with Thea, there wasn't much time for her. They were stretched across the floor playing with one of the massive dollhouses when Felicity noticed that it was getting late. She let her stay up a little later because of the excitement of spending the night in the castle, but she didn't want her too off schedule.

"Aww man," Mia groaned at the disappointing phrase.

As Mia began putting up the dolls, Felicity rolled back the covers on her bed. "Hey, you get to sleep in your new room and bed, so that's exciting." For the time being, they would be staying at the mansion. They were giving things time to calm down so to speak. Thea was a lifesaver for already having Mia's room completely furnished beforehand. Thea also let Felicity borrow some of her clothes, and whatever else she needed. All in all, the two of them were well taken care of at the mansion.

"With my name."

"Yep. The bed with your name on it." It was a cute bed that Thea had gotten personalized for her.

"Is daddy coming back?"

Felicity hadn't heard back from Oliver since he left almost an hour ago. He didn't state word for word that he was going to see Laurel, but she knew that's where he was. The conversation couldn't have been going well at all.

"Daddy had to deal with a grown up thing, so he may..."

"Daddy's right here." Oliver appeared in the doorway as Mia's face immediately brightened back up. She hurried and put the rest of her things up and ran over to him. Oliver threw her up in the air catching her placing a kiss to her rosy cheeks. "You know I wouldn't miss the chance to read you a bedtime story." He ruffled her hair placing her back on the ground. "Go choose a book."

As Mia ran off to get a book, Felicity walked up to him. "Everything okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'll tell you about it a little later."

Not even thirty minutes later, Mia was sound asleep softly snoring. She was practically exhausted from all the excitement of the day, so it didn't take many pages to make her tap out.

Felicity looked over noticing just how Mia was sleeping. She was stretched across Oliver's chest without a care in the world as to how she was laying or how uncomfortable it was for him. "Really Mia Olivia," she whispered with a laugh.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "Lightweight." Oliver shifted a little getting a bit more comfortable, but still held onto to Mia. He didn't mind having her sleep on his chest. Her heartbeat against his, his flesh against his flesh.

"The talk I had with Laurel," Oliver started. "It went about as good or as bad as you could imagine," he sighed. "What she said pretty much backs up the things Susan's notes said. She didn't give her the info, but she knew it was happening."

Felicity sucked in a deep breath trying not to let the anger she felt earlier return.

"Part of me wanted to confront her, but there is a part of me that's afraid of what I would've said or did if I see her." So many thoughts ran through her mind about Laurel.

"I know and I don't blame you. I wasn't taking away your agency when I bolted out of here, but I felt like I needed to be the one to handle this since I'm the reason she was even involved in our lives up to this point.

Felicity shook her head. "It's not your fault. She's the one that kept hanging on even when the signs were there. Even if she was upset, there is a time where you should put your anger aside and have a heart. Mia had nothing to do with the decisions adults made. Laurel being a part of your life..."

"She was part of my past," he countered. "This is my future. The people in this room are the ones that deserve my undivided attention from here on out. I can't carry her into this. There's no room here for her, not when I'm totally focused on building with you and Mia."

"You're a good man Oliver Queen," Felicity said.

"Trying my best to be," he responded quietly. "What are we going to do about Susan?"

"Already taken care of," Felicity proudly answered.

"What do you mean," Oliver asked confused.

"I have my ways." Felicity hadn't done any revenge hacking since her early college days. Thea stood over her shoulder cheering her on while also being amazed at how just a few keystrokes could be so powerful. "She's currently on the no fly list, I also donated a healthy portion of her money to one of my favorite charities.

"Really," Oliver stared wide eyed at her.

"Oh yeah," she whistled. "She definitely won't be able to enjoy the come up she received off this story and will have a very good time with TSA agents in the future."

There wasn't much she could do in the eyes of the law because technically no laws had been broken, but Felicity definitely had her ways to even things out. Also, there was no chance it would be circled back to her. Handling the lovely Susan Williams had been a piece of cake though.

"Wow," Oliver laughed.

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not. I think you're incredibly sexy right now."

"Oliver please," she snorted. "I'm in an oversized sweatshirt and pants while desperately trying not to fall off a too small bed our daughter has forced the three of us in."

The corner of his lips curled. "I've never seen anything sexier," he said voice full of meaning.

Felicity looked in his heated eyes seeing that he was being completely honest. She turned slightly on her hip to face him more. Grabbing his hand, she slipped hers into his linking their fingers holding onto him tightly. That was the most she could do thanks to a certain child sprawled across Oliver.

"You know something," she started. "Despite everything, I'm sort of glad it's over and out in the open," Felicity confessed. Did she prefer for it to leak the way it did? No. But it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Now it's like we can breathe and move forward."

"You mean..."

"Us," she the word for him. "We can move faster than a snail’s pace." The paparazzi would most certainly calm with Robert working so diligently to get the publication shut down, which he just might because he was scary intimidating when angry. One unflattering story about Felicity came out classifying her as a random floozy, but Moira swiftly had a counter one produced that spoke to Felicity's character and accomplishments before Felicity could even blink. The Queens worked so fast, Felicity barely had time to lift a finger. The Queen life would take a little to get used to, but she wasn't questioning things.

Now that the public knew there was a potential them, there was no need to hide any longer. She missed him. She longed for what they had shared and if they could recapture that, she wanted to. Fully. "This time we've been spending together and the little kisses we've shared has been nice and I've enjoyed every moment." Felicity continued. "I think Mia has settled quite nicely into a groove and nothing would confuse her. We have practically spent all of our time together with the exception of nights, so I don't think it would change much in her eyes."

"God if I could move, I would kiss you right now."

Felicity bit her bottom lip with a grin and sat up. She leaned over Oliver careful not to press down on Mia. She slanted her lips perfectly over his as she closed her eyes. Oliver coaxed Felicity's mouth open pushing his tongue through. Just as they lost themselves in the loss, Mia's snores grew a little louder and they both started laughing. "I think she's telling us to keep it PG," Felicity whispered against his lips.

"Unfortunately," Oliver groaned. "Hey," he called her eyes to his. He looked in her eyes studying them looking for a shred of doubt. He didn't see any, but just wanted to make sure. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Felicity didn't hesitate to nod with certainty. "I'm sure."

"Since you're so sure, how does an official date sound?"

"A what," she looked shocked.

"A date," he repeated. "I never took you on a real date back then. We just...you know. So, this is me attempting to do our relationship the right way. So, would you Felicity Smoak, like to go on a date with me?"

Felicity smiled at the bashfulness and adorable flusters coming from Oliver. He was so cute in this moment and to think it was because of her. "Yes," she nodded. "I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start on a bad note, but end on a good one! :)
> 
> Thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I just wanted to let you all know that this is the penultimate chapter of this AU. This little ficlet is winding down. I'm sad to see it go, but hopefully I can give you guys a great conclusion to this little world. 
> 
> This chapter is Olicity heavy, so enjoy! Xoxo

  

"Mia Olivia. We do not stuff food into our mouths."

Mia sat had just shoved the last few fries on her plate in her mouth. She looked up at Felicity with her mouth filled to capacity and lips covered in grease.

Oliver tugged at Mia's ponytail laughing at her silliness. He turned his attention to Felicity as she began teasing him about enjoying the burger.

"I still can't believe you never ate here considering how close you are with the Diggle’s. One burger wouldn't hurt your figure I'm sure."

"I admit that I liked it...a lot," he added as Felicity grinned. "I think once a month is doable to eat here."

Felicity scoffed. "Don't worry, we'll definitely get that number upped. Won't we Mia..." Felicity's voice trailed off as the small voice of Mia's spoke up.

"Uh oh."

Felicity immediately knew she had made a mess of something before she even knew what it was. She looked up at Felicity with a wide uneasy smile before looking up at Oliver with those practiced puppy dog eyes.

On Mia's yellow shirt was a huge glob of ketchup. She had managed to completely miss her plate and Oliver considering she was sitting in his lap. It all landed right in the middle of her shirt.

"Uh oh indeed." Oliver took the bottle from her and grabbed a couple of napkins wiping the excess ketchup off her shirt. Nothing would be able to help the shirt, it was ruined.

"Mia, what were you even doing," Felicity asked as Mia sucked the ketchup from her tiny fingers.

"Alright, looks like we need to get the little dirty one home before she gets too wild."

Oliver tended to Mia as Felicity gathered their trash in the center of the table. Carly came up to say goodbye. "Looks like someone had a little accident," she noticed.

"Yes, someone thought it would be a good idea to just eat plain ketchup." Felicity shook her head with a small laugh. Mia smiled up at Carly as Oliver wiped her mouth and hands clean.

"Well here's a little something for the road if that's alright." Carly held up a chocolate milkshake as Mia wiggled her fingers taking the shake with a huge smile.

"Yay! Thank you," she grinned happily.

"You guys have a good night," Carly said before leaving them.

Oliver opened a straw for her sticking it in Mia's shake and she immediately attached her lips to it.

"I'm so glad we're in your car tonight." Felicity handed Oliver Mia's bag and grabbed her purse.

"Why?"

"You saw what happened with the ketchup inside of a restaurant and now she has a milkshake. Good luck with that."

Oliver looked down at Mia as her feet dangled off the chair only focusing on the shake in her hands. "She'll be fine," he shrugged. "At least I hope so."

Felicity reached out for Mia’s hand, and they followed Oliver to the door. As he opened it someone walked in; it was Laurel. A hush fell over them as they all grew increasingly quiet stopping in their tracks.

Laurel's eyes traveled over each of them before a stiff smile appeared on her face. She gave a small wave attempting to break the awkward encounter. "Hey."

"Hey." Oliver was the only one to speak.

Laurel's eyes fell down to Mia and the stiff smile turned into a soft one. She stepped to the side moving out of their way.

Oliver hadn't seen Laurel since the night he left her apartment. There was no need for them to have any interaction after everything that happened. They had both gone their separate ways which was for the best.

As Felicity and Oliver moved to leave the restaurant, Laurel turned on her heels calling out to Felicity. "Felicity."

Felicity stilled as she heard her name.

"I actually wanted to talk with you, if that's alright," Laurel asked.

The request stunned Felicity because it was the last thing she expected.

"Just two minutes of your time at the most."

Felicity looked at Oliver and nodded letting her know she would speak to her. "Go with daddy, I'll be right out," she told Mia.

Mia ran over to Oliver and he picked her up in his arms carrying her out. Laurel watched them the entire time seeing how Oliver was so focused and in tune with Mia. Every time she looked at her, she looked more like Oliver. From what she could tell, he had the father routine down pretty good.

Felicity turned to Laurel waiting for her to speak first.

"I won't keep you long," she started. "I uh...I mainly want to apologize," Laurel said. "For everything. The looking you up, my role in helping the tabloids figure out who Mia was and just being inconsiderate to you and your daughter."

Felicity blinked shocked at the start of the conversation. She expected something totally different. Maybe a petty argument or snarky remarks, not Laurel apologizing.

"I did some thinking and I'm honestly so ashamed of my actions. I've never been the mean girl type or malicious. I've never lashed out at innocent people and I did. My behavior was horrific. My anger was misplaced and I directed it at you because I was hurt," she said honestly. "I thought Oliver and I still had a chance at something. I ignored the signs from him years ago and here in the present. I took advantage of his guilt from our previous relationship and tried to use it to my advantage. I just...I fucked up," she finished with a humorless laugh.

Felicity didn't know what to say. She didn't expect an apology from Laurel to turn into her being not only honest with her, but being honest to her.

"Yeah you definitely did," Felicity finally replied. "I won't lie and say that I wasn't pissed at you for what you did. I thought of many ways of getting back at you digitally, but I managed to talk myself out of it. I had other things to focus on, so I moved on."

"Wow," Laurel exhaled with an uncomfortable laugh. She shifted on her feet and cleared her throat. "I honestly wouldn't have blamed you if you did. I deserved it.”

"But thank you for your apology. I'm sure we won't be buddies any time soon or at all quite frankly, but I appreciate you coming to me and owning your mistake."

"Yeah…I just…” Laurel paused taking a deep breath. "To summarize everything I'm trying to say I had to realize that your Oliver is not my Ollie. That was the past and I don’t exactly fit into his future."

They both gave the other a look of mutual understanding. They both knew different versions of Oliver, and who Oliver was now didn’t fit with Laurel.

"Thank you," Felicity said again. She looked back at the door slightly nodding towards it. "Well I should..."

"Yeah sure." Laurel said. "I'll let you get back to your family."

* * *

"What do you think?" Felicity's laptop sat on her bed as Iris looked back at her through a FaceTime call. Felicity spun around giving Iris a few of her entire dress. She was wearing a navy dress that hugged her body. The dress was new and one of her favorites due to the long zip in the back that showcased a nice split exposing her legs. Hair fell down in loose waves and her makeup was light, but she went with a red lip.

"Nice. Very nice." Iris gave her two thumbs up. "So. What's the plan for tonight," she asked.  

Felicity felt like a giddy teenager about to go on her first date. Granted, she had been on dates before, but this one felt so important while the others felt more like pity or checking something off her list. Just her and Oliver like the old times. Mia was staying over at the mansion where Thea insisted on handling the babysitting duties.

Felicity sat down on the edge of her bed and slipped her black heels on. "Just dinner," she answered. 

"Just dinner," Iris asked. “You sure about that? You will be without a kid for the night and late morning I’m sure. Alone time usually leads to adult activities and trust me when I say this. It is time for you to properly get some again."

“No one really knows what the night could hold,” Felicity smiled bashfully. Just before Iris could dig any deeper or throw another tease in, there was a knock on her door signaling that Oliver had arrived. “Time for me to go. Goodbye Iris.”

“Listen,” Iris yelled. “I want all the details tomorrow, especially the dirty ones."

"Goodbye Iris,” Felicity said again. Felicity closed her computer laptop as Oliver knocked again. 

Felicity grabbed her clutch and hurried out her bedroom. She opened her front door revealing Oliver in a suit. He even had a fresh haircut and his facial hair had been trimmed. “Hello,” she smiled moving for him to come inside.

"You look amazing." Oliver closed the door behind him and walked up to Felicity with greedy eyes wrapping his arms around her waist. He dipped down to reach her lips lightly kissing them with his. "You make me want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Felicity turned in his arms. "I mean it's been a long time since I've had your dessert, so I'm all for jumping straight to it." Felicity's hands fiddled with his tie as she pushed herself up on her toes pressing a kiss to his chin. 

"That is very tempting." He bit back a groan and shut his eyes trying to maintain control. "But I intend on taking you out for a proper dinner before dessert."

"I guess that's doable," she said with a playful roll of her eye.

Oliver held his arm out for Felicity to slip hers through his. “Let's go, shall we."

~~~~

Outside the restaurant, Oliver dropped his keys in the hand of the valet. He walked around and opened Felicity's door reaching for her. She stuck her legs out first and Oliver took the moment to ogle at her with his eyes. His eyes traveled across her thighs and finally to her sweet face. As he closed the door behind Felicity, he heard the shutter of a camera lens. Even though things had quieted in the public, there were still some stray cameramen following them around looking for any resemblance of a story. 

Oliver's hand slipped down Felicity's backside landing on the left cheek of her ass with a squeeze. 

"Oliver," she nudged him gently. 

He leaned down brushing her cheek with his lips smiling devilishly. "At least now they'll have an even better pic," he whispered.  

Oliver opened the restaurant door and led Felicity over to the awaiting hostess. After they were seated for a moment and ordered drinks that were delivered with a basket of bread to their table. 

"How are you feeling about things," Oliver asked Felicity. "The way things are now settling down a bit with the media and everything else going on."

"I've kind of gotten used to the paps now." She brought her wine glass to her lips taking a sip. "I've definitely learned what side is my good side," she joked. "Other than that things have been pretty calm now." Felicity shook out a cloth napkin and spread it over her lap before grabbing a breadstick. "I'm just glad they finally stopped hanging around Mia's school," she said as she popped a piece in her mouth. For a while she and Oliver decided to keep her out in an attempt to keep the reporters at bay and so the other kids wouldn't be bothered by them. "She was really missing her friends." 

"I hate that they were ever doing that." 

Felicity could hear the unspoken blame Oliver was laying at her feet. "Are you blaming yourself," she asked. She shook her head. "No please don't do that. You never have to blame yourself for anything the crazies do. It is not your fault.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just hate when I can’t shield her from things.”

"She’s resilient you know. She even started posing for them, so she’s not that bothered with them anymore.”

Oliver huffed a laugh.

Felicity nudged Oliver with her foot gently. “Mia loves you so much Oliver,” she told him. “You've filled a major hole in her life." Mia had always been a happy girl, but the time spent with Oliver had been the happiest Felicity ever saw her. "She's always talking about daddy this or daddy that. So please don’t ever think her life was better without you.”

Oliver smiled a proud smile. "Well she's spending her time with Thea right now, so she may come back a totally different Mia. Maybe not exactly a daddy’s girl for much longer.“ 

"Thea's really taken to this aunt role. She said that she was going to take Mia out around town today with Roy tagging on. Also, let me just add that Roy is one of the sweetest guys I've ever seen. I think Mia might have developed her first crush."

“She what,” Oliver exclaimed.

“Oh come on, its innocent,” Felicity laughed. They were all at the mansion one day and Roy stopped by to see Thea. As Roy talked to Mia, her smile was as big as her face and she actually let him come into the girl’s room.

"That just gives me more ammo not to like him," Oliver grumbled. He didn’t really dislike Roy. It was just an unspoken rule for the big brother to give the boyfriend a hard time.

"Well get ready because once she…”

Oliver held his hand up as he grimaced. "Let's not talk about my daughter potentially dating please. Ever."

Felicity laughed at the vivid uncomfortableness on his face as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Your daughter? Wow," she exhaled with a low whistle. 

"Yes, I'm playing that card."

~~~~

After their food arrived, they talked making conversation about any and everything.

“Wait. You mean to tell me that Game of Thrones is still on? Really," Oliver asked skeptically.

Felicity nodded excitedly. "The last season isn’t until next year, so you and I have more than enough time to get you caught up in all the Westerns drama.

“I only watched that one season with you, but I’m ready to finish. Is the bastard still alive?”

“Oliver.” Felicity tossed her napkin at him. “We still don’t call him that, but yes he is. Khaleesi too.”

“The chick with the dragons and the braided hair?”

Felicity nodded shocked that he managed to remember in such detail.

“Alright. I’m game for a binge.”

Felicity pushed her plate back not able to eat another bite. Oliver had finished long before her, she was always the slowest eater between the two of them. “I’ve had a good time tonight Oliver,” she smiled at him. “A very good time.”

“I’m glad. I wanted to bring you somewhere nice to show you how much I care. I didn’t get a chance to do this back then, but I really wanted to now.”

Felicity smiled at the sweetness of Oliver’s gesture. Table Salt was a grand restaurant and the food was wonderful, but it wasn’t needed for her to appreciate Oliver or what they had. She had never been the girl that needed lavish declarations or extravagance all the time. It was nice, but to be honest she was content with eating at a diner that had canned whip cream as long as she had him. “Grandeur has never been for me. Plus, you and I were just having fun at the time, I didn’t expect grand gestures from you then.”

“Felicity, do you think that’s all you were to me,” he asked. “I mean yeah that’s what we said, but what I felt for you was so much more and so much deeper than just fun or an escape. Didn’t you feel that too?”

“I did a bit, but I thought maybe I was fooling myself because you shouldn’t have felt that.”

Felicity hated to admit it, but a bit of self-consciousness did creep up when she learned of Laurel and her complicated history with Oliver before his return. In the back of her mind was the thought of if the two of them could ever really have something real. Of course his return and actions proved her wrong, but it was a doubt that she had earlier.

"What do you mean Felicity," he asked confused. 

She brushed her hair behind her ear sitting up. 

"It was just…how could I mean something to you when you only knew me a couple of weeks. You were with Laurel for years Oliver and couldn't make it. What made us so different? I thought I was a little silly to be still carrying a flame."

Oliver reached over the table and grabbed Felicity's hand. He linked his fingers with hers holding onto them tightly. "I didn't love Laurel the way I came to love you." That was the honest truth. "Yes, I loved and cared about her, but I wasn't in love with her. That's a huge difference here. I fell in love with you." What he tried to force himself to feel for Laurel came naturally in the time he shared with Felicity. "And yes the timing might have been short, but you can't really time love. I couldn't tell my heart not to love you because we didn't date for months or even a year.”

Oliver saw the gloss of tears in Felicity's eyes as he grabbed her other had. "Loving you happened all on its own and I couldn't stop it,” he continued. “I only wish we didn't lose as much time as we did, but we’re making up for that now. I’m content with this little world we’ve created.”

The waitress stopped by and Oliver went ahead and paid after Felicity declined dessert. She returned soon after with Oliver's card bidding them both a goodnight. Felicity finished the last bit of wine in her glass as Oliver stood up before her. "What do you say about going for a quick walk before returning to your place," he suggested.

"Sounds good." Oliver held his hand out as Felicity dropped hers in his.

Oliver draped his jacket over Felicity's arms as they began a slow walk. Their laughs and conversations quieted down as they continued down the street hand in hand. The night life moved around. There were other couples shuffling about enjoying time with the person they loved. Young and older couples alike and they fell somewhere in the middle.

They walked down the street hand in hand with the natural light of the sky dimming only for the streetlights to give way to an illuminated view for their path. Felicity leaned into Oliver's side as he brought his arm around her holding onto her tightly.

"This is nice," she said quietly. Felicity looked up at Oliver to see him just staring at her, completely enamored with her. It made her feel like the most beautiful and the only girl in the world. It made her feel truly wanted. The same feeling she got from him in the past, but this time it was much more intense and not a shred of doubt. His eyes didn't waver as he kept his gaze on her. "What," she asked feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks.

A wide smile overtook his face as it stretched far meeting his eyes. "I'm happy," he told her.

Felicity looked up at him titling her head a bit as Oliver leaned down kissing her. "Me too," she mirrored his smile.

* * *

Once inside her apartment, Felicity dropped her purse and Oliver’s coat to the couch and walked up to Oliver with hungry and needy eyes. The heated gazes between them all night and the implications of a night cap led them to this moment.

"Oliver, I appreciate this new you." She ran her hands over his chest feeling his hard muscles underneath her palms. "I really do, but now I want you to take me and have your way with me." She began undoing his tie slowly and pressed a kiss on his jaw nibbling at it. She pulled the tie from around his neck draping it over him and pulling him closely. It had been five years since he made her scream his name and she was ready for him. "Ravish me."

Oliver ran his hands down Felicity's arms and side. His touch made her shiver. "Ravish you," he questioned. 

She nodded. "Yes. Remember how we were?"

Did he remember? Of course he remembered the many times they explored the others body. He never forgot it. A hungry intensity took over his eyes. “I more than remember and I intend to show you how much.” Oliver ran his hands down Felicity's butt squeezing her cheeks before he finally palmed them. With ease he hoisted her up as she yelped in surprise. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the hardness of his arousal. He kissed her hard as she moaned into his mouth. 

Felicity held onto him tightly as Oliver walked them to her room. She broke free from his kiss for a split second and he tossed her onto the bed effortlessly.  

He grabbed her hips and spun her around pressing her into the mattress as she laid on her stomach. His fingers bunched into her hair as he leaned down dragging his tongue against her neck nibbling at her sensitive skin. Oliver slowly began to unzip her dress exposing more of her and kissing down her spine. 

Felicity withered underneath him as his lips marked her as his own. Oliver stopped abruptly and turned her onto her back. "Strip." His voice was low but deep with an authoritative tone. It made her feel weak inside and anxious. 

Felicity moved onto her knees heading his command. She kept her eyes on Oliver's as she slowly pushed the dress off her shoulders. The material fell down pooling around her thighs. She slipped out of it and dropped it off the side of the bed. Her black lace bra and panty set soon joined the dress on the floor.

Oliver took his turn stripping down. First went his shirt and next came his belt and pants. As she waited before him completely naked, his eyes roamed her body greedily. Her body was more mature and pronounce. Her breasts were fuller and he licked his lips imagining the taste of them on his tongue. Her hips were more pronounce. Her hair fell over her shoulders cascading her beautiful face.

Oliver wasted no time shoving his pants and boxers off all at once and kicked them to the side not caring where they fell. He motioned for her to lay back as he crawled up her body. He maneuvered up her body pressing kisses against her breasts catching her nipples in his mouth grazing them with his teeth.

His lips soon found hers and he shoved his tongue through the opening just as Oliver slipped his hand between her meeting the warm and wet center of hers as she called his name softly.  
She was already soaking. Oliver pulled away with a cocky grin. “I still have this effect on you, huh?” He slipped a finger inside pushing against her clit with his thumb.

“More than you know,” she mewled.

Oliver added another finger inside twisting them around in a delirious rhythm. It didn’t take long for Felicity to coat Oliver’s fingers. As she let the quick satisfying feeling wash over her, she sat up reaching between them rubbing Oliver’s hard length. “I want you,” she gritted.

"Be patient," he said with a teasing smirk. 

Felicity opened her eyes seeing the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. "Five years is patient enough I think."

"Good point. A very good point."

Felicity rested back against the pillows and instinctively opened her legs giving Oliver room to settle between them. Oliver centered himself taking a moment to look at the beautiful picture beneath him. She was sprawled open and ready for her.

Oliver slowly pushed inside her and with the first feel of her, he was almost overcome with a wave of emotions. Happiness because this was what he dreamed of. The 

As he continued pushing until he bottomed out, Felicity’s eyes rolled back as her body stilled under Oliver. "You okay," he asked.

“Mhmm.” She nodded. "It's just been a minute you know." She almost forgot what it felt like to be filled completely and pleasurably. The feel of Oliver stretching her with his full and thick length. 

"Don't remind me," he grinned. At the feel of her walls adjusting around him, he had to bite back a groan and find some inner control not to combust in mere seconds and disappoint them both. “Fuck,” sputtered from his lips.

Felicity huffed an amused laugh as she brought her legs higher around Oliver's waist. “That’s the plan.” She draped her arm over his shoulder holding on and bringing him down to her.

Oliver took that for the go ahead and grabbed her hips and began moving in and out of her with slow strokes. Oliver grabbed her legs and opened them wider giving himself an angle to go even deeper. He braced himself against the bed as he drove into her. The rhythm of the strokes were slow and sensual with Oliver pulling out and driving his hips back into her. Felicity relinquished control, more than happy to let Oliver take the lead. Felicity slipped her arms underneath his and held onto his back tightly as her fingernails left indents in his skin. 

"You feel so good," he breathed.

The feel of her arms surrounding him being encased by her heavenly body. They rocked against the bed, their bodies conjoined not able to tell where they began or ended. 

"Can we never wait this long again," she asked breathlessly. 

Oliver ran his hands up her body until their hands connected. He locked his fingers over hers stretching her arms out. 

"I don’t plan on it," he answered her back.

As the words left his lips, he pulled out of her completely before shoving back inside her. The intensity of the stroke caused her back to arch off the bed as she cried out calling his name. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth biting down as she felt her release approaching. A knot of pleasure formed in the pit of her stomach.

“I’m close,” she whispered.

Oliver slipped his hand between them finding the clit applying the right amount of pressure. Oliver soon felt her legs shaking and weakening. She came with a hard gasp and he felt the welcome flood of her release cover him.

Felicity managed to tighten her legs around Oliver and rocked against him bringing Oliver closer to his release. She had already mentioned she had the implant, so there was no fear of her becoming pregnant since they went without protection. He came soon after coating her walls with every drop of him.

Oliver collapsed on top of Felicity with his face falling into the crook of her neck. He felt exhaustion coursing through him as he breathed heavily against her skin. “You’re still perfect,” he said.

Felicity brought her hands up running her fingers through his hair tenderly. “Not just me,” she said kissing his cheek. “All of this is perfect.”

~~~~

Felicity legs were tangled with Oliver's as they basked in the afterglow of exhilarating sex. She was tucked in his side with his fingers running up and down her arm tenderly stroking her skin. Their bodies were slick with sweat as they rested to give themselves time to recover. 

As Felicity laid her head on Oliver's chest, the scars marking his muscular body caught her attention. Her finger lightly touched his skin delicately tracing each scar one by one. 

Oliver's hand came up grabbing hers and he brought it to his lips kissing her palm. She dropped her hand back down resuming her movements. 

"These are your scars from the accident," she asked. 

Oliver nodded quietly. He never talked about his scars to anyone. He didn't walk around with his shirt off drawing attention to them or ever brought them up.

Felicity had noticed them momentarily before they made love, but was too preoccupied to say anything. "You don't mention it much."

"Wasn't a good time for me," he said. His voice was low and filled with raw emotion. Of all the people, John knew the most. He told his parents and Thea the bare minimum, and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to share those intimate details with Laurel.

But as he laid there with Felicity's hands marking his body, he felt compelled to completely open up.

“I didn't think I would make it," he continued. "Not only the injuries, but rehab was so damn excruciating that at one point I wondered why did I even make it out alive. If it would be best to just succumb to everything and give up altogether."

Felicity looked up facing him. She held his hand in hers as she squeezed his fingers.

"That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell my family I was alive soon. I just...I don't know.”

"They're part of you now,” she told him. “They show what you've been through and what you've survived. It shows that you made it. Made it back to your family, back to Mia...back to us."

“Speaking of, I have something to show you." Oliver removed his arm from around her and leaned down reaching for his pants off the floor. 

"What is it," Felicity asked impatiently.  

"Hold tight woman," he grunted. Finally grabbing them he dug around his pocket pulling out his wallet. "Got it." He pulled the dog tag out and held it up to her. 

Felicity's eyes widened as she realized what it was. She sat up brushing her hair over to one side. "You kept this?" She took it from him as she noticed how worn and torn it was. It was chipped and scratched up, but it was still holding on. She couldn’t believe he still had it, let alone carrying it around with him. "How? I mean after everything I was sure it would be gone."

"I kept it on that chain. I wore it every day tucked in my uniform. It was literally the only thing that could be salvaged from the explosion." Oliver remembered when he finally woke with a little of his mind, he asked if any of his belongs had been salvaged and they handed him the necklace and the name badge from his torn uniform. 

Felicity quickly hopped out of bed going straight for her jewelry box. Oliver sat up against the headboard as Felicity climbed back on the bed and straddled his lap. His shirt hung loose on her figure as his hands caressed her thighs. 

She took his hand and dropped her matching tag in his palm. "I kept mines as well," she smiled. "I was going to give this to Mia when she got older. So she could have something of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Felicity tucked her hand behind her ears watching Oliver caress the tag. Holding it up against his. "But you're back now, so she has the better gift which is you."

Oliver smiled with his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I want to give her mines one day if that's alright. Maybe when she turns 16 or at least old enough for us to tell her what really happened."

"Yeah," Felicity nodded. "I think that would be great.”

Oliver sighed contently taking in his surroundings. He was with the woman he loved, talking about his daughter, the light of his life. If this was what life would be like in the future, he had no qualms about it. This was what he wanted without a shadow of a doubt.

"You know, I never envisioned this being my life." The dutiful father and boyfriend...or even the potential husband was never what he imagined. Being a family man never crossed Oliver's mind. Now it consumed him. "I was always focused on the next party or the next girl I could woo." He brought Felicity closer to him holding onto her tightly. 

"Then I met this petite blonde who was nothing like the other girls. This full of energy woman that had a flare for fun and spontaneity, not to mention an unhealthy obsession with junk food. She was the total package wrapped tightly in a short skirt."

Felicity laughed an amused laugh at the memory of the outfit she wore that fateful night. "My skirt wasn't that short."

"It was very short," he quickly countered. "It was short, tight and leather. All of my weaknesses.” He tucked a stray strand of Felicity’s hair behind her ear caressing her cheek. She covered her hand with his and leaned into his touch. With his other hand, he braced her back holding her up against him. "I want you to know that I love you." His voice was quiet, but Felicity heard him loud and clear.

Felicity lifted her hand and wiped the tear away from Oliver's eye that had slipped out while fighting to keep hers at bay.  

She draped her arms around Oliver's neck grazing his scalp with her nails. She titled her head meeting his sincere eyes confirming what he had just said. "I love you too." She pressed her lips against his kissing him intensely.

Felicity removed Oliver's hands from around her. She placed them at his sides and she slid down his body. 

"I love each and every part of you." She whispered against his skin. She kissed each scar and traced it with her tongue before moving farther down.

"What are you..." His words were cut off as her lips went further and further down his stomach. 

She looked up at him with a half smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she hooked her fingers into his boxers. "Showing you that I love every part," she said softly. Slowly, she dragged them down and he sprung free from the hold they had on him. The cool air hit him for a split second before Felicity's warm mouth engulfed him. He shut his eyes as his head fell back against the headboard with a noise. He didn't even care about the slight pain at the back of his head. The feel of Felicity outweighed it greatly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! ;( ENJOY!

  

 

**Six Months Later...**

 

As the light peeked into Oliver's bedroom of his loft, the place he had gotten for his own three months ago. He loved his family and the manor, but wanted more of his own space for his personal family. The light slipped through his curtains dancing across Felicity's bare back. Her back arched as the sheet dropped down off her hips. Felicity rocked her hips into Oliver as he held onto them tightly.

Oliver sat up wrapping his arm around Felicity’s waist. He pulled her even closer with her tight nipples brushing against his chest. The friction felt amazing. “I got you,” he whispered. His lips grazed her ear as he used his other hand to leverage himself on the bed and pushed deep into her.

And she was gone. She was tipped over the edge as her body slacked and Oliver’s release chased hers.

Oliver dropped back against the bed with a tired sigh. Making love in the morning was welcomed exhaustion. Felicity leaned down with a smile deeply kissing him slipping her tongue inside. She pulled away dragging her lips down his chest before sitting straight up again. “Good morning,” she purred. She ran her hand down his chest feeling the thumps of his beating heart against her palm.

Oliver laid his hand atop of Felicity’s as his heartbeat stabilized. He looked up at Felicity as she leaned over him. It was one of the most beautiful sights. He loved making love to her in many different positions, but having Felicity on top, riding him until he was delirious had to be one of his favorites. The way her hair fell past her shoulders cascading down over her bouncing breasts. She even had an angelic like glow around her, body glistening with beads of sweat all the while smiling down at him. "Good morning indeed beautiful."

After he took another quick moment to recover, Oliver gathered Felicity in his arms and rolled over on the bed. Oliver pulled out of her and rested above her. 

Felicity stroked Oliver’s cheek with her fingers running her nails through the scruff on his face. He let it grow a little more due to her request and she loved it even more.

Oliver turned his head slightly kissing her palm. He glanced back trying to see the clock on the wall. “What time is it,” he asked.

“Time for us to get up before a certain now five year old runs in here.” Felicity slid from under Oliver and stood to the floor. She grabbed her nightshirt and slipped it back on. “We probably should’ve skipped this morning session.” She looked back at Oliver as he sat up with a frown.

“Never,” he shook his head. He stood up making his way behind her. He grabbed her waist kissing her exposed neck. “You go ahead and shower, I’ll wash up, so I can get Mia’s breakfast started.”

After a relaxing shower, Felicity walked into the kitchen tying her hair up into a ball atop of her head. She sighed at the aroma filling the kitchen. Cooking was always Oliver’s job, she steered clear of the kitchen unless absolutely necessary. When she did venture inside, she stuck to frozen foods.

She walked up to Oliver resting her head on his shoulder. “What’s on the menu,” she asked.

“French toast, chocolate pudding and a smoothie,” he told her. “All of her favorites.” Oliver grabbed a spatula and butter. He grabbed the handle of the skillet telling Felicity to look. “What do you think?”

Felicity peered around Oliver into the pan to see the bread in the shape of hearts. “Oh my God,” she exclaimed. “She is going to love those.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited myself.” Nothing but the best for my baby girl.”

“Do you need help with something,” she asked him.

“No I do not,” he said firmly.

“Oh come on,” She crossed her arms with a pout. “You’re really not going to let me help with my daughter’s birthday breakfast?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at the ploy Felicity used to get to him. He looked back at her as she batted his eyes. “Alright.” Oliver grabbed a knife making sure it was a fairly dull one. He walked up to her handing it over. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” she smiled with a satisfied smirk. It took about five minutes for Felicity to cut all the fruit while Oliver finished everything else, assembling it on a plate. Oliver set the table as Felicity washed the fruit juice off her hands.

Felicity slipped onto the counter with a strawberry in her hand.

“Should we wake her or…” Oliver rested on the counter in front of Felicity.

“My girl loves her beauty rest, but I would give her a couple more minutes. If she’s not already up the smell will get to her soon.”

Felicity bit the strawberry in half as Oliver’s eyes watched her. She dragged her tongue across the bottom lip catching the juice. She saw Oliver’s eyes hone in on her. The way he looked at her always made nerves tangle in the pit of her stomach. She held the strawberry to his lips as he bit down on it.

Oliver bit down eating the rest of the strawberry in one bite. He grabbed a hold of Felicity’s wrist sucking her fingers clean before kissing her lips.

“Sweet,” Felicity mumbled.

“Mhmm,” Oliver mumbled back. He kissed her deeper tasting the fruit on her tongue. He grabbed her legs pulling her down the counter as she wrapped them around his waist.

“Mommy! Daddy!” The sound of Mia’s voice and the patter of her feet made them quickly separate. Felicity hopped off the counter just as Mia slid into their view.

“Happy Birthday!” They both turned and sung to her.

Oliver ran over and picked her up tossing her into the air catching her. Felicity walked over kissing her cheek. “How old are you? Four?”

“No silly! I’m five,” she exclaimed. She held up five fingers. “Five. I’m a big girl.”

Oliver groaned. “Are you growing up,” he asked her.

“Yep,” Mia nodded excitedly.

“I don’t like it,” Oliver mouthed to Felicity. Oliver sat Mia in her chair and she finally noticed her food.

“It’s a heart.” Her eyes widened as Oliver shook powdered sugar onto them. "You like them," he asked. "Uh huh." She danced in her chair with excitement. Mia grabbed the syrup pouring a very generous amount on her two small pieces of bread.

“Okay.” Felicity grabbed the syrup from her tiny hands. “That’s enough.”

Mia began digging into her food making sure to drag her fingers through the syrup.

Felicity sat down in her seat. She grabbed her glass of water taking a sip of it.

"Mommy, where's your coffee?" Mia had gotten used to seeing Felicity with a cup in her hand every morning. Felicity didn't know if that was cute observation or if she should've been ashamed of having such a strong caffeine addiction.  

"Mommy already had her caffeine for the morning." Oliver shot Felicity a smiling wink. He walked over placing Felicity’s plate in front of her.  
“Oliver,” she whispered as he leaned down kissing her.

Mia squirmed sticking out her tongue. "Ewww!" she shouted covering her eyes. 

~~~~

Mia sat in the middle of the floor playing with a gigantic dollhouse. It was one of her presents that Oliver and Felicity let her open after breakfast.

Oliver busied himself with cleaning the kitchen as Felicity watched Mia play. “So big girl, are you ready for your party,” Felicity asked her.

Mia nodded as her eyes widened and a smile stretched across her face. “Unicorns!”

Her party was unicorn themed. It would be held at the manor with all of her family and friends from school. A massive party for a five-year-old, but if any child was worth it, it was Mia.

There was a knock on the door that made them all pause. The knock sounded off again, this time a bit louder.

“I think that may be another early present,” Felicity whispered as she hurried to the door.

“What,” Mia asked excitedly.

"It's a person. A very special person."

Felicity opened the front door to reveal a shrieking Donna Smoak on the other side. Felicity grimaced as her ears began ringing from the loudness of her mother. She welcomed the loving loudness though. Quite different from when she was younger and ashamed. Now she loved her mother in all of her loud, dolled up glory. Their relationship had involved so significantly over the years and Felicity couldn't be happier. 

Felicity simply stepped to the side and let Donna inside. She glanced over at Oliver whispering sorry as he just laughed in return. 

"Meemaw!" Mia jumped up and ran over to Donna at full speed. 

Donna handed Felicity her things and bent down sweeping Mia up into her arms. She placed a huge wet kiss on her cheek and Mia squirmed and laughed. "Hey my little munchkin, I missed you. Geez you're getting so big." Donna came to town not too long after everything regarding their situation came out. Once she and Oliver were officially together and sort of settled. In that short time, Mia had leash grown a couple of more inches it seemed. "What have they been feeding you?"

"Daddy cooks all the time," Mia said all too happy. She leaned down to Donna's ear loudly whispering. "Mommy can't."

Donna laughed pressing another kiss to her cheek. "Meemaw can't cook either remember. Luckily you have a pseudo chef for a father." She placed Mia back on the floor handing her a gift bag as promptly ran off to dig into it.

Donna hugged Felicity kissing her forehead. She stepped back eyeing Felicity curiously before a sly smile appeared on her face. She tucked a stray piece of Felicity's hair behind her ear. Her eyes fell down to Felicity's neck and she ran her hand over the slightly red area. "I can see Mia wasn't the only person receiving presents this morning." Donna turned her attention to the devilishly handsome Oliver as he dried his hands on a towel. "A man that cooks, cleans and not to mention extremely hot. You definitely hit the jackpot my dear."

Felicity's face immediately reddened as she covered her face trying to hide the embarrassment and amusement. "Mom please behave," she whispered. 

Oliver cleared his throat and he came into the living room and took Donna's bag. Meeting Felicity's mother for the first time had been...different. It was amazing to see how different she and Felicity were. She was very welcoming and they had a good rapport. "Good to see you Donna." Oliver hugged her with a small kiss on her cheek.

“You too love.” She patted his cheek tenderly as Mia called her name.

“Meemaw, come see!”

~~~~~

“Be good for auntie Thea.” Felicity straightened Mia's shirt on her before she ran to hug Donna.

Thea was taking Mia out for pre-party pampering as she described it. Oliver was going to drop her off and go pick up a few things he needed for the party, in turn giving Felicity and Donna some alone time.

“I will,” Mia responded.

"I hope she’s not." Oliver leaned down pressing a quick kiss to Felicity's lips. "See you later and love you," he whispered against them.

"Love you too."

As Oliver grabbed his keys from the mantle and slipped out the door with a wave to Donna, Donna looked over at Felicity for a moment as she tied the strings on the balloons. She looked around the loft seeing traces of Mia and Felicity everywhere. She expected to see their things around, but the place was filled top to bottom with them.

Felicity stretched out across the couch resting her head in Donna’s lap.

"So you and Oliver seem very comfortable.”

"What do you mean?"

"This." She looked around again. "It doesn't feel like you're just here for the night, it seems like you're here to stay."

"Mom..."

"I'm simply observing. I just think it's cute."

"Cute," Felicity laughed. "What do you mean cute? That's not how I would exactly describe our situation."

"Cute in the sense that you're pretending that you're not head over heels in love. The two of you clearly have a great routine down and the fact that I'm here instead of your place says a lot."

"Mia likes being here," Felicity shrugged.

Donna dropped her hand onto Felicity’s forehead rubbing it gently. "Just Mia," she questioned.

Felicity matched her mother's knowing smile. It wasn't just Mia, Felicity loved being here too. Being with Oliver and their daughter together under the same roof. She was happy. Mia was happy. She and Oliver were happy and in love.

"Okay, I do too," she confessed. "It's nice. I don't want to use the word perfect because we're still growing together as a couple and as parents, but that's what this feels like. Oliver..." Felicity paused as she smiled. "He's everything mom. Great guy, father, boyfriend…everything.”

Felicity remembered the dark days of finding out she was pregnant and then learning that Oliver was gone; trying to come to terms with being a single. "I never imagined my life turning out this way honestly."

Then a miracle happened. Oliver returned and not only did he want to be a part of Mia's life, he wanted to be in hers. Half a year of complete bliss.

Donna cupped Felicity's cheek with a proud smile. Her daughter had come a long way from the scared college student to a wonderful and secure mother.

"I'm glad you have what I didn't have and wasn't able to give you."

"Mom, I know I…”

"That's not what I'm getting at," Donna cut her off. "I'm just saying that I'm happy for you. You have what you wanted, but more importantly needed.” Donna stuck her hand out and rubbed Felicity's flat stomach. "I want more grand babies too. Judging by how disheveled you looked this morning, one may already be in the oven cooking."

"We're not exactly at that point," she said. "Not just yet at least."

* * *

Oliver double checked to make sure the unicorn cake was secured in the trunk along with the cupcake trays. He was pretty much exhausted from the morning's activities

Tommy dropped his hand on his hips taking a deep breath. "Who knew a five year old's birthday party prep could be so exhausting and we're just getting started."

Tommy and John came along with him to help gather things. Oliver closed the trunk with a satisfied smile feeling very accomplished in his father duties. "Anything for my Mia," he said to Tommy. "Now we get this to the manor. The decorators should be in the middle of setting up now."

"Yeah," John nodded. "Lyla just texted me and said she was on the way to see if Felicity needed help with anything."

Oliver closed the trunk and unlocked the doors. "Let's go then."

As they filed into the car, quietness consumed the beginning of the ride. Oliver tapped  
his fingers along the steering wheel as the quietness gave him a moment to think of the pressing matter that had been infiltrating his mind lately.

"So," he cleared his throat. He turned slightly making sure John and Tommy's attention was on him now. "I want to ask Felicity to move in with me."

It wasn't a random thought, it had been something he was wanting to do for quite some time. Spending time with Felicity and Mia was beyond great. Lately, they had been coming over and spending the night more often without leaving and he was enjoying it. Waking up to them, and coming home to them was even better. He was sure that he wanted to ask Felicity, but figured he would get his two best friends opinions.

"Woah."'Tommy sat up in the backseat stuttering in surprise. "I mean that's pretty huge."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the way Tommy's exaggeration with his eyes widening. He looked over at John waiting for his coming opinion.

"I figured this was coming soon." John spoke. "I'm more surprised it didn't happen earlier because you have definitely wanted it for some time."

"Man, you really know everything," Tommy said staring in wonderment. "How is that even possible?"

John looked back at Tommy with a shrug. "When you've been married as long as I have, you amass certain skills."

"Well what's my story."

"What," John asked confused.

"Read me. What's my thinking."

"Oh boy," Oliver mused. He knew it would take John two seconds to deduce Tommy's frame of mind."

"You want more with McKenna, but also don't want to give up the bachelor lifestyle you keep pretending you have, even though you really love her and only her."

"Wow," Tommy exhaled. He sat back with a shake of his head. "That's like a superpower. An unfair one too. You are correct though."

"Seems like you have some things to work through buddy," Oliver laughed.

John joined in on the laughter before turning back to Oliver. "What made you finally decide to finally want to ask Felicity?"

Before he could talk, Tommy jumped the gun. "The morning sex, huh?" Tommy blurted it out with a wide faced grin.

Oliver glanced at Tommy through his rearview mirror lightly laughing in response.

"You really have the mind of a horny preteen," John scoffed.

"What," Tommy asked in his defense. "Is it or is it not a factor," he asked Oliver.

Oliver thought of their quick, but exhilarating morning session he and Felicity had mere hours ago. "I mean of course it is..."

"See," Tommy shoved John in the shoulder. "I know some things too."

"But," Oliver continued. "It's not the main one or the most important one. It's a multitude of reasons, including a little girl whose party we're prepping for."

"I'm just messing with you. I think it would be a good idea. I mean, you've decided you want to be with her forever. Why not start those steps now."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I want it all with her eventually.

"I say ask her," John agreed. "The two of you are very solid. Considering the unconventional way you two came to be, I haven't seen many more couples with a more solid foundation than you guys. You're ready for it obviously and she just may be waiting on you to ask her first."

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Felicity exclaimed. She rested against Oliver's chest as the bubble water in the bathtub surrounded them.

"We're not exactly young anymore, huh?"

"I didn't say all that. Plus you're older than me sir," she retorted.

"Today turned out great and Mia had the best time. She and Sara have become inseparable, when did that happen?" At the party, the two of them had been joined at the hip. They did everything together. Even practically sat in the same seat once it was time to eat.

"I don't really know," Felicity laughed. "But our child being best friends with Lyla and John's child is super adorable." She turned slightly looking in his face. "Iris and Barry's child will be joining us in about seven months, so Tommy is the only one that's left to add to our little group."

"Good luck with that," Oliver snorted. "He will have to tell McKenna the truth about how he feels first."

"He will soon," Felicity said. "You can only hold it in for so long."

That was indeed the truth. He knew better than anyone of how you couldn't hide your true feelings for long.

Oliver dragged the sponge down Felicity's shoulder and arms. "Hey baby, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he started.

"Yeah." Her eyes were closed as she took comfort in his arms and warm water.

"I want you and Mia to move in...permanently," he said.

Felicity's eyes popped open and she sat up with a quickness. She turned looking at Oliver as he quietly stared back at her. "Really," she questioned.

Oliver nodded. "Yes really. I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. Honestly since I moved in here, but things were still fresh. I just didn't want you to think I was rushing things or trying to pressure you."

"Have you been talking to my mother," she asked.

"What do you mean," he asked confused.

"Well today she mentioned that it looked like I living here already and was asking if I was ready for that next step."

Oliver huffed an amused laugh. "That's funny because I talked to Tommy and John about it today too."

"Mia loves being here obviously and I do too. Are you really sure though?"

Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist holding her close to him. He let his fingers stroke her skin softly as the water pooled around them. "Having you and Mia here is what I look forward to most. I want my daughter here and I want the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with here as well."

Felicity smiled brushing her fingers against his. She turned on her best attempt at a news caster voice. "Oliver Queen taking himself off the market. How will broken hearted women all around the world react to the devastating news."

Oliver laughed a deep laugh. He leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers. "Technically I've been off the market since the moment I saw you in that bar." He pressed his lips to hers again kissing her deeper this time. His tongue slipped through the crease of her mouth teasing her gently. "The right woman can do that to a man. So uh...what do you say?"

Felicity smiled cupping Oliver's cheek brushing her wet thumb across it. "I say okay. We're living together. I'll let you break the news to Mia."

Oliver cradled Felicity's face pulling her into a searing kiss taking her breath away.

"I don't want you to go back on your request when my clothes are taking over your closet."

"You say that like that it isn't already happening."

Felicity turned in Oliver's arm pushing him back against the tub. "Smart ass."

~~~~

As Felicity dried her hair, Oliver rummaged through his things in his closet.

Felicity climbed into the bed and rested back against the headboard. "What are you looking for," she asked him.

Oliver stayed quiet before finally coming out. "I have something for you." He brought his hand around holding out a small flat and thin package.

"It's Mia's birthday, not mines." She reached out her hand with a smile. "I'll take it though," she grinned. As he placed it in her hand she noticed how light it was.

She took the paper confused a bit. "What's this?"

Oliver climbed into the bed beside her. "Just open it and you'll see."

Felicity slipped the green ribbon from around it and unfolded the tissue paper, out slipped a picture. She flipped it over to look at her and Oliver. At the bottom read their names and the year.

It was a picture she had not seen before. "Oliver, is this...Is this for real? How?"

"Remember on my last day with you in Ivy Town, we went out to the little street festival thing? There was this guy taking pics and he snapped this one of us."

"Wow," she exhaled. "I completely forgot about that. How could I forget?"

"You were too focused on the deep fried Oreos a couple of feet down from his booth."

"Ah! That sounds about right," she laughed. The memory was coming back to her. She was a bit sad that day because Oliver was leaving. The festival was the last thing they did together.

"Anyway, the photographer heard about our story and that we were together and contacted QC. Surprisingly, he still had his old equipment in his basement. He managed to look through and salvage a picture of us. I had our names and that year put on there."

"I guess it's not so bad to be in the tabloids, huh?" Her fingers ghosted over the photo. "This is so great. I always wished that we had a picture of us together to show Mia. It's amazing that we didn't take any pictures of each other."

"We were too busy having sex," he whispered.

"You're hilarious," she scoffed. "But that is sadly true." She held the picture up as she leaned into Oliver arms. "Look at us."

He looked at the picture along with Felicity. "You were so beautiful and glowing in this picture. I got you pregnant that night before during the storm."

"How are you so sure it happened then," she questioned.

Oliver took the picture from Felicity and sat it on his night stand. He wrapped his arms around her pressing her into the mattress as she smiled seductively beneath him. "I know. Trust me, that night was special. That's when I knew I was in love with you. My lovemaking was amazing that night." He kissed the bent of her neck biting down on her collarbone. Oliver slipped his hands down her body as Felicity angled her hips giving him the perfect opportunity to free her of them.

"Really? Want to show me again?" Felicity dragged her finger along his jaw. She ran her hands down his shoulders and back. "I mean after all, it's only proper that we christen this room considering it's now our home."

Oliver finally pulled her panties off and tossed them behind his back. "I agree. Good thing Mia is at your place with your mom," he grinned. "I plan on making you scream at the top of your lungs tonight." He slipped out of his shorts and tossed them behind his back where they joined her panties.

"Screaming is good." Felicity bit down on her lip at the anticipation. She felt Oliver's fingers ghosting against her tingling sex.

"Let's work on making another baby tonight."

Felicity stared into Oliver's eyes seeing that he was somewhat serious. "Oliver, I'm pretty sure I'm still on birth control," she managed to say.

Oliver ran his hands underneath Felicity's shirt catching her nipples between his fingers. He squeezed them gently pulling a hissing moan from her. "Until that time comes, we can practice for now," he whispered against her skin. "Practice makes perfect."

Oliver centered himself between Felicity's legs and she threw them around his waist. He  
pushed himself up and began entering her slowly stretching her along the way. He didn't stop until he couldn't move another inch. "What do you say?"

"Yes," she sighed. She hiked her legs up higher and grabbed ahold of his arms. "Practice is good. Practice feels damn good."

Oliver began stroking her gently. He pulled back and pushed inside her again. He never pulled completely out, so she felt full the entire time. "I love you. I'm going to marry you. We're going to have more kids. We're going to have everything and do everything together." Each one of Oliver's sentences was punctuated with a kiss to Felicity's lips.

Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver staring at her. There was love in his eyes mirroring what she felt for him. She smiled up at him feeling as complete as she ever had. "Everything for the rest of our lives," she said meaning every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is it for the Summer Flame journey! I received such a lovely response with this fic and I can't believe an abandoned concept I had resonated so much. When I posted the first chapter of this story, I was feeling down about my writing skills and questioning if I should continue writing fics. The response I recieved gave me a big confidence boost too, so thank you! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read, gave me a kudo, comment, recommendation, message on tumblr/twitter...whatever way you supported this fic, thank you!
> 
> I'm still around the fic world. My two main focuses now are Falling in the midst of War, and Whiskey and Romance. I would love for you to check those out if you haven't already.
> 
> Xoxoxoxo!


End file.
